


530

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action, Gen, Historical AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Im Jahre 530 v. Chr. ist Massalie eine blühende Hafenstadt. Der Befehlshaber der griechischen Schutztruppen - John Sheppard - muss nicht nur für den Schutz der Händler sorgen, die alljährlich versuchen, mit den Barbaren im Hinterland Handel zu treiben, er muss auch dafür sorgen, dass die Perser - Griechenlands größter Feind - nicht den Außenposten erobern.Hilfe und Last zugleich ist Rodney McKay, sein Sklave persischer Herkunft. Frei geboren und alles, nur nicht unterwürfig. Unterstützung bekommt er von Teyla einer keltischen Kriegerprinzessin und Ronon einem Barbaren aus Afrika.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Danke: An Antares für ihr schonungsloses Beta. Es hat der Story sehr gut getan. Die letzten Fehler hat Mella rausgepickt.  
> Fanart: Mella. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es schafft, Bilder zu zeichnen, die meiner eignen Vorstellung von John, Rodney und Elizabeth in dieser Zeit entsprechen. Aber sie hat es getan. Danke, deine Zeichnungen haben mich sprachlos gemacht.  
> Antwort auf die Fanart meets Fanfiction Challenge bei sga_wortundbild

 

Mit sicherer Hand lenkte John seinen Streitwagen durch das Haupttor seines Anwesens. Die hohe Mauer, die einen Einblick in den von mehreren Wirtschaftsgebäuden und dem Haupthaus flankierten Innenhof verhinderte, stieß direkt an die Stadtmauer. So lag sein Anwesen noch innerhalb der Stadtbefestigung, aber war weit weg von der hektischen Betriebsamkeit der Innenstadt und der Garnison. Die Festung schmiegte sich auch an die Stadtmauer, war aber auch in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Rhone angelegt, damit kein Barbar versuchen konnte, die Stadt über den Fluss zu erobern.

Anfangs war es John gar nicht recht gewesen, so weit weg von der Garnison zu wohnen. Inzwischen schätzte er es, denn das hielt seine Untergebenen ab, ihn für Kleinigkeiten aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

 

Vor dem Eingang zum Wohnhaus brachte John die Pferde zum Stillstand. Sofort eilte ein Sklave in einer sauberen. weißen Tunika herbei und übernahm die Zügel.

„Benötigt Ihr die Pferde noch, Herr?“

„Nein“, John schüttelte den Kopf. „Richte bitte Zelenka aus, dass sie heute noch etwas Bewegung brauchen. Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, die Garnison zu verlassen.“ Er hatte den ganzen Tag hinter dem Schreibtisch verbracht, statt das Training seiner Männer zu überwachen. Nichts war unbefriedigender, als Beschwerden zu diktieren, aber wenn man in Athen meinte, ihm verschimmelte Ausrüstung schicken zu müssen, dann hatte er keine andere Wahl.

„Ja, Herr.“

John sah ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, dann überschritt er die Schwelle seines Hauses. Ungestört ging er durch die Eingangshalle zum Innenhof. Dieser wurde durch einen Säulengang, Portico, gesäumt. Ein großer Fischteich in der Mitte sorgte nicht nur regelmäßig für eine Mahlzeit, sondern auch dafür, dass es im Sommer angenehm kühl war.

In Athen hätte man ihn für die Zurschaustellung seines Reichtums getadelt, hier, in Massalie, war es notwendig, um die Einheimischen zu beeindrucken. Deswegen hatte John auch neben der Küche ein Badezimmer mit vier Sitzbadewannen einbauen lassen. Die Fürsten des Umlandes waren immer begierig, diesen griechischen Luxus zu genießen. Es hatte schon viele Verhandlungen erleichtert.

Zudem waren die Schreibstube und mehrere Empfangsräume im Erdgeschoss. Alles darauf angelegt, die Besucher zu beeindrucken.

Im ersten Stock lagen die Frauengemächer und Johns eigenes Schlafzimmer.

 

Als John den Innenhof betrat, wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Elizabeth – seine Wirtschafterin - empfing ihn. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich aber an ihren zusammengepressten Lippen und wie sie nervös an der Schulter an den Fibeln zupfte, die ihr rotes Kleid, den Peblos, zusammen hielten, erkannte er, dass in seinem Haushalt etwas passiert war, was sie ärgerte.

„Hallo, Elizabeth.“

„John!“ Sie neigte den Kopf. „Wie war Ihr Tag?“

„Anstrengend. Die Frachtschiffe, die von der Daedalus eskortiert wurden, haben zusätzlich zu der Ware und den Kaufleuten auch ein Kontingent Fußsoldaten, Hopliten, mitgebracht, um die Garnison zu verstärken. So dankbar ich Peisistratos für seine Unterstützung bin, er hat mir nur Jungen geschickt, die noch nicht einmal ihre Grundausbildung beendet haben. Dazu kommt noch, dass ein Teil des Nachschubes unbrauchbar angekommen ist.“

Elizabeth ging einen Schritt hinter John, als er den Portico durchquerte und einen weiteren Empfangsraum betrat. Er ließ zu, dass sie ihm den Mantel abnahm und setzte sich auf die Bronze-Kline, eine Ruheliege mit aufgebogenem Kopfende, die mit feinen Kissen gepolstert war. Elizabeth hockte sich vor ihm nieder und schnürte ihm die Stiefel auf und zog sie ihm aus. Innerlich aufseufzend legte er die Füße hoch und lehnte sich zurück.

Elizabeth reichte ihm einen Weinpokal. Er nahm ihn, trank einen Schluck und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Wirtschafterin. John hatte sie vor fünf Jahren in Athen auf dem Sklavenmarkt gekauft.

Sie war ihm als sehr zuverlässig empfohlen worden. In einer Kolonie weit weg von Athen hatte sie bewiesen, dass sie jede Drachme wert gewesen war.

Mit ihrer schlanken Gestalt, ihrer hellen Haut und ihren im Dutt mit Bändchen zusammengehaltenen und geschmückten dunklen Haaren, konnte man sie auch für die Hausherrin halten. Den feinen roten Wollstoff, den er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, hatte sie mit einer Borte verziert. Den Peblos hatte sie gegürtet und an der Taille in eleganten Falten gebauscht

Nachdem seine Frau im Kindbett verstorben war, hatte John nicht vor, erneut zu heiraten. Egal wie sehr man versuchte, ihm ständig junge Mädchen anzupreisen. Deswegen war es ihm sehr recht, dass Elizabeth dem Haushalt vorstand und fast alle Entscheidungen eigenständig traf. Nur ganz selten beriet sie sich mit ihm. Was wohl heute der Fall war.

John trank noch einen Schluck, dann stellte er sich dem Unvermeidlichen.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Rodney sollte heute Trierarch Stephanos treffen, um mit ihm über den Proviant für die Rückfahrt nach Athen zu verhandeln. Gleichzeitig ging es um die Abgaben, die wir an Athen leisten müssen.“

„Das stimmt. Rodney hat das die letzten Male immer gemacht und kann das viel besser als ich. Er hat schließlich ausgerechnet, welche Mittel wir brauchen, um das nächste Jahr zu überstehen.“

„Soweit habt Ihr auch Recht“, Elizabeth nickte zustimmend. „Aber als ich auf dem Weg in die Vorratskammern an dem Empfangsraum vorbei ging, hörte ich, dass Rodney Stephanos einen besserwisserischen, machtgierigen Idioten nannte.“

John zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Er hatte Schlimmeres erwartet. „Du hast eingegriffen?“

„Wenn nicht, dann stünde Stephanos jetzt vor Ihnen und würde eine drastische Strafe verlangen. Ich bin mir wohl bewusst, dass es sich nicht schickt, fremden Männern gegenüber zu treten, doch der Schaden, den Rodney angerichtet hatte, musste begrenzt werden.“

In Griechenland war es nicht üblich, dass ein nicht dem Haushalt zugehöriger Mann die Hausherrin zu Gesicht bekam und in Athen hätte Elizabeths Verhalten für einen Skandal gesorgt. Hier in Massalie würden nur die neuen Siedler darüber tuscheln. Wer schon länger in Massalie lebte, hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Frauen selbstständiger waren. Die Händler hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie nicht mit Bürgermeister Halling, sondern mit seiner Stellvertreterin Teyla verhandeln mussten, Wer das nicht konnte, fuhr mit dem nächsten Schiff nach Hause.

„Wie ging es weiter?“

Elizabeth atmete tief ein.

„Ich habe Rodney für heute in die Ställe geschickt und mich bei Stephanos entschuldigt. Er war sichtlich geschmeichelt, dass ich mich dieses Vorfalls angenommen habe; und dass Rodney meinem Befehl folgen musste, hat ihm sichtliche Genugtuung bereitet. Eine endgültige Entscheidung müsst Ihr treffen.“

John konnte sich das gut vorstellen, dem Befehl einer Frau gehorchen zu müssen, war in Athen eine Demütigung. Aber nicht in Massalie.

Rodney war zwar seit fünf Jahren sein Sklave, aber eigentlich gehörte er zur Familie. Genau wie Elizabeth. Es war ein tiefes Band, über das sie nicht sprachen.

„Dann werde ich mich darum kümmern“, ging er auf sie ein. „Bitte sorge dafür, dass ein Bad bereit ist, wenn ich zurückkehre.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht.“ Elizabeth verließ lautlos den Raum.

John trank noch einen Schluck, dann stand er auf. In seinem Haus hielt er sich nicht damit auf, die Stiefel wieder anzuziehen, das Schwert trug er jedoch noch an seiner Seite – nur weil er vorsichtig war, war er erst vor kurzem einem Attentat entgangen.

 

Massalie war eine Kolonie im Gebiet der Kelten. Die meisten Barbaren begrüßten den Luxus, den sie zu erschwinglichen Preisen bekamen. Einige wenige sahen die Griechen als Invasoren und bekämpften sie mit allen Mitteln.

 

Schon von weitem hörte John, wo Rodney eingesetzt war. Seine Flüche waren nicht zu überhören.

„Du verdammtes, störrisches Vieh, beweg dich von der Wand weg, damit ich die andere Seite striegeln kann.“

Diplomatie gehörte wirklich nicht zu Rodneys Stärken – nicht einmal Pferden gegenüber.

John ging näher heran. Rodney war so damit beschäftigt, Chiron zur Seite zu schieben, dass er nichts mitbekam.

Die Stute hatte den Kopf gedreht, so dass sie Rodneys Aktionen beobachten konnte und John hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich über die vergeblichen Versuche amüsierte.

Lässig lehnte John sich an einen Stützbalken. Ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge und Chiron drehte den Kopf und kam zu ihm getrottet.

„Hey! Hau nicht ab, ich bekomme kein Abendessen, wenn du nicht geputzt bist!“

Als er John sah, veränderte sich Rodneys Gesichtsausdruck. Er wurde verschlossen, abweisend.

„Reicht es nicht aus, dass Elizabeth mich vor Stephanos' Strafe retten musste? Bekomme ich jetzt die Abreibung, wie Stephanos es verlangt hatte?“ Auch wenn Rodney es nicht aussprach, konnte John die Frustration und die Wut in seiner Miene ablesen. Als Sklave hatte Rodney keine Rechte, sondern war seinem Herrn ausgeliefert.

John wuschelte durch Chirons Mähne bevor er antwortete.

„Elizabeth hat mir nur von einer Auseinandersetzung berichtet, die sie mitbekommen hatte. Du solltest mich gut genug kennen, dass ich deine Version des Vorfalls hören möchte, bevor ich ein Urteil spreche.“

Rodney senkte den Kopf. Doch John sah, dass er errötete. Er atmete tief ein und aus, dann sah er wieder hoch.

„Ihr habt Recht, entschuldigt. Ich ärgere mich am meisten über mich selbst. Dass ich über seine Kommentare die Beherrschung verloren habe und ihn beschimpft habe.“

„Erzähle!“

„Zuerst lief alles wie vorgesehen. Ich teilte ihm mit, wie viel Personal wir für die Entladung des Konvois vorgesehen hatten und dass wir ihm Korn und Sklaven für den Rückweg verkaufen wollten.“

„Zu den Preisen, die wir besprochen hatten?“

Sie gaben Stephanos die Möglichkeit, in Athen einen guten Gewinn zu erzielen. So dass es sich für ihn lohnte, regelmäßig diese unsicheren Gewässer zu durchqueren.

„Ja. Statt darauf einzugehen und wie üblich zu feilschen, fragte er mich, wie lange es her sei, dass ich meine persische Heimat gesehen hatte. Dann wollte er wissen, ob ich es mir vorstellen könne, dass Ihr eine Garnison im persischen Grenzgebiet übernehmen würdet, wenn ich entsprechenden Einfluss auf Euch ausüben würde.“

John nickte. „Will er etwa Befehlshaber von Massalie werden? Reicht ihm die Macht, die er als Besitzer und Befehlshaber der Daedalus hat, nicht aus?“

Stephanos war einer der wenigen Trierarchen, die nicht nur ihr Geld in den Schiffsbau investiert hatten, sondern auch erfahren genug waren, gleichzeitig die Triere erfolgreich durch jeden Kampf zu steuern.

Rodney machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, dann gab er sich daran, die Stute weiter zu striegeln. „Er versuchte, mich zu bedrängen, nutzte aus, dass er mir körperlich überlegen ist und dann behauptete er auch noch, dass jeder Sklave bestechlich und es nur eine Frage des Preises sei, um mich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Seine Ruderer, die behaupten freie Menschen zu sein, mag er zwar mit Geld bestechen können, aber er hat ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich Euch für Geld verraten würde! Ihr habt mich vor den Silberminen bewahrt und ich habe, abgesehen von der bescheidenen Tatsache, dass ich ein Sklave bin, ein besseres Leben, als so manch ein Freier.“

„Idiot!“, rutschte es aus John hinaus. Dabei fragte er sich die ganze Zeit, was Stephanos mit dieser Aktion bezweckte. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich immer vollkommen korrekt verhalten und John hatte den Eindruck, dass es ein Detail gab, das Rodney bei dieser Auseinandersetzung übersehen hatte.

Johns Kommentar reichte, dass Rodney sich sichtlich entspannte, der Sklave gestattete sich sogar den Hauch eines Lächelns.

„Genau das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Bevor es weiter eskalieren konnte, betrat Elizabeth den Raum und rettete mich. Stephanos verlangte von ihr, dass ich sofort ausgepeitscht werden sollte, doch Elizabeth schickte mich in die Ställe. Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich gerade die Arbeit eines Sklaven mit einem wesentlich niedrigeren Bildungsstand und einer wesentlich höheren Körperkraft verrichte? Morgen wird mir alles wehtun.“

„Immer noch besser, als gepeitscht zu werden.“ Es war nicht einfach, das Grinsen angesichts Rodneys Lamentierens zu unterdrücken - besonders da er sich soweit entspannt hatte und wieder beim Du angekommen war. John schaffte es. „Da Elizabeth dich immer in die Ställe schickt, wenn sie dich beim Fluchen erwischt, bist du diese Arbeit gewohnt. Hör auf zu jammern. Du solltest stattdessen froh sein, dass dein Gelehrtenbauch fast verschwunden ist.“

Rodneys empörter Blick amüsierte John.

„Ihr mit eurem Sportswahn. Zu viel ist schädlich. Dass du als Kommandant ein Vorbild sein musst und deswegen jeden Morgen eine lange Strecke läufst, kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber warum Elizabeth und die anderen Dienerinnen jeden Morgen von Teyla unterrichtet werden, ist mir ein Rätsel.“

„Teyla kommt auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch. Massalie liegt weit ab von der Heimat und das Leben ist hier nicht ungefährlich. Ich mache mir nicht so viele Sorgen, wenn mein Haushalt in der Lage ist, sich zu verteidigen. Du könntest dort auch mitmachen.“

„Und mich vor den Frauen blamieren? Nein, dann miste ich lieber die Ställe aus.“

Hufgeklapper ertönte und durch das andere Tor führte Zelenka Hylonome in den Stall. Selbst im Halbdunkeln konnte John die bunt gestreifte Hose leuchten sehen, die der Skythe trug. Im Sonnenlicht konnte man die Farben kaum ertragen, doch da Zelenka einer seiner besten Männer war, hatte John es sich abgewöhnt, darüber etwas zu sagen.

„Musst du sie auch noch putzen?“, wollte John wissen

„Nein“, Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute. Zelenka wollte sich um sie kümmern. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr Gang nicht sauber war."

„Sie war übermütig und brauchte noch zusätzliche Bewegung“, korrigierte Zelenka Rodneys Aussage. „Du solltest nicht über Dinge reden, von denen du nichts verstehst. Von Pferden hast du überhaupt keine Ahnung, sonst bräuchtest du nicht fürs Putzen doppelt so viel Zeit. Hylonome war so frech, dass sie versucht hat, nach mir zu schnappen. Herr, Ihr müsst sie mehr bewegen. Die Tiere sind nicht ausgelastet.“

Der Skythe führte Hylonome in ihre Box und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps aufs Hinterteil. „Noch einmal so frech und du bekommst die Peitsche zu spüren.“

Dann drehte er sich um und blickte John durch zusammen gekniffene Augen an. Er konnte nicht gut sehen, deswegen konnte er die Tiere nur auf dem kleinen Trainingsplatz bewegen.

John gab ihm Recht, das reichte nicht für die temperamentvollen Stuten.

„In wenigen Wochen werde ich den Konvoi ins Landesinnere begleiten. Dann werde ich sie mitnehmen und sie werden mehr als genug Bewegung bekommen.“

„Wenn du aufhörst, Chiron zu kraulen, dann könnte ich sie in ihre Box bringen. Fertig gestriegelt ist sie.“ Rodneys Stimme war immer noch ein wenig angespannt.

John wuschelte noch einmal durch die Mähne, dann trat er bedauernd einen Schritt zurück.

Die Verwaltungsarbeit hielt ihn viel zu oft davon ab, Hylonome und Chiron vor seinen Kriegswagen zu spannen und mit ihnen Erkundungstouren zu unternehmen.

Rodney führte Chiron in die Box, gab ihr noch ein Stück Obst, dann ging er zum Ausgang.

Am Tor drehte er sich um.

„Kommst du? Ich kann erst baden, wenn du auch da bist und den Pferdegestank möchte ich schnell loswerden. Was für eine Strafe bekomme ich dafür, dass ich Stephanos beleidigt habe?“

Kopfschüttelnd folgte John ihm. Bei Rodney fragte er sich oft, wer nun Herr und wer Sklave war.

„Elizabeth hat dich schon für das Fluchen in die Ställe geschickt. Was dein Verhalten gegenüber Trierarch Stephanos angeht, behalte ich mir eine Entscheidung vor. Ich muss noch seine Version hören und will herausbekommen, warum er so gehandelt hat.“

Damit schaffte er es, Rodneys Laune einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

 

Aber nicht lange. Als sie das Bad betraten, sah John, dass Elizabeth zwei Wannen vorbereitet hatte.

Rodney kam zuerst seinen Pflichten nach, er half John aus seiner Tunika und übergoss ihn mit warmem Wasser, bevor er sich selbst in seine Wanne setzte.

Amüsiert beobachtete John, mit was für einem verzückten Ausdruck Rodney sich zurück lehnte.

Auch John entspannte sich einige Minuten, bevor er den Schaber nahm und sich den Schweiß mit langen Strichen vom Körper schabte. Als er damit fertig war, stand Rodney bereit und übergoss ihn erneut mit heißem Wasser, dann füllte er die Wanne mit den bereit stehenden Krügen, damit John sich noch einmal hinsetzten konnte.

Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Wärme und den wohl riechenden Dampf.

„Was gibt es außer Stephanos' Ankunft noch für Neuigkeiten?“

Rodney setzte sich auch wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

Es war einer der angenehmsten Momente des Tages. Sauber und entspannt in der Wanne zu sitzen und sich von Rodney über den neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch informieren zu lassen.

„Als Teyla heute hier war, kam es zu einem kleinen Unfall, weil Laura zu übereifrig war. Sie hat sich das Handgelenk gebrochen und wird die nächsten Wochen nur für leichte Arbeiten einsetzbar sein. Ich sage doch schon immer: ‚Sport ist Mord', aber auf mich hört ja keiner.“

Rodney lamentierte aber nicht weiter, sondern nahm den Faden wieder auf. „Elizabeth hat Carson, den Arzt, rufen lassen, der sie dann behandelt hat. Ich könnte wetten, dass er dich demnächst aufsuchen wird, und sich nach Lauras Preis erkundigen wird.“

„Wer nimmt die Wette an?“

„Niemand, noch nicht einmal Zelenka. Sie alle sind der Meinung, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Laura verliebt ist.“

John schloss die Augen.

„Wenn Laura sich auch für ihn interessiert, werde ich ihnen nicht im Weg stehen. Will er sie nur als Sklavin, oder wird er ihr die Freiheit geben?“

„Die Wetten stehen fünfzig zu fünfzig. Da ich versuche, Carson aus dem Weg zu gehen, kann ich den Zustand der Beliebtheit nicht beurteilen.“

„Du solltest ihm dankbar sein.“

„Er erprobte sein magisches Wissen an mir aus. Mich wundert, dass er mich nicht ganz verhext hat.“

„Er hat dir das Leben gerettet“, erinnerte John ihn mit einem leisen Tadel in der Stimme.

„Ja, indem er mir die Luftröhre angeschnitten hat und ein Schilfrohr hineingesetzt hat. Nur durch Magie kann man damit atmen.“

John erinnerte sich zu gut an die Panik, die er empfunden hatte, nachdem Rodney wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft geschnappt hatte. Durch seine zugeschwollene Kehle konnte er nicht mehr atmen, so dass sein Gesicht langsam blau anlief

„Du bekamst keine Luft mehr, nachdem du die kleine saure Frucht gegessen hattest, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dass du nicht erstickst.“

Manchmal hatte John noch Alpträume von diesem Moment. Er erinnerte sich, wie erleichtert er war, als Rodney nach dem Einsetzen des Schilfrohrs wieder atmen konnte.

„Ich habe davon eine Narbe zurück behalten.“

„Aber du lebst. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“

„Nur ein persönlicher Eindruck.“

„Ja?“ Träge öffnete John ein Auge. Viel länger sollte er nicht in dem Wasser sitzen, sonst würde er einschlafen.

„Stephanos, er wirkte extrem angespannt, fast schon gehetzt. Als ob er verfolgt würde. Verrückte Idee, aber so wirkte er auf mich.“

„Genau so wie sein Verhalten dir gegenüber überhaupt nicht zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten zu passen scheint.“

„Genau. Und wenn selbst ich das schon merke, ist es extrem auffällig gewesen.“

Jetzt griff auch Rodney zum Schaber, um den Schweiß zu entfernen. Danach wusch er sich mit frischem Wasser ab, stand auf und hielt John ein Handtuch hin.

Lächelnd blickte er zu seinem Sklaven hoch.

„Was ist?“

„Hast du es eben nicht gerochen? Es gibt Huhn und dazu frisches Sesambrot. Nachdem ich heute so hart gearbeitet habe, habe ich mir das Abendessen redlich verdient. Komm schon, ich verhungere.“

Kopfschüttelnd stand John auf. Ließ sich von Rodney abrubbeln und genoss es, als sein Sklave anschließend Öl auf seine Haut verteilte und es mit geschickten Händen einmassierte.

Dann zog er die frische Tunika an, die Rodney ihm reichte.

 

Obwohl es im Esszimmer insgesamt sieben Speiseliegen gab, wurden für das Abendessen nur drei belegt. John hielt nichts davon, mit großem Aufwand zu essen und liebte es im kleinen Kreis die wichtigste Mahlzeit einzunehmen. Zelenka und Rodney leisteten ihm fast immer Gesellschaft, nur ganz selten lud er Gäste ein.

Da sie unter sich waren, bediente Elizabeth sie und aß mit.

Das Gespräch drehte sich recht schnell um die Felder, die John im fruchtbaren Hinterland besaß, um die Ernteerwartungen und um den neuesten Klatsch aus der Stadt. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass ein wilder Krieger bei Halling zu Gast war und um Teyla warb.

Die Wetten, dass er sie bekommen würde, standen gegen ihn.

Das Huhn war noch nicht ganz verzehrt, als John Unruhe im Portico bemerkte. Fast gleichzeitig betrat Kavanagh – einer der Haussklaven und Rodney unterstellt - den Raum.

„Herr, Kommandant Evangelos ist da und möchte Euch dringend sprechen.“

Alarmiert blickte John hoch. Wenn sein militärischer Stellvertreter so spät kam, musste etwas passiert sein.

„Lass ihn hinein.“

Kavanagh verließ gefolgt von Elizabeth den Raum. Da Evangelos erst vor kurzem nach Massalie versetzt worden war, hatte er sich noch nicht an die hiesige Sitte gewöhnt und dachte, dass ehrbare Frauen nur über die Kinder und die Handarbeit reden könnten.

Bedauernd blickte John ihr hinterher. Er schätzte ihren Rat und wünschte sich mehr als ein Mal, dass die Etikette anders wäre.

John setzte sich auf und da betrat Evangelos auch schon den Raum.

 

"Entschuldigt die späte Störung, Herr, aber eben kam ein Leuchtsignal vom Berg, dass fremde Schiffe gesichtet wurden.“

„Wie viele?“

„Wahrscheinlich sechs. Keine Handelsschiffe, Triere. Wir konnten noch nicht herausfinden woher sie kommen, dafür waren sie noch zu weit weg. Doch wenn die Dämmerung einsetzt, werden sie vor Anker gehen und die Besatzung wird am Ufer übernachten. Ich möchte einen Erkundungstrupp vorschicken, um sie zu beobachten. Ohne den Aussichtspunkt auf dem Berg hätten wir sie nicht entdeckt. Sie haben so viel Abstand gehalten, dass sie selber denken, außerhalb unserer Sichtweite zu sein. Die fremden Schiffe werden wahrscheinlich mehrere Stadien westlich von der Rhone-Mündung an Land gehen.“

John nickte zustimmend. „Wenn sie nicht damit rechnen, dass wir sie gesehen habe, werden sie nachlässig sein. Wo denken Sie, werden sie vor Anker gehen? Östlich von Massalie ist es mit den Steilküsten und den weit ins Meer ragenden Klippen zu gefährlich, um vor Anker zu gehen.“

„Das stimmt, Herr. Auf der vorgelagerten Inselgruppe sind Wachen stationiert. Ausgerüstet mit Katapulten, um Brandbomben zu werfen, wissen sie sich zu wehren, dass kein feindliches Schiff dort ankert.“

„Dann bleibt nur der Westen. Wenn es stürmen sollte, werden die Schiffe aufs Ufer gedrückt, aber wenn sie nur für eine Nacht dort ankern, dürfte nichts passieren.“ John stand auf und ging unruhig auf und ab. Dann entschied er sich, selbst nach zu sehen. „Zelenka, lauf und veranlasse, dass Hylonome für mich gesattelt wird. Ich werde selber gehen“. Endlich eine Chance der ungeliebten Verwaltungsarbeit zu entkommen. Als Kommandant fühlte er sich oft mehr wie ein Verwalter, als ein Soldat.

Wortlos stand der Skythe auf und verließ das Esszimmer.

„Herr, nehmt meine Eskorte mit. Es ist zu gefährlich für Euch, ohne Begleitung unterwegs zu sein.“ Evangelos sparte sich eine deutlichere Anspielung auf das Attentat.

John seufzte, natürlich hatte sein Stellvertreter Recht.

„Aus wem besteht die Eskorte? Stavroúla und Bábis?“

Evangelos nickte.

„Es sind hervorragende Hopliten, aber als Kundschafter sind sie nicht zu gebrauchen. Mit ihnen ist die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, größer als ohne sie.“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge, aber ich werde sie nicht mitnehmen.“

Evangelos' resignierter Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles, aber er widersprach nicht weiter.

„Ihr könnt nicht alleine gehen“, protestierte stattdessen Rodney. John funkelte ihn wütend an, aber nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens hielt er einen bösen Kommentar zurück und sah ihn stattdessen herausfordernd an.

„Bis ich in der Garnison bin und die Männer ausgewählt habe, ist es zu spät. Aber wenn Du mich nicht alleine gehen lassen willst, kannst Du mich natürlich begleiten.“

„Gebt mir einen Bogen und ich bin Euer Mann.“

John konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Rodney angesichts der Gefahr einen Rückzieher machen würde. Schließlich war er nur ein Gelehrter und kein Soldat. Dass er auch Bogen schießen konnte, war etwas ganz neues. Verbrachte er so viel Zeit mit der Verwaltung seiner Soldaten, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Rodney zu kämpfen gelernt hatte? Falls er es wirklich beherrschte, war es eine sehr positive Nachricht.

„Du weißt, wo die Waffen sind. Bring mir meine Rüstung mit.“

„Ja, Herr!“ Rodney nahm sich noch ein Stück Brot und verließ dann den Raum. Kopfschüttelnd blickte ihm John hinterher. Rodney würde sich niemals die Blöße geben, mit einer Fähigkeit zu prahlen, die er nicht besaß, deswegen hatte John volles Vertrauen zu ihm und grübelte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern kümmerte er sich um die anderen dringenden Dinge. „Evangelos?“

„Ja, Herr?“

„Reite zurück zur Garnison und versetze sie in Alarmbereitschaft. Wenn etwas schief läuft, wird Rodney ein Feuer entzünden und wir brauchen Hilfe. Ein Kontingent Hopliten sollte dann reichen, um uns aus der Misere zu helfen.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Evangelos ging und John nutzte die Zeit, um noch ein Stück Fleisch zu essen. Wenn er die Situation richtig einschätzte, würden sie ungefähr zwei Stunden unterwegs sein, um den Küstenstreifen zu erreichen, wo die Schiffe vor Anker lagen.

Er würde sich anschleichen müssen, um die Fremden zu beobachten. Er brauchte jemanden, damit er sich um sein Pferd kümmern würde. Genau die richtige Aufgabe für Rodney.

Er wischte sich gerade die Hände an einem Tuch ab, als Kavanagh erneut das Esszimmer betrat.

„Herr, Teyla und ein unbekannter Mann möchten Euch sprechen.“

Dabei hatte seine Stimme einen verächtlichen Unterton. Zwar hatte John Kavanagh genau wie Rodney und Elizabeth vor fünf Jahren gekauft, aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen, war er zu John devot und unterwürfig, verachtete aber alles, was in seinen Augen einen niedrigeren Status als er selbst hatte. Also Frauen, Barbaren und Feldsklaven.

John mochte so ein Verhalten nicht – genau so wenig, wie er Kavanagh mochte, aber weil der Mann ansonsten gute Arbeit leistete, war es noch nie zum Disput gekommen.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, bring sie in den großen Empfangsraum, ich komme nach. Dann gehe zu Zelenka und sag ihm, dass er beide Stuten satteln soll.“

John zupfte seine Tunika zurecht, überzeugte sich, dass sein Schwert richtig saß, dann folgte er.

 

Teyla und ein Fremder standen schon im Empfangsraum, als John ihn betrat.

Der Unbekannte war sehr groß, muskulös und schien in seinem Blut afrikanische Vorfahren zu haben. Er trug eine Lederhose und eine einfache Leinentunika. Die langen Haare hatte er nach der Sitte seiner Vorfahren in Rastalocken geflochten. Die Knochen, die als Schmuck eingeflochten waren, hatten große Ähnlichkeit mit Menschenknochen.

An seiner Seite trug er ein bronzenes Kurzschwert und einen Pfeilköcher. In dem Lederschlauch, den er über den Rücken trug, hatte er wohl seinen Bogen verstaut.

Teyla wirkte klein gegen ihn und noch zierlicher als sonst. Sie trug einen weiten, bodenlangen Rock und eine kurzärmelige helle Tunika. John wusste, dass der erste Eindruck täuschte. Sie war eine Kriegerin, die ihr Handwerk verstand. Er hatte oft genug zugesehen, wie sie den Frauen seines Haushaltes den Stockkampf beibrachte und achtete ihre Geschwindigkeit und ihre Stärke. Der Stock, den sie locker in ihrer linken Hand hielt, war nicht zum Wandern gedacht.

„Teyla!“ John neigte zur Begrüßung den Kopf.

„Kommandant Sheppard!“ Auch sie neigte den Kopf. Es war eine anmutige Geste, die nichts Unterwürfiges an sich hatte.

„Ich möchte Euch Ronon Dex vorstellen. Er ist Gast in meinem Haus.“

„Willkommen. Ich habe schon einiges über Sie gehört.“

„Danke“, auch Dex senkte seinen Kopf. „Und das wäre?“

„Dass ein Fremder von hohem Wuchs Teylas Gefährte geworden ist.“

„Nur Freund und Kampfgefährte.“

John unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Rodney würde sich über die Information freuen. Er hatte darauf gewettet und würde von Zelenka Geld einfordern.

„Was ist der Grund eures Besuches?“

John hasste es, sich zu lange mit Floskeln aufhalten zu müssen, außerdem musste jeden Moment Rodney mit der Ausrüstung zurückkommen.

„Es sind fremde Schiffe gesichtet worden. Sind sie eine Bedrohung?“

Als Vertreterin des Bürgermeisters hatte Teyla das Recht, ihn zu fragen. John konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich habe die Information erst vor wenigen Augenblicken erhalten und werde diese Nacht die Landungsstelle erkunden. Kommt morgen früh noch einmal her, dann kann ich euch mehr sagen.“

Teyla und Ronon wechselten einen Blick.

„Ihr geht allein?“ Teylas Frage verriet pure Neugierde.

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Begleitung. Zu zweit ist das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, recht gering.“

Wieder tauschten die Beiden einen Blick, wieder ergriff Teyla das Wort.

„Acht Augen sehen mehr als vier. Wir würden euch gerne begleiten. Halling wird sehr erfreut sein, wenn er von mir einen Bericht aus erster Hand bekommt.“

Innerlich seufzte John auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Um Halling nicht zu beleidigen durfte er Teylas Angebot nicht ablehnen. Sie war auch nicht das Problem, er vertraute ihr und wusste, dass sie kampferprobt war. Aber er kannte Dex nicht. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er den Mann einschätzen sollte und wusste nicht, ob er ihm sein Leben anvertrauen konnte.

Es war gut möglich, dass er Karthager war und sich als Spion eingeschlichen hatte.

John sagte nichts, seufzte nur leise und sah Teyla fragend an.

„Ronon, zeig ihm deinen Rücken.“

Was Teylas Aufforderung mit der Vertrauenswürdigkeit des Fremden zu tun hatte, war John ein Rätsel. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

Bevor Dex dazu kam, Teylas Bitte zu erfüllen, betrat Rodney mit Johns Rüstung in den Händen den Raum. Er hielt seinen Kopf demutsvoll gesenkt, wie es sich für einen Sklaven gehörte.

„Herr, Eure Rüstung. Möchtet Ihr sie jetzt anlegen oder wollt Ihr später nach mir rufen?“

„Bleib hier“, entschied John. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, es lohnt sich nicht, dass ich dich wegschicke.“

Auffordernd sah John Dex an.

Dieser erwiderte den Blick und zuckte mit keiner Wimper.

Da John es nicht einsah, zuerst zur Seite zu blicken – er war nicht nur der Herr im Haus, sondern auch noch der militärische Kommandant von Massalie und von einem Barbaren würde er sich schon mal gar nicht niederstarren lassen – kam es zu einem Blickduell.

Als Dex nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit mit einer energischen Bewegung die Tunika auszog und sich umdrehte, fühlte John sich nicht als Sieger, sondern war erleichtert, dass es vorbei war. Er hätte diesen Kampf nicht viel länger durchgestanden.

„Oh ihr Götter!“

Rodneys entsetzter Ausruf ließ John näher hinsehen.

Dex Rücken war vor Jahren fürchterlich zugerichtet worden. Man musste ihn ausgepeitscht haben, bis die Haut in Fetzen vom Körper hing, anders konnte John sich die Narben nicht erklären.

„Was ist passiert?“

 

Im Gegensatz zu Rodney war John nicht entsetzt, sondern fühlte nur eine gewisse Neugierde. Er hatte schon zu oft erlebt, wie Männer zur Strafe für ein Vergehen ausgepeitscht wurden, als dass ihn die Narben noch schocken konnten. Er hoffte nur, dass der Barbar sich kurz fassen würde, denn die Dämmerung war nah und er wollte den Weg zur Küste im Hellen zurücklegen.

 

„DAS habe ich Karthago zu verdanken. Zudem hat man versucht, mich in die Sklaverei zu zwingen und meinen Stamm abgeschlachtet.“

Kein ungewöhnliches Schicksal. John wusste, dass es ihn auch treffen konnte, sollte er in einem Kampf unterliegen. Statt das Mitgefühl – das er empfand – zu zeigen, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos.

„Das sieht übel aus, aber ich habe schon mehr als ein Mal befohlen, dass ein Mann für sein Fehlverhalten ausgepeitscht werden soll. Erzähle mehr von dir, damit ich dich einschätzen kann.“

Dex' grimmiges Lächeln ließ Johns Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, aber auch die Gefühlsregung konnte er unterdrücken.

„Es waren Sklavenjäger, die mein Volk ausrotteten. Ich war auf der Jagd und kam zurück, als das Gemetzel vorbei war. Statt mich zu töten, spielten sie mit mir. Ich nutzte meine Chancen und tötete die Bestien. Der letzte Schlächter meines Clans hat überlebt und irgendwann wird er in meine Hände fallen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, warum Sie mir vertrauen sollen. Das ist alleine Ihre Entscheidung. Doch solange ich lebe, werde ich mit aller Kraft, die ich habe, Karthago bekämpfen.“

Ronon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah John herausfordernd an.

 

John sah in die furchtlosen Augen und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Ich vertraue Teyla. Sie hat schon oft bewiesen, dass sie Menschen besser einschätzen kann als ich. Und da sie in dir einen wertvollen Verbündeten sieht, nehme ich dich auf dieser Erkundungstour mit und du kannst beweisen, dass dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt ist.“

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen“, entgegnete er ernst.

Für diese Mission waren die Gefahren recht gering, da John nur vorhatte, herauszufinden, wie viele Kampfschiffe es waren und wie stark die Bewaffnung war. Er hatte nicht vor, sich in unmittelbare Feindesnähe zu begeben. Genau das Richtige, damit er Dex besser kennenlernen konnte.

John drehte sich um.

„Rodney, jetzt kannst du mir beim Anlegen der Rüstung helfen.“ Gleichzeitig legte John den Schwertgurt ab und zog sich die Tunika über den Kopf.

„Wir werden draußen auf euch warten.“ Teyla neigte den Kopf und verließ gefolgt von Dex fluchtartig den Raum.

Da erst wurde John bewusst, dass es über Teyla viele Gerüchte gab, aber keins irgendeinen Wahrheitsgehalt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade irgendeine ihrer Sitten verletzt – im Gegensatz zu Ronon, der eine Hose trug, hatte er außer der Tunika nichts anderes angehabt.

Seufzend massierte John sich den Nacken. Für ihn war sie eine Kriegerin, deswegen hatte er auch nicht nachgedacht, als er angefangen hatte, sich auszuziehen. Er würde sich bei ihr entschuldigen müssen. Irgendwann und er hoffte, dass er es schaffte, ohne zu stottern.

Er wurde abgelenkt, als Rodney ihm die seidene Tunika gab. Er zog sie an, dann schlüpfte er in den Bronzepanzer, der aus einem Vorder- und Rückenteil bestand.

Das Metall war poliert und würde in der Sonne glänzen und seine Position verraten, aber wenn sie bei den Trierern ankamen, würde es schon dunkel sein.

Effizient half Rodney ihm in den Panzer und schloss sorgfältig alle Schnallen, dabei achtete er darauf, dass das Metall richtig saß.

Die Schuhe zog John sich selbst an, doch Rodney schnürte sie und prüfte, dass das Leder nicht in die Haut schnitt.

Anschließend reichte er John die bronzenen Beinschienen. Sie waren vor vielen Jahren auf seine Beinform angepasst worden und saßen immer noch wie angegossen. Einige wenige Polster verhinderten, dass das Metall die Haut wund scheuerte. Dann schnallte John sich den Schwertgurt um.

Fertig angezogen, betrachtete John seinen Sklaven. Rodney trug immer noch seine einfache Tunika. Auf dem Boden lagen ein Pfeilköcher und ein skythischer Reiterbogen.

„Kannst du damit sicher umgehen? Nicht, dass mich ein verirrter Pfeil trifft.“

„Zelenka hat es mir beigebracht. Er hatte es als Kind gelernt, als seine Augen noch gut waren. Für die olympischen Spiele bin ich nicht gut genug, aber es reicht, um im Notfall die Frauen zu verteidigen.“

„Warum hat mir Elizabeth nie von deinem Training berichtet?“

„Weil sie dann immer von Teyla unterrichtet wurde. Es reicht, dass Zelenka meine Technik kritisiert, da brauchte ich keine Horde kreischender Frauen um mich.“

Das erklärte Rodneys heftige Weigerung, überhaupt am Kampftraining teilzunehmen. John war zufrieden, dass Rodney eine Alternative für sich gesucht hatte.

„Und warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?“

„Ich bin perfekt in der Buchführung, ich kann mathematische Probleme lösen und ich kenne alle Gestirne, die am Himmel stehen. Schließlich bin ich ein Gelehrter. Außer dir hat noch niemand körperliche Fitness von mir erwartet und dementsprechend schwer fiel es mir, das Schießen zu erlernen. Frag nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis ich endlich die Scheibe traf und ich wollte es dir erst erzählen, wenn ich mit meiner Trefferquote zufrieden bin. Ich bin nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, aber es reicht, um dich zu begleiten. Wollten wir nicht los?“

John kannte Rodneys Hang zum Perfektionismus und ahnte, wie gut er schon sein musste. Er brauchte sich um seinen Sklaven keine Sorge zu machen.

„Ja, aber erst brauchst du noch einen Panzer. So ungeschützt nehme ich dich nicht mit.“

„Du hattest mir dazu keine Anweisung gegeben.“

Genervt verdrehte John die Augen.

„Sonst denkst du auch mit.“

„Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich muss nicht zurück, sondern nur ins Esszimmer, da habe ich vorsorglich einen Panzer deponiert. Geh schon mal vor in die Ställe, ich komme sofort nach.“

Rodney drückte ihm noch den Bogen in die Hand und verschwand ins Esszimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte John Rodneys Anweisung.

 

Zelenka hatte Hylonome und Chiron bereits gesattelt. Die Stuten scharrten ungeduldig mit den Hufen.

John streichelte sie kurz, dann stieg er auf. Zelenka reichte ihm den Schild, den er über den Rücken hängte und den Helm befestigte er an den Sattel.

Er nahm den Zügel, als Rodney mit einer einfachen Leinenrüstung bekleidet zu ihm kam, sich mit Zelenkas Hilfe aufs Pferd schwang und misstrauisch nach unten blickte.

„Bist du bereit?“ John grinste ihn an.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich frage mich, warum ich dir überhaupt angeboten habe, mitzukommen. Ich bin ein Gelehrter, kein Krieger. Morgen wird mir wahrscheinlich alles weh tun.“

John ignorierte das Gejammere. Ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge und die Tiere fielen in einen leichten Trab. John lenkte Hylonome durch das Eingangstor. Dahinter warteten Teyla und Dex auf sie. Sie waren auch beritten, so dass John sein Pferd antreiben konnte, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, dass sie zurück bleiben würden.

Dabei ignorierte er Rodneys fast schon panischen Aufschrei, denn Chiron gehorchte nicht ihm, sondern lief wie vor dem Streitwagen direkt neben Hylonome.

John genoss die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Hylonome lief. Sie war nicht nur schnell, sondern ließ sich auch leicht lenken. Ein leichtes Zupfen am Zügel, ein Ruf und sie folgte dem Befehl.

Bis zur Küste hatten sie nur offenes Gelände, wo vereinzelt Pinienbäume Schatten spendeten vor sich. Er spornte Hylonome an und genoss den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit.

 

Am liebsten hätte er die ganze Strecke im gestreckten Galopp zurückgelegt, doch nach kurzer Zeit drosselte er das Tempo. Die Tiere sollten am Ziel nicht erschöpft sein, sondern mussten die ganze Strecke auch noch zurück laufen.

 

Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt als sie den Küstenstreifen erreichten. John hatte befürchtet, mehrere Buchten absuchen zu müssen, um die fremden Schiffe zu finden.

Seine Sorge war unbegründet. Vor ihm war zwar offenes Wasser und der Strand war unberührt, doch nachdem er vom Pferd abgestiegen und vorsichtig auf einen Hügelkamm geklettert war, konnte er die Masten der Trieren zwei Buchten weiter sehen.

Dex hatte es auch erkannt und lenkte sein Pferd in die Richtung. Da es inzwischen zu dunkel war, um mehr als Umrisse zu erkennen, trotteten die Tiere im Schritt voran. Das Sternenlicht reichte jedoch aus, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen.

Als Ronon jetzt die Führung übernahm, hielt John sich zurück. Schließlich wollte er die Kampfeigenschaften von ihm herausfinden und dafür musste er ihn in Aktion erleben.

Rodney saß inzwischen wesentlich entspannter auf Chiron. Er hatte seine Panik überwunden und sich damit abgefunden, dass er nur Passagier war. Was ihn aber nicht daran gehindert hatte zu fluchen, wann immer er einen Grund fand. Die Sonne, die blendete, das Gras, das ihm zum Niesen brachte. Er hatte viele Gründe gefunden.

„Alles in Ordnung, Rodney?“ Rodney schnaubte. „Ich bin durchgerüttelt worden und werde morgen viele blaue Flecken habe. Zudem habe ich bei deinem Tempo Angst gehabt, dass Chiron jeden Moment über einen Stein stolpern würde und wir uns den Hals brechen würden. Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es blendend.“

Der sarkastische Unterton bracht John zum Grinsen.

„Das tut gut zu hören“, war seine trockene Antwort. „Wenn wir gleich die Bucht erreichen, bleibst du bei den Tieren und bist still. Das Wasser trägt Töne sehr weit und ich möchte dich nicht auf dem karthagischen Sklavenmarkt suchen müssen. Falls wir in einer Stunden noch nicht zurück sein sollten, dann zündest du ein großes Feuer an, damit Evangelos zu unserer Rettung ausrückt.“

„Ja, Herr. Und wenn alles schief geht, dann schlage ich mich in die Büsche und bete, dass mich weder die Fremden, noch eine Schlange finden werden.“

„Du bist freiwillig hier, warum jammerst du?“

„Ich jammere nicht. Dann würde ich dir sagen, dass ich schon von unzähligen Insekten gestochen worden bin und dass ich mehr Staub geschluckt habe, als sonst in zwei Monaten.“

John schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

 

Kurz darauf hielt Ronon an und deutete auf einen Pinienhain. Sie waren nicht mehr weit von dem Hügelkamm entfernt, hinter dem sich die Küste verbarg.

„Wir sollten die Pferde hier lassen!“

Er war nah genug, dass sie nicht weit laufen mussten und die Äste gaben genug Schatten, um die Pferde zu verbergen.

John nickte zustimmend und lenkte Hylonome in den Schatten des Baumes. Dort war es dunkler als auf dem offenen Feld und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

 

Als die Pferde anhielten, sprang John ab und nahm sich seinen Schild. Während Rodney die Stuten festhielt, lief er im lockeren Trab zur Hügelkuppel. Teyla und Dex folgten ihm. Kurz bevor sie oben ankamen, hockte John sich hin und kroch das letzte Stück. Im Sternenlicht wäre seine Silhouette weit zu sehen gewesen. Auch die anderen krochen die letzten Meter.

Sieben Kampfschiffe lagen in der Bucht vor Anker. Alles Trieren und John konnte im Mondlicht die Ruder zählen. Danach schätzte er, dass das kleinste Schiff mit etwa 120 und das größte mit 180 Ruderern besetzt war. Für diesen Bereich des Mittelmeeres war es eine beachtliche Streitmacht.

Dex lenkte Johns Aufmerksamkeit von den Schiffen ab, als er ihn an der Schulter berührte und auf die Lagerfeuer deutete, die am Strand brannten.

John konnte nichts Auffälliges erkennen.

Dort waren erschöpfte Männer, die sich nach einem harten Tag an den Rudern ihr Abendessen zubereiteten.

Fragend hob er die Schultern.

Da deutete Ronon auf eine kleine Gruppe, die etwas abseits stand. Es waren die Schiffsführer und Offiziere.

Zuerst konnte John nicht erkennen, was Dex ihm zeigen wollte, doch als ein Mann sich umdrehte und im Feuerschein seine Rüstung schimmerte, da wusste er, was los war. Er nickte Dex anerkennend zu, dann kroch er zurück.

Als John weit genug weg war, stand er auf und lief zu seinem Wagen.

Rodney hatte ihn bereits gesehen, so dass John nur noch den Schild auf den Rücken zu schwingen braucht und die Zügel zu übernehmen konnte.

Er schwang sich auf den Rücken von Hylonome und lenkte sie Richtung Heimat.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Stuten angetrieben, um schneller anzukommen. Denn jetzt hatte er noch mehr Fragen, auf die er Antworten brauchte.

Aber die Dunkelheit und das unbekannte Gelände zwangen John zur Vernunft.

Solange sie noch nicht weit genug weg waren, war Rodney still. Sogar noch ein ganzes Stück weiter hielt er den Mund, doch dann platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Was hast du gesehen? Was ärgert dich so maßlos?“

„Dass ich jetzt die Erklärung für Stephanos' seltsames Verhalten habe. Er kann sich auf etwas gefasst machen.“

Johns Stimme war kalt und hart. Er fragte sich, was der Trierarch sich dabei gedacht hatte, sie im Ungewissen zu lassen. Da war die Wut, das Gefühl, von Stephanos verraten worden zu sein, schließlich kannten sie sich schon seit Jahren. Und die Frage, ob es vielleicht doch eine logische Erklärung dafür gab.

 

Es war reines Glück gewesen, dass die Schiffe entdeckt worden waren. Etwas diesigeres Wetter und niemand hätte sie gesehen.

Unbewusst schnalzte John mit der Zunge. Hylonome und Chiron fielen darauf in einen leichten Galopp.

„Willst du uns umbringen?“ Rodneys entsetzter Ausruf war nicht unberechtigt.

John zog an den Zügeln und die Pferde wurden wieder langsamer. John kam es vor, als ob selbst ein Ochsengespann schneller wäre. Dabei war es seine eigene Ungeduld.

„Kommandant Sheppard?“

Teyla ritt neben ihm.“

„Ja?“

„Was wissen Sie, was wir noch nicht wissen?“

„Ich weiß nichts“, wehrte John den Vorwurf ab. „Ich habe nur einen Verdacht, mit dem ich Trierarch Stephanos konfrontieren werde.“

„Das ist der Kommandant der Daedalus, die heute Morgen vor Anker gegangen ist?“

„Ja, das ist er“, bestätigte John.

„Dann werde ich mitkommen. Schließlich geht es um die Sicherheit von Massalie, die durch die fremden Schiffe gefährdet wird.“

Ihre Stimme war sanft, hatte aber einen sehr entschlossenen Unterton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Doch John konnte sie nicht einfach so mitnehmen.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“

„Warum nicht?“

John seufzte. Warum musste er immer die Frauengespräche führen? Besonders mit einer Frau wie Teyla, die bestenfalls nachsichtig lächeln, schlimmstenfalls einen Kampf vorschlagen würde, den er nicht gewinnen konnte. Er versuchte, es zu erklären.

„Stephanos ist ein sehr konservativer Grieche. Für ihn gibt es nur zwei Sorten Frauen. Ehrbare, die den Haushalt führen und Kinder gebären oder Dienerinnen, die ihm als Tänzerinnen und Gauklerinnen Vergnügen bereiten. Er wird sich weigern, überhaupt eine Frau zu empfangen und diese Schmach möchte ich Ihnen ersparen. Eben weil ich weiß, dass Sie eine großartige Kriegerin und eine ehrbare Frau sind.“

„Danke Kommandant Sheppard. Ich weiß Ihre Antwort sehr zu schätzen.“ Teyla neigte den Kopf. „Trotzdem werde ich mitkommen.“

„Wer ihr den Zutritt verweigert, bekommt mit mir Ärger.“ Ronons Stimme war leise, doch John konnte den unterschwelligen Donnergroll hören und musste grinsen.

Stephanos' Soldaten waren Seeleute, die vielleicht ein Schiff bedienen und rudern konnten. Aber gegen Ronon hatten sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Er begann, sich auf die Konfrontation mit Stephanos zu freuen.

 

In der Dunkelheit dauerte es drei Stunden, bis sie wieder in Massalie waren. Bevor sie zu Stephanos ritten, hielt John kurz zu Hause an, um einen Bediensteten mitzunehmen. Da es zu so vorgerückter Stunde nicht zu erwarten war, dass Stephanos' Diener noch wach waren, brauchte er jemanden, um vor dem Haus die Zügel zu halten. Zudem konnte er mit einer Fackel vorlaufen. Kavanagh stand am Tor, um auf sie zu warten und fügte sich seinem Schicksal. John hörte jedoch sein leises Murren, als er sich eine Fackel holte.

Sie nahmen die Prachtstraße zum Hafen. Alle Privathäuser lagen im Dunkeln, nur im Artemis- und im Apollotempel brannten noch Lichter.

Stephanos besaß direkt am Hafen ein nicht wirklich kleines Haus. Weit genug weg von den Warenhäusern, die besonders im Sommer schon von weitem zu riechen waren. Dafür ankerte seine Triere in unmittelbarer Nähe.

Wie alle anderen Wohnungen, war auch Stephanos' Haus dunkel. John störte sich nicht daran und hielt direkt vor dem Haupteingang, sprang vom Wagen, ging zum Tor und klopfte energisch an. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein Dienstbote schob die Sichtluke zur Seite und hielt eine kleine Öllampe hoch.

Als er sah, dass es kein Bote vom Schiff war, wurde seine Miene abweisend.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr“, sein Tonfall war höflich. „Trierarch Stephanos hat sich bereits zurückgezogen und ich darf ihn nicht stören.“

„Sag ihm, dass Kommandant Sheppard zusammen mit dem Vertreter des Bürgermeisters hier ist“, wie es sich gehörte, übernahm Rodney das Gespräch. „Wenn er uns nicht empfängt, wird es kein Handelsabkommen geben und die Schiffe werden ohne Ladung nach Griechenland zurückkehren. Willst du verantwortlich sein, dass der Trierarch bankrott geht? Sorg dafür, dass er von seiner Gespielin ablässt und uns empfängt.“ Die letzten Worte donnerte Rodney dem Diener entgegen, der verängstigt den Kopf einzog.

„Ich werde es versuchen“, gab er als Antwort. Er senkte die Öllampe und John wusste, dass er so eingeschüchtert war, dass er wirklich seinen Herrn wecken würde.

„Willst du uns etwa wie Bettler vor der Tür stehen lassen?“

Bevor Rodney noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde ein Riegel zur Seite geschoben und der Diener ließ sie herein und deutete auf einen größeren Raum.

„Bitte wartet dort.“

„Sorge dafür, dass wir etwas zu essen bekommen.“

Rodneys herrischer Tonfall war zu viel für den armen Mann. Er zuckte zusammen, nickte und dann lief er weg.

John ging in den Raum, auf den der Diener gedeutet hatte. Es war ein prächtig ausstaffierter Empfangsraum. Die Klinen waren aus polierter Bronze gefertigt und mit feinsten Seidenpolstern bedeckt. Er setzte sich und legte seine Füße hoch, ohne auf die feine Staubspur zu achten, die er auf dem Polster hinterließ.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein anderer, verschlafen aussehender Sklave brachte ihnen Wein und Wasser, aber kein Brot.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr“, entschuldigte er sich bei John. „Aber wir müssen morgen früh erst wieder backen, wenn Ihr wünscht, kann ich Euch Maza oder getrocknete Früchte bringen.“

„Der Wein ist genug. Danke.“

Nach einer unterwürfigen Verbeugung verschwand der Sklave.

John nahm den Wein nicht pur. Er mischte viel Wasser unter, so dass er fast gar nichts mehr schmeckte. Er brauchte für die kommende Auseinandersetzung einen klaren Kopf.

Er beobachtete, dass Teyla und Ronon nur Wasser tranken, während Rodney ein wenig Wein untermischte.

 

Kurz darauf betrat Stephanos – nur mit einer leichten Tunika bekleidet - den Raum. Seine Haare standen ab und er sah nicht halb so Ehrfurcht gebietend aus, wie sonst.

„Kommandant Sheppard!“ Der Trierarch deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Trierarch Stephanos!“ John stand auf und senkte den Kopf nicht einen Millimeter tiefer, als Stephanos es getan hatte.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre Ihres Besuchs? Und wer sind Ihre Begleiter?“

John lächelte, ohne dass es seine Augen erreichte.

„Teyla Emmagan“, sie neigte in einer anmutigen Bewegung den Kopf. „Sie ist die rechte Hand des Bürgermeisters Halling. Ronon Dex ist ein versierter Kämpfer und ihr ständiger Begleiter.“

Damit erweckte John bewusst den Eindruck, dass Teyla einen Leibwächter hatte. Es würde ihre Position stärken. Stephanos blickte irritiert zu den beiden exotischen Gestalten. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns neigte er den Kopf zum Gruß. Es war nicht das, was Teylas Position entsprach, aber mehr als John von ihm erwartet hatte. Er sah sie dabei aber nicht direkt an.

„Kommandant, fassen Sie sich bitte kurz. Warum sind Sie hier?“

„Wir kommen gerade von einem Erkundungsritt zurück und hielten es für sinnvoll, Sie zu warnen.“

„Wovor?“ Es war ehrliche Neugierde. Stephanos schien nicht zu ahnen, was für eine Bedrohung nur wenige Buchten weiter vor Anker lag.

„Feindliche Schiffe.“ John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sind zwei keltische Fischerboote unterwegs hierher, um mein Schiff anzugreifen? Das passiert jedes Jahr und bisher haben sie nie wirklich angegriffen, sondern immer versucht, uns ihren Fisch zu verkaufen.“

Doch als er zu einer Weinschale griff, sah John, dass seine Finger ein wenig zitterten und er einige Tropfen Wein vergoss. Nicht viel, aber genug um John zu zeigen, dass der Trierarch nicht ganz so unwissend war, wie er tat.

Johns Lächeln verschwand.

„Nein, sieben persische Trieren sind in einer Bucht zwei Stunden westlich von hier vor Anker gegangen. Und nach dem aufschlussreichen Gespräch, das Sie heute Nachmittag mit meinem Sklaven geführt haben, glaube ich, dass Sie mir mehr darüber sagen können. Sind Sie von Persern verfolgt worden und Sie haben sich so gerade eben in den schützenden Hafen retten können?“ John wusste nicht, was er von Stephanos halten sollte. Er war doch sonst ein ehrlicher Mann. Heimlichtuerei und Hinterhältigkeit passten so gar nicht zu ihm. Er hoffte, dass es eine logische Erklärung gab.

Statt zu antworten, leerte Stephanos die Schale in einem Zug. Dann goss er nach, ohne den Wein zu verdünnen. Erst als das ausgetrunken hatte, blickte er John an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie mich bis hierher verfolgen würden. Es ist zu weit, von seinem Einflussbereicht weg. Das müssen Sie mir glauben. Allerdings hatte ich schon kurz nachdem ich Athen verlassen hatte, den Verdacht gehabt, dass Kolya mich verfolgen würde, aber nie einen Beweis. Nur ein Mal hat der Ausguck fremde Schiffe gesehen, und zwar in der Höhe von Sizilien, aber da ist immer viel los, deswegen konnte es meinen Verdacht nicht erhärten.“

John hatte bemerkt, dass Rodney bei der Erwähnung des Namen Kolya zusammen gezuckt und Stephanos ungläubig angesehen hatte. Er nahm sich vor, seinem Sklaven später darauf anzusprechen, erst brauchte er weitere Informationen.

„Wer ist Kolya und warum verfolgt er Sie?“

„Er ist ein Heerführer und ich vermute, dass er unter dem direkten Befehl vom Perserkönig Kyros steht. In Kleinasien kennt man ihn als Piraten, der mit seinen Schiffen kleine Städte überfällt, sie schleift und die Einwohner als Sklaven verkauft. Kurz gesagt, er erledigt die dreckige Arbeit für Kyros, der ein zu edler Herrscher ist, um offiziell so etwas zu machen. Wenige Monate nach den Überfällen, kommt Kyros Armee, um die Piraten angeblich zu vernichten. Das schafft er nicht, da die schon lange weg sind, nutzt aber die Gelegenheit um das Gebiet zu annektieren.“

John nickte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Bisher hörte sich alles logisch und vernünftig an.

„Von dieser Methode habe ich schon gehört. Doch gibt es keine Beweise, dass Kyros wirklich in Verbindung mit Kolya steht. Fakt ist nur, dass Kyros seinen Einfluss im östlichen Mittelmeer geltend macht und eine Stadt nach der anderen die Seiten wechselt. Doch das ist so weit weg von hier, dass ich mich frage, was Kolya hier will.“

„Rache.“ Stephanos zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe verhindert, dass er Athos schleifen konnte und dabei eins seiner Schiffe versenkt. Da es kein schnelleres Schiff als die Daedalus gibt, konnte ich ihn bald abhängen. Aber er hat vermutlich in Athen wieder meine Spur aufgenommen. Im Konvoi mit den Frachtschiffen waren wir langsam unterwegs und er konnte Schritt halten. Ich vermute, dass er jetzt Massalie vernichten will.“

„Das wird ihm nicht gelingen.“ Teylas Stimme hatte einen endgültigen Tonfall. „Trierarch Stephanos, könnt Ihr uns sagen, wie die Trieren bewaffnet sind, damit wir uns erfolgreich verteidigen können? Wenn Ihr es schon einmal geschafft habt, eine Stadt zu retten, so wird es auch ein zweites Mal gelingen.“

Stephanos sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann nickte er.

„Die Hauptwaffe im Kampf Schiff gegen Schiff ist natürlich der Rammbock. Zusätzlich hat Kolya Katapulte, mit denen er Brandsätze in die Städte hinein schießt. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man es geschafft hat, die Waffen auf dem Schiff zu bauen, ohne dass die Trieren ihre Seefähigkeit verlieren. Ich habe einige Konstrukteure beauftragt, auf der Daedalus auch Katapulte einzubauen, aber bisher haben sie versagt.“

John sah, dass Rodneys Finger sich um den Becher krampften und er sich mühsam beherrschte, etwas zu sagen. Bevor er seinen Sklaven zu einem Kommentar ermuntern konnte, sprach Stephanos weiter.

„Wie schon gesagt, werden die Städte beschossen. Erst wenn ein Großbrand ausgebrochen ist, gehen seine Männer an Land. Sie töten die Männer und suchen sich die hübschen Frauen und kräftigen Knaben aus, die sie mitnehmen und später als Sklaven verkaufen. Im Moment wüsste ich keine sinnvolle Strategie, wie wir Massalie ein ähnliches Schicksal ersparen können, aber bis morgen wird mir sicherlich etwas einfallen. Damals hatte er nur vier Trieren, von denen ich eine rammen konnte. Sieben sind eine beachtliche Streitmacht, gegen die die Daedalus ohne Unterstützung keine Chance hat.“

„Es wird trotzdem nicht reichen, um Massalie einzunehmen.“ Teyla blickte Stephanos an. „Wir haben Stadtmauern und die Inseln sind zur Verteidigung ausgebaut und mit Katapulten bestückt. Auch ist jedes Haus von Gärten umgeben, so dass ein Großbrand fast unmöglich ist. Nach einer Dürre hätte er vielleicht eine Chance, aber jetzt nicht, da wir noch vor wenigen Tagen ergiebige Regenfälle hatten und die Zisternen gut gefüllt sind. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie wir Eure Schiffe gegen die Brandsätze schützen können. Wir sind auf sie angewiesen, um den Handel mit Athen aufrechtzuerhalten.“

„Danke für Ihre Sorge. Wir werden die Masten abnehmen, so dass die Segel kein Feuer fangen können. Zudem können wir die Planken wässern, damit Brandsätze nur schwer Nahrung finden. Wenn Sie uns Süßwasser zur Verfügung stellen, dann wäre es noch besser.“

„Das werdet Ihr bekommen, Trierarch. Könnt Ihr mit den Schiffen die Rhone hinauf rudern? Dann wären Sie außer Reichweite der Katapulte.“

Für John hörte sich Teylas Vorschlag logisch an, doch Stephanos schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, bis auf die Daedalus haben alle Schiffe zu viel Tiefgang und würden auf Grund laufen. Auf dem Fluss würde ich sowohl den Vorteil der Geschwindigkeit, als auch die Manövrierfähigkeit aufgeben. Das will ich nicht.“ Er seufzte. „Zu schade, dass die Daedalus keine Katapulte hat, dann könnte sie aktiv in den Kampf eingreifen. Gegen eine Übermacht von sieben Schiffen, die besser bewaffnet sind, kann ich nur verlieren.“

Stephanos' pessimistische Einstellung konnte John nicht teilen, schließlich gab es noch die Katapulte auf den Inseln und die Klippen, die verhinderten, dass die feindlichen Schiffe einfach so ins Hafenbecken rudern konnten.

Bevor er aber etwas Hitziges erwidern konnte räusperte Rodney sich. Als John ihn fragend ansah ergriff er das Wort.

„Herr, wenn ich die Daedalus ausmessen könnte, wäre es mir möglich ein Katapult zu konstruieren und es passgenau einzusetzen.“

Da John wusste, wer das ausgeklügelte Bewässerungssystem auf den Feldern entwickelt hatte, zweifelte er keinen Augenblick an Rodneys Fähigkeiten.

Anders Stephanos. Er sah den Sklaven zweifelnd an.

„Du traust dir das zu? Das haben schon andere versucht und sind daran gescheitert.“

John sah, dass Rodney kurz davor stand, eine ungehaltene Antwort zu geben und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Das brachte ihn soweit zur Vernunft, dass er den Kopf senkte und eine scheinbar unterwürfige Antwort gab.

„Ja, Herr. Ich weiß wie Kolyas Katapulte konstruiert sind und Eure werden eine größere Reichweite haben und Euch in der Schlacht einen großen Vorteil verschaffen.“

„Wie lange wirst du dafür brauchen?“ Wenn Rodney für so etwas Wochen benötigen würde, konnten sie den Plan gleich wieder begraben. Bis zum Angriff hatten sie nur zwei bis drei Tage Vorbereitungszeit.

Mehr Zeit brauchten Kolyas Ruderer nicht, um ausgeruht in ein Gefecht zu gehen.

Rodney kratze sich am Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht Herr. Ein bis drei Tage. Es kommt darauf an, wie aufwendig der Einbau wird.“

„Wir könnten morgen nicht nur abgelagertes Holz liefern. Was immer zum Bau benötigt wird, wird, werden wir organisieren.“ Teylas Angebot wurde von Rodney mit einem Nicken akzeptiert.

„Das wird es beschleunigen. Aber der Trierarch muss entscheiden, ob ich mit der Konstruktion beginnen soll. Schließlich ist es sein Schiff.“

„Wenn du morgen mit dem Ausmessen fertig bist, kommst du zu mir und sagst, welche Veränderungen wir an der Daedalus vornehmen müssen, damit die Katapulte eingebaut werden können. Danach werde ich entscheiden, ob ich den Einbau zulasse. Ich muss Hermiod informieren, dass er dich morgen früh an Bord lässt. Bitte entschuldigt mich, auf mich wartet jetzt noch viel Arbeit.“

Stephanos senkte den Kopf, dann verließ er den Empfangsraum.

John leerte seine Schale, dann gab er Rodney das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Teyla und Ronon folgten wortlos.

In Gedanken war John weit weg. Er überlegte, was alles getan werden musste, um Massalie auf den Angriff vorzubereiten und wie sie die Perser am besten besiegen konnten. Angesichts der Übermacht würde es nicht einfach sein, aber er weigerte sich, etwas Negatives zu denken. Sie würden die Perser besiegen.

 

Vor Stephanos' Haus verabschiedeten sich die beiden und machten sich auf dem Heimweg.

Für John war die Erkundungstour noch nicht vorbei. Er übernahm von Kavanagh die Zügel und lenkte seine Stute zur Garnison. Evangelos wartete auf ihn und würde auch erst ins Bett gehen, wenn er wusste, dass sein Kommandant die Mission unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

John informierte ihn, was er herausgefunden hatte und worauf er sich mit Stephanos verständigt hatte. Zudem veranlasste er, dass noch in der Nacht Späher ausgesandt wurden, um die feindlichen Schiffe zu beobachten. Gleichzeitig wurden die Truppen auf den vorgelagerten Inseln verstärkt.

Erst danach konnte er sich auf den Heimweg machen. Kavanagh lief wie auf dem Hinweg mit der Fackel voraus.

 

Als der Sklave am heimischen Tor klopfte, öffnete Zelenka die Sichtluke. Er blinzelte, dann erkannte er wer Einlass forderte und öffnete sofort das Tor.

Hylonome und Chiron trotteten nebeneinander über die Schwelle. John hatte sie nicht getrieben, aber sie hatten eine ordentliche Strecke laufen müssen und die Tiere schienen zufrieden und müde zu sein.

Bis Chiron an Kavanagh vorbei ging, der bei Zelenka stehen geblieben war. Das Pferd bleckte die Zähne und schnappte nach dem Mann.

Rodney riss hart am Zügel und brachte das Tier wieder unter Kontrolle. Doch es hatte geschafft, kräftig zuzubeißen.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei wich Kavanagh zurück.

John warf Rodney die Zügel zu und sprang von Chiron ab. Er wollte sich die Verletzung ansehen, doch dann sah er im Licht der Fackel einen Striemen auf Chirons Kopf. Er sah ihn sich näher an und erkannte, dass das Pferd brutal geschlagen worden war.

Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, als er sich umdrehte.

„Warum hat Chiron dich gebissen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Herr“, Kavanaghs Stimme hatte einen unterwürfigen Tonfall, den John absolut nicht mochte. „Ihr habt es ja selbst gesehen, dass das Vieh gerade ohne Grund auf mich losgegangen ist.“

Niemand redete so über diese beiden Stuten. Es waren lebhafte Tiere, aber alles nur nicht bösartig. Im Gegenteil. Chiron liebte es, gekrault zu werden. Wieso hatte Kavanagh Chiron geschlagen. Hatte Kavanagh das Tier geschlagen, nur um es zu quälen? Es würde alle Eindrücke, die er von diesem Sklaven hatte bestätigen.

„Chiron beißt nicht ohne Grund“, mischte Zelenka sich ein. „Sie ist im Gegensatz zu Hylonome viel zu lieb, um so etwas zu machen.“

„Zelenka, schau dir ihren Kopf an und dann sag mir, was das ist.“

Der Skythe trat einen Schritt vor, nahm die Fackel und betrachtete die Stute.

„Man hat sie geschlagen.“ Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. Dann drehte er sich zu Kavanagh um. „Warum hast du das getan? Die Tiere sind gut erzogen und es reicht, sie einfach nur am Zügel zu halten, damit sie still stehen.“

„Das stimmt nicht. Sie wollte eben schon nach mir schnappen und ich habe nach ihr geschlagen, damit sie es lässt.“

John sah, dass Zelenka kurz davor war zu explodieren und griff ein.

„Diese Tiere werden von niemand außer mir und Zelenka für ihr Fehlverhalten gezüchtigt. Falls das noch einmal vorkommt, Kavanagh, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du genauso geschlagen wirst, wie du es bei den Tieren gemacht hast. Heute hat Chiron die Strafe übernommen und glaub mir, im Gegensatz zu mir war sie gnädig.“

Wütend ging John zum Haus. Er wollte seine Sklaven nicht bestrafen und war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass ein Lob sie eher zu höheren Leistungen anspornt, als die Androhung einer Strafe.

Doch bei Kavanagh wusste er nicht weiter. Er war ein guter Schreiber, aber auf Grund seines Verhaltens war er sehr unbeliebt.

Als er das Haus betrat, brannte in dem kleinen Empfangsraum noch ein Licht.

Elizabeth musste ihn gehört haben, denn als er näher kam, konnte er noch sehen, dass sie die Spindel zur Seite legte, dann stand sie auf und kam zu ihm in den Portico.

Ihre Miene zeigte Erleichterung, dass er unversehrt zurück gekehrt war, doch Johns Wut auf Kavanagh musste ihm im Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn statt ihm willkommen zu heißen, geleitete sie ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch auf dem einige Krüge standen.

Sie füllte einen Becher und kam mit ihm zurück.

„Willkommen zu Hause, John!“

Ihre warme Stimme tat John gut. Er spürte, wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung nachließ. Dankbar nahm John den Becher und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Der Wein war schwer, süß und nur mit wenigen Kräutern versetzt. Eigentlich eine Schande, dass er so schnell getrunken wurde.

„Danke!“ Lächelnd reichte John ihr den Becher. „Das war genau das, was ich brauchte. Jetzt noch etwas Brot und ich schlafe dir hier ein.“

Elizabeth erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Das werde ich verhindern, Euer Bett ist viel bequemer. Soll ich Euch beim Ablegen der Rüstung helfen, Herr?“

„Nein“, John schüttelte den Kopf. „Rodney hilft noch Zelenka, die Pferde abzuschirren, dann kann er mir helfen.“

Als die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde, drehte John den Kopf. Zuerst konnte er nicht erkennen, wer das Haus betrat, aber als er den Innenhof betrat, sah John, dass es nicht Rodney, sondern Kavanagh war. Als er in den Lichtkreis der Lampe trat, sah John, dass er von der Bisswunde einen blutigen Flecken in seiner Tunika hatte.

„Bleib stehen“, rief er Kavanagh zu, bevor er sich in die Sklavenquartiere zurückziehen konnte. John winkte ihn zu sich. Nur zögernd betrat der Sklave das Arbeitszimmer.

„Elizabeth, kannst du bitte veranlassen, dass seine Wunde jetzt versorgt wird und morgen früh nach Carson schicken?“ Auch wenn Kavanaghs Verhalten unmöglich war, so musste seine Arbeitskraft erhalten werden. „Er ist von Chiron gebissen worden und ich möchte nicht, dass sich die Verletzung entzündet und er für mehrere Tage ausfällt“, erklärte er Elizabeth.

Bei jedem anderen würde Elizabeth John stehen lassen und sich sofort um die Verletzung kümmern, aber nicht bei Kavanagh. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie.

„Ich werde mich selbst um ihn kümmern. Seinetwegen braucht niemand geweckt zu werden.“ Sie wandte sich an Kavanagh. „Geh schon in die Küche und mach alle Lampen an. Ich bringe dem Herrn etwas zu essen, dann habe ich Zeit für dich.“

Erstaunt zog John eine Augenbraue hoch. Er war es gewohnt, in solchen Fällen hintenan gestellt zu werden. Wenn selbst Elizabeth Kavanagh so gering achtete, sollte er mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht war es sinnvoll, für den Sklaven eine neue Heimat zu suchen, wo er glücklich werden konnte.

Während Elizabeth Kavanagh in die Küche begleitete, stürmte Rodney in das Haus. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schob eine Wand der Aggressionen vor sich her.

„Was ist los?“

Johns ruhige Stimme drang bis zu Rodney durch. Jedenfalls blieb er stehen und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. John füllte seinen Becher nach und reichte ihn weiter.

Rodney nahm ihn und trank einen Schluck, dann hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er reden konnte.

„Kavanagh. Chiron hat nicht nur den Striemen am Kopf. Sondern auch an der Seite einige Verletzungen, die nicht mit dornigem Gestrüpp erklärt werden können. Da ich keine Peitsche benutzt habe, kann nur einer das verursacht haben. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum er das Tier gequält hat. Am liebsten würde ich ihn verprügeln, doch dann frage ich mich, ob er es wert ist, dass ich mich überhaupt über ihn aufrege? Er war schon immer ein Arschloch und wird es immer bleiben. So gut er in der Buchführung auch ist, ich kann ihn nicht ertragen.“

Das waren deutliche Worte. Danach sagte Rodney nichts mehr und leerte seinen Becher. Dann blickte er John an.

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Es deprimiert mich nur. Warum hast du noch die Rüstung an?“

„Weil noch niemand die Zeit hatte, mir zu helfen.“

„Die habe ich jetzt.“

Rodney setzte den Becher ab, dann bückte er sich und schnürte Johns Stiefel auf.

Als er John die Beinschienen abnahm, kam Elizabeth mit dem Essen zurück. Sie stellte es auf den Beistelltisch, dann verließ sie den Raum, um kurz darauf mit einem Krug Wasser zum Waschen zurück zu kommen.

  
Mit sicherer Hand lenkte John seinen Streitwagen durch das Haupttor seines Anwesens. Die hohe Mauer, die einen Einblick in den von mehreren Wirtschaftsgebäuden und dem Haupthaus flankierten Innenhof verhinderte, stieß direkt an die Stadtmauer. So lag sein Anwesen noch innerhalb der Stadtbefestigung, aber war weit weg von der hektischen Betriebsamkeit der Innenstadt und der Garnison. Die Festung schmiegte sich auch an die Stadtmauer, war aber auch in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Rhone angelegt, damit kein Barbar versuchen konnte, die Stadt über den Fluss zu erobern.

Anfangs war es John gar nicht recht gewesen, so weit weg von der Garnison zu wohnen. Inzwischen schätzte er es, denn das hielt seine Untergebenen ab, ihn für Kleinigkeiten aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

 

Vor dem Eingang zum Wohnhaus brachte John die Pferde zum Stillstand. Sofort eilte ein Sklave in einer sauberen. weißen Tunika herbei und übernahm die Zügel.

„Benötigt Ihr die Pferde noch, Herr?“

„Nein“, John schüttelte den Kopf. „Richte bitte Zelenka aus, dass sie heute noch etwas Bewegung brauchen. Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, die Garnison zu verlassen.“ Er hatte den ganzen Tag hinter dem Schreibtisch verbracht, statt das Training seiner Männer zu überwachen. Nichts war unbefriedigender, als Beschwerden zu diktieren, aber wenn man in Athen meinte, ihm verschimmelte Ausrüstung schicken zu müssen, dann hatte er keine andere Wahl.

„Ja, Herr.“

John sah ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, dann überschritt er die Schwelle seines Hauses. Ungestört ging er durch die Eingangshalle zum Innenhof. Dieser wurde durch einen Säulengang, Portico, gesäumt. Ein großer Fischteich in der Mitte sorgte nicht nur regelmäßig für eine Mahlzeit, sondern auch dafür, dass es im Sommer angenehm kühl war.

In Athen hätte man ihn für die Zurschaustellung seines Reichtums getadelt, hier, in Massalie, war es notwendig, um die Einheimischen zu beeindrucken. Deswegen hatte John auch neben der Küche ein Badezimmer mit vier Sitzbadewannen einbauen lassen. Die Fürsten des Umlandes waren immer begierig, diesen griechischen Luxus zu genießen. Es hatte schon viele Verhandlungen erleichtert.

Zudem waren die Schreibstube und mehrere Empfangsräume im Erdgeschoss. Alles darauf angelegt, die Besucher zu beeindrucken.

Im ersten Stock lagen die Frauengemächer und Johns eigenes Schlafzimmer.

 

Als John den Innenhof betrat, wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Elizabeth – seine Wirtschafterin - empfing ihn. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich aber an ihren zusammengepressten Lippen und wie sie nervös an der Schulter an den Fibeln zupfte, die ihr rotes Kleid, den Peblos, zusammen hielten, erkannte er, dass in seinem Haushalt etwas passiert war, was sie ärgerte.

„Hallo, Elizabeth.“

„John!“ Sie neigte den Kopf. „Wie war Ihr Tag?“

„Anstrengend. Die Frachtschiffe, die von der Daedalus eskortiert wurden, haben zusätzlich zu der Ware und den Kaufleuten auch ein Kontingent Fußsoldaten, Hopliten, mitgebracht, um die Garnison zu verstärken. So dankbar ich Peisistratos für seine Unterstützung bin, er hat mir nur Jungen geschickt, die noch nicht einmal ihre Grundausbildung beendet haben. Dazu kommt noch, dass ein Teil des Nachschubes unbrauchbar angekommen ist.“

Elizabeth ging einen Schritt hinter John, als er den Portico durchquerte und einen weiteren Empfangsraum betrat. Er ließ zu, dass sie ihm den Mantel abnahm und setzte sich auf die Bronze-Kline, eine Ruheliege mit aufgebogenem Kopfende, die mit feinen Kissen gepolstert war. Elizabeth hockte sich vor ihm nieder und schnürte ihm die Stiefel auf und zog sie ihm aus. Innerlich aufseufzend legte er die Füße hoch und lehnte sich zurück.

Elizabeth reichte ihm einen Weinpokal. Er nahm ihn, trank einen Schluck und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Wirtschafterin. John hatte sie vor fünf Jahren in Athen auf dem Sklavenmarkt gekauft.

Sie war ihm als sehr zuverlässig empfohlen worden. In einer Kolonie weit weg von Athen hatte sie bewiesen, dass sie jede Drachme wert gewesen war.

Mit ihrer schlanken Gestalt, ihrer hellen Haut und ihren im Dutt mit Bändchen zusammengehaltenen und geschmückten dunklen Haaren, konnte man sie auch für die Hausherrin halten. Den feinen roten Wollstoff, den er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, hatte sie mit einer Borte verziert. Den Peblos hatte sie gegürtet und an der Taille in eleganten Falten gebauscht

Nachdem seine Frau im Kindbett verstorben war, hatte John nicht vor, erneut zu heiraten. Egal wie sehr man versuchte, ihm ständig junge Mädchen anzupreisen. Deswegen war es ihm sehr recht, dass Elizabeth dem Haushalt vorstand und fast alle Entscheidungen eigenständig traf. Nur ganz selten beriet sie sich mit ihm. Was wohl heute der Fall war.

John trank noch einen Schluck, dann stellte er sich dem Unvermeidlichen.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Rodney sollte heute Trierarch Stephanos treffen, um mit ihm über den Proviant für die Rückfahrt nach Athen zu verhandeln. Gleichzeitig ging es um die Abgaben, die wir an Athen leisten müssen.“

„Das stimmt. Rodney hat das die letzten Male immer gemacht und kann das viel besser als ich. Er hat schließlich ausgerechnet, welche Mittel wir brauchen, um das nächste Jahr zu überstehen.“

„Soweit habt Ihr auch Recht“, Elizabeth nickte zustimmend. „Aber als ich auf dem Weg in die Vorratskammern an dem Empfangsraum vorbei ging, hörte ich, dass Rodney Stephanos einen besserwisserischen, machtgierigen Idioten nannte.“

John zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Er hatte Schlimmeres erwartet. „Du hast eingegriffen?“

„Wenn nicht, dann stünde Stephanos jetzt vor Ihnen und würde eine drastische Strafe verlangen. Ich bin mir wohl bewusst, dass es sich nicht schickt, fremden Männern gegenüber zu treten, doch der Schaden, den Rodney angerichtet hatte, musste begrenzt werden.“

In Griechenland war es nicht üblich, dass ein nicht dem Haushalt zugehöriger Mann die Hausherrin zu Gesicht bekam und in Athen hätte Elizabeths Verhalten für einen Skandal gesorgt. Hier in Massalie würden nur die neuen Siedler darüber tuscheln. Wer schon länger in Massalie lebte, hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Frauen selbstständiger waren. Die Händler hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie nicht mit Bürgermeister Halling, sondern mit seiner Stellvertreterin Teyla verhandeln mussten, Wer das nicht konnte, fuhr mit dem nächsten Schiff nach Hause.

„Wie ging es weiter?“

Elizabeth atmete tief ein.

„Ich habe Rodney für heute in die Ställe geschickt und mich bei Stephanos entschuldigt. Er war sichtlich geschmeichelt, dass ich mich dieses Vorfalls angenommen habe; und dass Rodney meinem Befehl folgen musste, hat ihm sichtliche Genugtuung bereitet. Eine endgültige Entscheidung müsst Ihr treffen.“

John konnte sich das gut vorstellen, dem Befehl einer Frau gehorchen zu müssen, war in Athen eine Demütigung. Aber nicht in Massalie.

Rodney war zwar seit fünf Jahren sein Sklave, aber eigentlich gehörte er zur Familie. Genau wie Elizabeth. Es war ein tiefes Band, über das sie nicht sprachen.

„Dann werde ich mich darum kümmern“, ging er auf sie ein. „Bitte sorge dafür, dass ein Bad bereit ist, wenn ich zurückkehre.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht.“ Elizabeth verließ lautlos den Raum.

John trank noch einen Schluck, dann stand er auf. In seinem Haus hielt er sich nicht damit auf, die Stiefel wieder anzuziehen, das Schwert trug er jedoch noch an seiner Seite – nur weil er vorsichtig war, war er erst vor kurzem einem Attentat entgangen.

 

Massalie war eine Kolonie im Gebiet der Kelten. Die meisten Barbaren begrüßten den Luxus, den sie zu erschwinglichen Preisen bekamen. Einige wenige sahen die Griechen als Invasoren und bekämpften sie mit allen Mitteln.

 

Schon von weitem hörte John, wo Rodney eingesetzt war. Seine Flüche waren nicht zu überhören.

„Du verdammtes, störrisches Vieh, beweg dich von der Wand weg, damit ich die andere Seite striegeln kann.“

Diplomatie gehörte wirklich nicht zu Rodneys Stärken – nicht einmal Pferden gegenüber.

John ging näher heran. Rodney war so damit beschäftigt, Chiron zur Seite zu schieben, dass er nichts mitbekam.

Die Stute hatte den Kopf gedreht, so dass sie Rodneys Aktionen beobachten konnte und John hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich über die vergeblichen Versuche amüsierte.

Lässig lehnte John sich an einen Stützbalken. Ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge und Chiron drehte den Kopf und kam zu ihm getrottet.

„Hey! Hau nicht ab, ich bekomme kein Abendessen, wenn du nicht geputzt bist!“

Als er John sah, veränderte sich Rodneys Gesichtsausdruck. Er wurde verschlossen, abweisend.

„Reicht es nicht aus, dass Elizabeth mich vor Stephanos' Strafe retten musste? Bekomme ich jetzt die Abreibung, wie Stephanos es verlangt hatte?“ Auch wenn Rodney es nicht aussprach, konnte John die Frustration und die Wut in seiner Miene ablesen. Als Sklave hatte Rodney keine Rechte, sondern war seinem Herrn ausgeliefert.

John wuschelte durch Chirons Mähne bevor er antwortete.

„Elizabeth hat mir nur von einer Auseinandersetzung berichtet, die sie mitbekommen hatte. Du solltest mich gut genug kennen, dass ich deine Version des Vorfalls hören möchte, bevor ich ein Urteil spreche.“

Rodney senkte den Kopf. Doch John sah, dass er errötete. Er atmete tief ein und aus, dann sah er wieder hoch.

„Ihr habt Recht, entschuldigt. Ich ärgere mich am meisten über mich selbst. Dass ich über seine Kommentare die Beherrschung verloren habe und ihn beschimpft habe.“

„Erzähle!“

„Zuerst lief alles wie vorgesehen. Ich teilte ihm mit, wie viel Personal wir für die Entladung des Konvois vorgesehen hatten und dass wir ihm Korn und Sklaven für den Rückweg verkaufen wollten.“

„Zu den Preisen, die wir besprochen hatten?“

Sie gaben Stephanos die Möglichkeit, in Athen einen guten Gewinn zu erzielen. So dass es sich für ihn lohnte, regelmäßig diese unsicheren Gewässer zu durchqueren.

„Ja. Statt darauf einzugehen und wie üblich zu feilschen, fragte er mich, wie lange es her sei, dass ich meine persische Heimat gesehen hatte. Dann wollte er wissen, ob ich es mir vorstellen könne, dass Ihr eine Garnison im persischen Grenzgebiet übernehmen würdet, wenn ich entsprechenden Einfluss auf Euch ausüben würde.“

John nickte. „Will er etwa Befehlshaber von Massalie werden? Reicht ihm die Macht, die er als Besitzer und Befehlshaber der Daedalus hat, nicht aus?“

Stephanos war einer der wenigen Trierarchen, die nicht nur ihr Geld in den Schiffsbau investiert hatten, sondern auch erfahren genug waren, gleichzeitig die Triere erfolgreich durch jeden Kampf zu steuern.

Rodney machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, dann gab er sich daran, die Stute weiter zu striegeln. „Er versuchte, mich zu bedrängen, nutzte aus, dass er mir körperlich überlegen ist und dann behauptete er auch noch, dass jeder Sklave bestechlich und es nur eine Frage des Preises sei, um mich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Seine Ruderer, die behaupten freie Menschen zu sein, mag er zwar mit Geld bestechen können, aber er hat ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich Euch für Geld verraten würde! Ihr habt mich vor den Silberminen bewahrt und ich habe, abgesehen von der bescheidenen Tatsache, dass ich ein Sklave bin, ein besseres Leben, als so manch ein Freier.“

„Idiot!“, rutschte es aus John hinaus. Dabei fragte er sich die ganze Zeit, was Stephanos mit dieser Aktion bezweckte. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich immer vollkommen korrekt verhalten und John hatte den Eindruck, dass es ein Detail gab, das Rodney bei dieser Auseinandersetzung übersehen hatte.

Johns Kommentar reichte, dass Rodney sich sichtlich entspannte, der Sklave gestattete sich sogar den Hauch eines Lächelns.

„Genau das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Bevor es weiter eskalieren konnte, betrat Elizabeth den Raum und rettete mich. Stephanos verlangte von ihr, dass ich sofort ausgepeitscht werden sollte, doch Elizabeth schickte mich in die Ställe. Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich gerade die Arbeit eines Sklaven mit einem wesentlich niedrigeren Bildungsstand und einer wesentlich höheren Körperkraft verrichte? Morgen wird mir alles wehtun.“

„Immer noch besser, als gepeitscht zu werden.“ Es war nicht einfach, das Grinsen angesichts Rodneys Lamentierens zu unterdrücken - besonders da er sich soweit entspannt hatte und wieder beim Du angekommen war. John schaffte es. „Da Elizabeth dich immer in die Ställe schickt, wenn sie dich beim Fluchen erwischt, bist du diese Arbeit gewohnt. Hör auf zu jammern. Du solltest stattdessen froh sein, dass dein Gelehrtenbauch fast verschwunden ist.“

Rodneys empörter Blick amüsierte John.

„Ihr mit eurem Sportswahn. Zu viel ist schädlich. Dass du als Kommandant ein Vorbild sein musst und deswegen jeden Morgen eine lange Strecke läufst, kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber warum Elizabeth und die anderen Dienerinnen jeden Morgen von Teyla unterrichtet werden, ist mir ein Rätsel.“

„Teyla kommt auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch. Massalie liegt weit ab von der Heimat und das Leben ist hier nicht ungefährlich. Ich mache mir nicht so viele Sorgen, wenn mein Haushalt in der Lage ist, sich zu verteidigen. Du könntest dort auch mitmachen.“

„Und mich vor den Frauen blamieren? Nein, dann miste ich lieber die Ställe aus.“

Hufgeklapper ertönte und durch das andere Tor führte Zelenka Hylonome in den Stall. Selbst im Halbdunkeln konnte John die bunt gestreifte Hose leuchten sehen, die der Skythe trug. Im Sonnenlicht konnte man die Farben kaum ertragen, doch da Zelenka einer seiner besten Männer war, hatte John es sich abgewöhnt, darüber etwas zu sagen.

„Musst du sie auch noch putzen?“, wollte John wissen

„Nein“, Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute. Zelenka wollte sich um sie kümmern. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr Gang nicht sauber war."

„Sie war übermütig und brauchte noch zusätzliche Bewegung“, korrigierte Zelenka Rodneys Aussage. „Du solltest nicht über Dinge reden, von denen du nichts verstehst. Von Pferden hast du überhaupt keine Ahnung, sonst bräuchtest du nicht fürs Putzen doppelt so viel Zeit. Hylonome war so frech, dass sie versucht hat, nach mir zu schnappen. Herr, Ihr müsst sie mehr bewegen. Die Tiere sind nicht ausgelastet.“

Der Skythe führte Hylonome in ihre Box und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps aufs Hinterteil. „Noch einmal so frech und du bekommst die Peitsche zu spüren.“

Dann drehte er sich um und blickte John durch zusammen gekniffene Augen an. Er konnte nicht gut sehen, deswegen konnte er die Tiere nur auf dem kleinen Trainingsplatz bewegen.

John gab ihm Recht, das reichte nicht für die temperamentvollen Stuten.

„In wenigen Wochen werde ich den Konvoi ins Landesinnere begleiten. Dann werde ich sie mitnehmen und sie werden mehr als genug Bewegung bekommen.“

„Wenn du aufhörst, Chiron zu kraulen, dann könnte ich sie in ihre Box bringen. Fertig gestriegelt ist sie.“ Rodneys Stimme war immer noch ein wenig angespannt.

John wuschelte noch einmal durch die Mähne, dann trat er bedauernd einen Schritt zurück.

Die Verwaltungsarbeit hielt ihn viel zu oft davon ab, Hylonome und Chiron vor seinen Kriegswagen zu spannen und mit ihnen Erkundungstouren zu unternehmen.

Rodney führte Chiron in die Box, gab ihr noch ein Stück Obst, dann ging er zum Ausgang.

Am Tor drehte er sich um.

„Kommst du? Ich kann erst baden, wenn du auch da bist und den Pferdegestank möchte ich schnell loswerden. Was für eine Strafe bekomme ich dafür, dass ich Stephanos beleidigt habe?“

Kopfschüttelnd folgte John ihm. Bei Rodney fragte er sich oft, wer nun Herr und wer Sklave war.

„Elizabeth hat dich schon für das Fluchen in die Ställe geschickt. Was dein Verhalten gegenüber Trierarch Stephanos angeht, behalte ich mir eine Entscheidung vor. Ich muss noch seine Version hören und will herausbekommen, warum er so gehandelt hat.“

Damit schaffte er es, Rodneys Laune einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

 

Aber nicht lange. Als sie das Bad betraten, sah John, dass Elizabeth zwei Wannen vorbereitet hatte.

Rodney kam zuerst seinen Pflichten nach, er half John aus seiner Tunika und übergoss ihn mit warmem Wasser, bevor er sich selbst in seine Wanne setzte.

Amüsiert beobachtete John, mit was für einem verzückten Ausdruck Rodney sich zurück lehnte.

Auch John entspannte sich einige Minuten, bevor er den Schaber nahm und sich den Schweiß mit langen Strichen vom Körper schabte. Als er damit fertig war, stand Rodney bereit und übergoss ihn erneut mit heißem Wasser, dann füllte er die Wanne mit den bereit stehenden Krügen, damit John sich noch einmal hinsetzten konnte.

Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Wärme und den wohl riechenden Dampf.

„Was gibt es außer Stephanos' Ankunft noch für Neuigkeiten?“

Rodney setzte sich auch wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

Es war einer der angenehmsten Momente des Tages. Sauber und entspannt in der Wanne zu sitzen und sich von Rodney über den neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch informieren zu lassen.

„Als Teyla heute hier war, kam es zu einem kleinen Unfall, weil Laura zu übereifrig war. Sie hat sich das Handgelenk gebrochen und wird die nächsten Wochen nur für leichte Arbeiten einsetzbar sein. Ich sage doch schon immer: ‚Sport ist Mord', aber auf mich hört ja keiner.“

Rodney lamentierte aber nicht weiter, sondern nahm den Faden wieder auf. „Elizabeth hat Carson, den Arzt, rufen lassen, der sie dann behandelt hat. Ich könnte wetten, dass er dich demnächst aufsuchen wird, und sich nach Lauras Preis erkundigen wird.“

„Wer nimmt die Wette an?“

„Niemand, noch nicht einmal Zelenka. Sie alle sind der Meinung, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Laura verliebt ist.“

John schloss die Augen.

„Wenn Laura sich auch für ihn interessiert, werde ich ihnen nicht im Weg stehen. Will er sie nur als Sklavin, oder wird er ihr die Freiheit geben?“

„Die Wetten stehen fünfzig zu fünfzig. Da ich versuche, Carson aus dem Weg zu gehen, kann ich den Zustand der Beliebtheit nicht beurteilen.“

„Du solltest ihm dankbar sein.“

„Er erprobte sein magisches Wissen an mir aus. Mich wundert, dass er mich nicht ganz verhext hat.“

„Er hat dir das Leben gerettet“, erinnerte John ihn mit einem leisen Tadel in der Stimme.

„Ja, indem er mir die Luftröhre angeschnitten hat und ein Schilfrohr hineingesetzt hat. Nur durch Magie kann man damit atmen.“

John erinnerte sich zu gut an die Panik, die er empfunden hatte, nachdem Rodney wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft geschnappt hatte. Durch seine zugeschwollene Kehle konnte er nicht mehr atmen, so dass sein Gesicht langsam blau anlief

„Du bekamst keine Luft mehr, nachdem du die kleine saure Frucht gegessen hattest, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dass du nicht erstickst.“

Manchmal hatte John noch Alpträume von diesem Moment. Er erinnerte sich, wie erleichtert er war, als Rodney nach dem Einsetzen des Schilfrohrs wieder atmen konnte.

„Ich habe davon eine Narbe zurück behalten.“

„Aber du lebst. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“

„Nur ein persönlicher Eindruck.“

„Ja?“ Träge öffnete John ein Auge. Viel länger sollte er nicht in dem Wasser sitzen, sonst würde er einschlafen.

„Stephanos, er wirkte extrem angespannt, fast schon gehetzt. Als ob er verfolgt würde. Verrückte Idee, aber so wirkte er auf mich.“

„Genau so wie sein Verhalten dir gegenüber überhaupt nicht zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten zu passen scheint.“

„Genau. Und wenn selbst ich das schon merke, ist es extrem auffällig gewesen.“

Jetzt griff auch Rodney zum Schaber, um den Schweiß zu entfernen. Danach wusch er sich mit frischem Wasser ab, stand auf und hielt John ein Handtuch hin.

Lächelnd blickte er zu seinem Sklaven hoch.

„Was ist?“

„Hast du es eben nicht gerochen? Es gibt Huhn und dazu frisches Sesambrot. Nachdem ich heute so hart gearbeitet habe, habe ich mir das Abendessen redlich verdient. Komm schon, ich verhungere.“

Kopfschüttelnd stand John auf. Ließ sich von Rodney abrubbeln und genoss es, als sein Sklave anschließend Öl auf seine Haut verteilte und es mit geschickten Händen einmassierte.

Dann zog er die frische Tunika an, die Rodney ihm reichte.

 

Obwohl es im Esszimmer insgesamt sieben Speiseliegen gab, wurden für das Abendessen nur drei belegt. John hielt nichts davon, mit großem Aufwand zu essen und liebte es im kleinen Kreis die wichtigste Mahlzeit einzunehmen. Zelenka und Rodney leisteten ihm fast immer Gesellschaft, nur ganz selten lud er Gäste ein.

Da sie unter sich waren, bediente Elizabeth sie und aß mit.

Das Gespräch drehte sich recht schnell um die Felder, die John im fruchtbaren Hinterland besaß, um die Ernteerwartungen und um den neuesten Klatsch aus der Stadt. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass ein wilder Krieger bei Halling zu Gast war und um Teyla warb.

Die Wetten, dass er sie bekommen würde, standen gegen ihn.

Das Huhn war noch nicht ganz verzehrt, als John Unruhe im Portico bemerkte. Fast gleichzeitig betrat Kavanagh – einer der Haussklaven und Rodney unterstellt - den Raum.

„Herr, Kommandant Evangelos ist da und möchte Euch dringend sprechen.“

Alarmiert blickte John hoch. Wenn sein militärischer Stellvertreter so spät kam, musste etwas passiert sein.

„Lass ihn hinein.“

Kavanagh verließ gefolgt von Elizabeth den Raum. Da Evangelos erst vor kurzem nach Massalie versetzt worden war, hatte er sich noch nicht an die hiesige Sitte gewöhnt und dachte, dass ehrbare Frauen nur über die Kinder und die Handarbeit reden könnten.

Bedauernd blickte John ihr hinterher. Er schätzte ihren Rat und wünschte sich mehr als ein Mal, dass die Etikette anders wäre.

John setzte sich auf und da betrat Evangelos auch schon den Raum.

 

"Entschuldigt die späte Störung, Herr, aber eben kam ein Leuchtsignal vom Berg, dass fremde Schiffe gesichtet wurden.“

„Wie viele?“

„Wahrscheinlich sechs. Keine Handelsschiffe, Triere. Wir konnten noch nicht herausfinden woher sie kommen, dafür waren sie noch zu weit weg. Doch wenn die Dämmerung einsetzt, werden sie vor Anker gehen und die Besatzung wird am Ufer übernachten. Ich möchte einen Erkundungstrupp vorschicken, um sie zu beobachten. Ohne den Aussichtspunkt auf dem Berg hätten wir sie nicht entdeckt. Sie haben so viel Abstand gehalten, dass sie selber denken, außerhalb unserer Sichtweite zu sein. Die fremden Schiffe werden wahrscheinlich mehrere Stadien westlich von der Rhone-Mündung an Land gehen.“

John nickte zustimmend. „Wenn sie nicht damit rechnen, dass wir sie gesehen habe, werden sie nachlässig sein. Wo denken Sie, werden sie vor Anker gehen? Östlich von Massalie ist es mit den Steilküsten und den weit ins Meer ragenden Klippen zu gefährlich, um vor Anker zu gehen.“

„Das stimmt, Herr. Auf der vorgelagerten Inselgruppe sind Wachen stationiert. Ausgerüstet mit Katapulten, um Brandbomben zu werfen, wissen sie sich zu wehren, dass kein feindliches Schiff dort ankert.“

„Dann bleibt nur der Westen. Wenn es stürmen sollte, werden die Schiffe aufs Ufer gedrückt, aber wenn sie nur für eine Nacht dort ankern, dürfte nichts passieren.“ John stand auf und ging unruhig auf und ab. Dann entschied er sich, selbst nach zu sehen. „Zelenka, lauf und veranlasse, dass Hylonome für mich gesattelt wird. Ich werde selber gehen“. Endlich eine Chance der ungeliebten Verwaltungsarbeit zu entkommen. Als Kommandant fühlte er sich oft mehr wie ein Verwalter, als ein Soldat.

Wortlos stand der Skythe auf und verließ das Esszimmer.

„Herr, nehmt meine Eskorte mit. Es ist zu gefährlich für Euch, ohne Begleitung unterwegs zu sein.“ Evangelos sparte sich eine deutlichere Anspielung auf das Attentat.

John seufzte, natürlich hatte sein Stellvertreter Recht.

„Aus wem besteht die Eskorte? Stavroúla und Bábis?“

Evangelos nickte.

„Es sind hervorragende Hopliten, aber als Kundschafter sind sie nicht zu gebrauchen. Mit ihnen ist die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, größer als ohne sie.“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge, aber ich werde sie nicht mitnehmen.“

Evangelos' resignierter Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles, aber er widersprach nicht weiter.

„Ihr könnt nicht alleine gehen“, protestierte stattdessen Rodney. John funkelte ihn wütend an, aber nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens hielt er einen bösen Kommentar zurück und sah ihn stattdessen herausfordernd an.

„Bis ich in der Garnison bin und die Männer ausgewählt habe, ist es zu spät. Aber wenn Du mich nicht alleine gehen lassen willst, kannst Du mich natürlich begleiten.“

„Gebt mir einen Bogen und ich bin Euer Mann.“

John konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Rodney angesichts der Gefahr einen Rückzieher machen würde. Schließlich war er nur ein Gelehrter und kein Soldat. Dass er auch Bogen schießen konnte, war etwas ganz neues. Verbrachte er so viel Zeit mit der Verwaltung seiner Soldaten, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Rodney zu kämpfen gelernt hatte? Falls er es wirklich beherrschte, war es eine sehr positive Nachricht.

„Du weißt, wo die Waffen sind. Bring mir meine Rüstung mit.“

„Ja, Herr!“ Rodney nahm sich noch ein Stück Brot und verließ dann den Raum. Kopfschüttelnd blickte ihm John hinterher. Rodney würde sich niemals die Blöße geben, mit einer Fähigkeit zu prahlen, die er nicht besaß, deswegen hatte John volles Vertrauen zu ihm und grübelte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern kümmerte er sich um die anderen dringenden Dinge. „Evangelos?“

„Ja, Herr?“

„Reite zurück zur Garnison und versetze sie in Alarmbereitschaft. Wenn etwas schief läuft, wird Rodney ein Feuer entzünden und wir brauchen Hilfe. Ein Kontingent Hopliten sollte dann reichen, um uns aus der Misere zu helfen.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Evangelos ging und John nutzte die Zeit, um noch ein Stück Fleisch zu essen. Wenn er die Situation richtig einschätzte, würden sie ungefähr zwei Stunden unterwegs sein, um den Küstenstreifen zu erreichen, wo die Schiffe vor Anker lagen.

Er würde sich anschleichen müssen, um die Fremden zu beobachten. Er brauchte jemanden, damit er sich um sein Pferd kümmern würde. Genau die richtige Aufgabe für Rodney.

Er wischte sich gerade die Hände an einem Tuch ab, als Kavanagh erneut das Esszimmer betrat.

„Herr, Teyla und ein unbekannter Mann möchten Euch sprechen.“

Dabei hatte seine Stimme einen verächtlichen Unterton. Zwar hatte John Kavanagh genau wie Rodney und Elizabeth vor fünf Jahren gekauft, aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen, war er zu John devot und unterwürfig, verachtete aber alles, was in seinen Augen einen niedrigeren Status als er selbst hatte. Also Frauen, Barbaren und Feldsklaven.

John mochte so ein Verhalten nicht – genau so wenig, wie er Kavanagh mochte, aber weil der Mann ansonsten gute Arbeit leistete, war es noch nie zum Disput gekommen.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, bring sie in den großen Empfangsraum, ich komme nach. Dann gehe zu Zelenka und sag ihm, dass er beide Stuten satteln soll.“

John zupfte seine Tunika zurecht, überzeugte sich, dass sein Schwert richtig saß, dann folgte er.

 

Teyla und ein Fremder standen schon im Empfangsraum, als John ihn betrat.

Der Unbekannte war sehr groß, muskulös und schien in seinem Blut afrikanische Vorfahren zu haben. Er trug eine Lederhose und eine einfache Leinentunika. Die langen Haare hatte er nach der Sitte seiner Vorfahren in Rastalocken geflochten. Die Knochen, die als Schmuck eingeflochten waren, hatten große Ähnlichkeit mit Menschenknochen.

An seiner Seite trug er ein bronzenes Kurzschwert und einen Pfeilköcher. In dem Lederschlauch, den er über den Rücken trug, hatte er wohl seinen Bogen verstaut.

Teyla wirkte klein gegen ihn und noch zierlicher als sonst. Sie trug einen weiten, bodenlangen Rock und eine kurzärmelige helle Tunika. John wusste, dass der erste Eindruck täuschte. Sie war eine Kriegerin, die ihr Handwerk verstand. Er hatte oft genug zugesehen, wie sie den Frauen seines Haushaltes den Stockkampf beibrachte und achtete ihre Geschwindigkeit und ihre Stärke. Der Stock, den sie locker in ihrer linken Hand hielt, war nicht zum Wandern gedacht.

„Teyla!“ John neigte zur Begrüßung den Kopf.

„Kommandant Sheppard!“ Auch sie neigte den Kopf. Es war eine anmutige Geste, die nichts Unterwürfiges an sich hatte.

„Ich möchte Euch Ronon Dex vorstellen. Er ist Gast in meinem Haus.“

„Willkommen. Ich habe schon einiges über Sie gehört.“

„Danke“, auch Dex senkte seinen Kopf. „Und das wäre?“

„Dass ein Fremder von hohem Wuchs Teylas Gefährte geworden ist.“

„Nur Freund und Kampfgefährte.“

John unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Rodney würde sich über die Information freuen. Er hatte darauf gewettet und würde von Zelenka Geld einfordern.

„Was ist der Grund eures Besuches?“

John hasste es, sich zu lange mit Floskeln aufhalten zu müssen, außerdem musste jeden Moment Rodney mit der Ausrüstung zurückkommen.

„Es sind fremde Schiffe gesichtet worden. Sind sie eine Bedrohung?“

Als Vertreterin des Bürgermeisters hatte Teyla das Recht, ihn zu fragen. John konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich habe die Information erst vor wenigen Augenblicken erhalten und werde diese Nacht die Landungsstelle erkunden. Kommt morgen früh noch einmal her, dann kann ich euch mehr sagen.“

Teyla und Ronon wechselten einen Blick.

„Ihr geht allein?“ Teylas Frage verriet pure Neugierde.

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Begleitung. Zu zweit ist das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, recht gering.“

Wieder tauschten die Beiden einen Blick, wieder ergriff Teyla das Wort.

„Acht Augen sehen mehr als vier. Wir würden euch gerne begleiten. Halling wird sehr erfreut sein, wenn er von mir einen Bericht aus erster Hand bekommt.“

Innerlich seufzte John auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Um Halling nicht zu beleidigen durfte er Teylas Angebot nicht ablehnen. Sie war auch nicht das Problem, er vertraute ihr und wusste, dass sie kampferprobt war. Aber er kannte Dex nicht. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er den Mann einschätzen sollte und wusste nicht, ob er ihm sein Leben anvertrauen konnte.

Es war gut möglich, dass er Karthager war und sich als Spion eingeschlichen hatte.

John sagte nichts, seufzte nur leise und sah Teyla fragend an.

„Ronon, zeig ihm deinen Rücken.“

Was Teylas Aufforderung mit der Vertrauenswürdigkeit des Fremden zu tun hatte, war John ein Rätsel. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

Bevor Dex dazu kam, Teylas Bitte zu erfüllen, betrat Rodney mit Johns Rüstung in den Händen den Raum. Er hielt seinen Kopf demutsvoll gesenkt, wie es sich für einen Sklaven gehörte.

„Herr, Eure Rüstung. Möchtet Ihr sie jetzt anlegen oder wollt Ihr später nach mir rufen?“

„Bleib hier“, entschied John. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, es lohnt sich nicht, dass ich dich wegschicke.“

Auffordernd sah John Dex an.

Dieser erwiderte den Blick und zuckte mit keiner Wimper.

Da John es nicht einsah, zuerst zur Seite zu blicken – er war nicht nur der Herr im Haus, sondern auch noch der militärische Kommandant von Massalie und von einem Barbaren würde er sich schon mal gar nicht niederstarren lassen – kam es zu einem Blickduell.

Als Dex nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit mit einer energischen Bewegung die Tunika auszog und sich umdrehte, fühlte John sich nicht als Sieger, sondern war erleichtert, dass es vorbei war. Er hätte diesen Kampf nicht viel länger durchgestanden.

„Oh ihr Götter!“

Rodneys entsetzter Ausruf ließ John näher hinsehen.

Dex Rücken war vor Jahren fürchterlich zugerichtet worden. Man musste ihn ausgepeitscht haben, bis die Haut in Fetzen vom Körper hing, anders konnte John sich die Narben nicht erklären.

„Was ist passiert?“

 

Im Gegensatz zu Rodney war John nicht entsetzt, sondern fühlte nur eine gewisse Neugierde. Er hatte schon zu oft erlebt, wie Männer zur Strafe für ein Vergehen ausgepeitscht wurden, als dass ihn die Narben noch schocken konnten. Er hoffte nur, dass der Barbar sich kurz fassen würde, denn die Dämmerung war nah und er wollte den Weg zur Küste im Hellen zurücklegen.

 

„DAS habe ich Karthago zu verdanken. Zudem hat man versucht, mich in die Sklaverei zu zwingen und meinen Stamm abgeschlachtet.“

Kein ungewöhnliches Schicksal. John wusste, dass es ihn auch treffen konnte, sollte er in einem Kampf unterliegen. Statt das Mitgefühl – das er empfand – zu zeigen, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos.

„Das sieht übel aus, aber ich habe schon mehr als ein Mal befohlen, dass ein Mann für sein Fehlverhalten ausgepeitscht werden soll. Erzähle mehr von dir, damit ich dich einschätzen kann.“

Dex' grimmiges Lächeln ließ Johns Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, aber auch die Gefühlsregung konnte er unterdrücken.

„Es waren Sklavenjäger, die mein Volk ausrotteten. Ich war auf der Jagd und kam zurück, als das Gemetzel vorbei war. Statt mich zu töten, spielten sie mit mir. Ich nutzte meine Chancen und tötete die Bestien. Der letzte Schlächter meines Clans hat überlebt und irgendwann wird er in meine Hände fallen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, warum Sie mir vertrauen sollen. Das ist alleine Ihre Entscheidung. Doch solange ich lebe, werde ich mit aller Kraft, die ich habe, Karthago bekämpfen.“

Ronon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah John herausfordernd an.

 

John sah in die furchtlosen Augen und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Ich vertraue Teyla. Sie hat schon oft bewiesen, dass sie Menschen besser einschätzen kann als ich. Und da sie in dir einen wertvollen Verbündeten sieht, nehme ich dich auf dieser Erkundungstour mit und du kannst beweisen, dass dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt ist.“

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen“, entgegnete er ernst.

Für diese Mission waren die Gefahren recht gering, da John nur vorhatte, herauszufinden, wie viele Kampfschiffe es waren und wie stark die Bewaffnung war. Er hatte nicht vor, sich in unmittelbare Feindesnähe zu begeben. Genau das Richtige, damit er Dex besser kennenlernen konnte.

John drehte sich um.

„Rodney, jetzt kannst du mir beim Anlegen der Rüstung helfen.“ Gleichzeitig legte John den Schwertgurt ab und zog sich die Tunika über den Kopf.

„Wir werden draußen auf euch warten.“ Teyla neigte den Kopf und verließ gefolgt von Dex fluchtartig den Raum.

Da erst wurde John bewusst, dass es über Teyla viele Gerüchte gab, aber keins irgendeinen Wahrheitsgehalt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade irgendeine ihrer Sitten verletzt – im Gegensatz zu Ronon, der eine Hose trug, hatte er außer der Tunika nichts anderes angehabt.

Seufzend massierte John sich den Nacken. Für ihn war sie eine Kriegerin, deswegen hatte er auch nicht nachgedacht, als er angefangen hatte, sich auszuziehen. Er würde sich bei ihr entschuldigen müssen. Irgendwann und er hoffte, dass er es schaffte, ohne zu stottern.

Er wurde abgelenkt, als Rodney ihm die seidene Tunika gab. Er zog sie an, dann schlüpfte er in den Bronzepanzer, der aus einem Vorder- und Rückenteil bestand.

Das Metall war poliert und würde in der Sonne glänzen und seine Position verraten, aber wenn sie bei den Trierern ankamen, würde es schon dunkel sein.

Effizient half Rodney ihm in den Panzer und schloss sorgfältig alle Schnallen, dabei achtete er darauf, dass das Metall richtig saß.

Die Schuhe zog John sich selbst an, doch Rodney schnürte sie und prüfte, dass das Leder nicht in die Haut schnitt.

Anschließend reichte er John die bronzenen Beinschienen. Sie waren vor vielen Jahren auf seine Beinform angepasst worden und saßen immer noch wie angegossen. Einige wenige Polster verhinderten, dass das Metall die Haut wund scheuerte. Dann schnallte John sich den Schwertgurt um.

Fertig angezogen, betrachtete John seinen Sklaven. Rodney trug immer noch seine einfache Tunika. Auf dem Boden lagen ein Pfeilköcher und ein skythischer Reiterbogen.

„Kannst du damit sicher umgehen? Nicht, dass mich ein verirrter Pfeil trifft.“

„Zelenka hat es mir beigebracht. Er hatte es als Kind gelernt, als seine Augen noch gut waren. Für die olympischen Spiele bin ich nicht gut genug, aber es reicht, um im Notfall die Frauen zu verteidigen.“

„Warum hat mir Elizabeth nie von deinem Training berichtet?“

„Weil sie dann immer von Teyla unterrichtet wurde. Es reicht, dass Zelenka meine Technik kritisiert, da brauchte ich keine Horde kreischender Frauen um mich.“

Das erklärte Rodneys heftige Weigerung, überhaupt am Kampftraining teilzunehmen. John war zufrieden, dass Rodney eine Alternative für sich gesucht hatte.

„Und warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?“

„Ich bin perfekt in der Buchführung, ich kann mathematische Probleme lösen und ich kenne alle Gestirne, die am Himmel stehen. Schließlich bin ich ein Gelehrter. Außer dir hat noch niemand körperliche Fitness von mir erwartet und dementsprechend schwer fiel es mir, das Schießen zu erlernen. Frag nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis ich endlich die Scheibe traf und ich wollte es dir erst erzählen, wenn ich mit meiner Trefferquote zufrieden bin. Ich bin nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, aber es reicht, um dich zu begleiten. Wollten wir nicht los?“

John kannte Rodneys Hang zum Perfektionismus und ahnte, wie gut er schon sein musste. Er brauchte sich um seinen Sklaven keine Sorge zu machen.

„Ja, aber erst brauchst du noch einen Panzer. So ungeschützt nehme ich dich nicht mit.“

„Du hattest mir dazu keine Anweisung gegeben.“

Genervt verdrehte John die Augen.

„Sonst denkst du auch mit.“

„Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich muss nicht zurück, sondern nur ins Esszimmer, da habe ich vorsorglich einen Panzer deponiert. Geh schon mal vor in die Ställe, ich komme sofort nach.“

Rodney drückte ihm noch den Bogen in die Hand und verschwand ins Esszimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte John Rodneys Anweisung.

 

Zelenka hatte Hylonome und Chiron bereits gesattelt. Die Stuten scharrten ungeduldig mit den Hufen.

John streichelte sie kurz, dann stieg er auf. Zelenka reichte ihm den Schild, den er über den Rücken hängte und den Helm befestigte er an den Sattel.

Er nahm den Zügel, als Rodney mit einer einfachen Leinenrüstung bekleidet zu ihm kam, sich mit Zelenkas Hilfe aufs Pferd schwang und misstrauisch nach unten blickte.

„Bist du bereit?“ John grinste ihn an.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich frage mich, warum ich dir überhaupt angeboten habe, mitzukommen. Ich bin ein Gelehrter, kein Krieger. Morgen wird mir wahrscheinlich alles weh tun.“

John ignorierte das Gejammere. Ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge und die Tiere fielen in einen leichten Trab. John lenkte Hylonome durch das Eingangstor. Dahinter warteten Teyla und Dex auf sie. Sie waren auch beritten, so dass John sein Pferd antreiben konnte, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, dass sie zurück bleiben würden.

Dabei ignorierte er Rodneys fast schon panischen Aufschrei, denn Chiron gehorchte nicht ihm, sondern lief wie vor dem Streitwagen direkt neben Hylonome.

John genoss die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Hylonome lief. Sie war nicht nur schnell, sondern ließ sich auch leicht lenken. Ein leichtes Zupfen am Zügel, ein Ruf und sie folgte dem Befehl.

Bis zur Küste hatten sie nur offenes Gelände, wo vereinzelt Pinienbäume Schatten spendeten vor sich. Er spornte Hylonome an und genoss den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit.

 

Am liebsten hätte er die ganze Strecke im gestreckten Galopp zurückgelegt, doch nach kurzer Zeit drosselte er das Tempo. Die Tiere sollten am Ziel nicht erschöpft sein, sondern mussten die ganze Strecke auch noch zurück laufen.

 

Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt als sie den Küstenstreifen erreichten. John hatte befürchtet, mehrere Buchten absuchen zu müssen, um die fremden Schiffe zu finden.

Seine Sorge war unbegründet. Vor ihm war zwar offenes Wasser und der Strand war unberührt, doch nachdem er vom Pferd abgestiegen und vorsichtig auf einen Hügelkamm geklettert war, konnte er die Masten der Trieren zwei Buchten weiter sehen.

Dex hatte es auch erkannt und lenkte sein Pferd in die Richtung. Da es inzwischen zu dunkel war, um mehr als Umrisse zu erkennen, trotteten die Tiere im Schritt voran. Das Sternenlicht reichte jedoch aus, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen.

Als Ronon jetzt die Führung übernahm, hielt John sich zurück. Schließlich wollte er die Kampfeigenschaften von ihm herausfinden und dafür musste er ihn in Aktion erleben.

Rodney saß inzwischen wesentlich entspannter auf Chiron. Er hatte seine Panik überwunden und sich damit abgefunden, dass er nur Passagier war. Was ihn aber nicht daran gehindert hatte zu fluchen, wann immer er einen Grund fand. Die Sonne, die blendete, das Gras, das ihm zum Niesen brachte. Er hatte viele Gründe gefunden.

„Alles in Ordnung, Rodney?“ Rodney schnaubte. „Ich bin durchgerüttelt worden und werde morgen viele blaue Flecken habe. Zudem habe ich bei deinem Tempo Angst gehabt, dass Chiron jeden Moment über einen Stein stolpern würde und wir uns den Hals brechen würden. Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es blendend.“

Der sarkastische Unterton bracht John zum Grinsen.

„Das tut gut zu hören“, war seine trockene Antwort. „Wenn wir gleich die Bucht erreichen, bleibst du bei den Tieren und bist still. Das Wasser trägt Töne sehr weit und ich möchte dich nicht auf dem karthagischen Sklavenmarkt suchen müssen. Falls wir in einer Stunden noch nicht zurück sein sollten, dann zündest du ein großes Feuer an, damit Evangelos zu unserer Rettung ausrückt.“

„Ja, Herr. Und wenn alles schief geht, dann schlage ich mich in die Büsche und bete, dass mich weder die Fremden, noch eine Schlange finden werden.“

„Du bist freiwillig hier, warum jammerst du?“

„Ich jammere nicht. Dann würde ich dir sagen, dass ich schon von unzähligen Insekten gestochen worden bin und dass ich mehr Staub geschluckt habe, als sonst in zwei Monaten.“

John schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

 

Kurz darauf hielt Ronon an und deutete auf einen Pinienhain. Sie waren nicht mehr weit von dem Hügelkamm entfernt, hinter dem sich die Küste verbarg.

„Wir sollten die Pferde hier lassen!“

Er war nah genug, dass sie nicht weit laufen mussten und die Äste gaben genug Schatten, um die Pferde zu verbergen.

John nickte zustimmend und lenkte Hylonome in den Schatten des Baumes. Dort war es dunkler als auf dem offenen Feld und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

 

Als die Pferde anhielten, sprang John ab und nahm sich seinen Schild. Während Rodney die Stuten festhielt, lief er im lockeren Trab zur Hügelkuppel. Teyla und Dex folgten ihm. Kurz bevor sie oben ankamen, hockte John sich hin und kroch das letzte Stück. Im Sternenlicht wäre seine Silhouette weit zu sehen gewesen. Auch die anderen krochen die letzten Meter.

Sieben Kampfschiffe lagen in der Bucht vor Anker. Alles Trieren und John konnte im Mondlicht die Ruder zählen. Danach schätzte er, dass das kleinste Schiff mit etwa 120 und das größte mit 180 Ruderern besetzt war. Für diesen Bereich des Mittelmeeres war es eine beachtliche Streitmacht.

Dex lenkte Johns Aufmerksamkeit von den Schiffen ab, als er ihn an der Schulter berührte und auf die Lagerfeuer deutete, die am Strand brannten.

John konnte nichts Auffälliges erkennen.

Dort waren erschöpfte Männer, die sich nach einem harten Tag an den Rudern ihr Abendessen zubereiteten.

Fragend hob er die Schultern.

Da deutete Ronon auf eine kleine Gruppe, die etwas abseits stand. Es waren die Schiffsführer und Offiziere.

Zuerst konnte John nicht erkennen, was Dex ihm zeigen wollte, doch als ein Mann sich umdrehte und im Feuerschein seine Rüstung schimmerte, da wusste er, was los war. Er nickte Dex anerkennend zu, dann kroch er zurück.

Als John weit genug weg war, stand er auf und lief zu seinem Wagen.

Rodney hatte ihn bereits gesehen, so dass John nur noch den Schild auf den Rücken zu schwingen braucht und die Zügel zu übernehmen konnte.

Er schwang sich auf den Rücken von Hylonome und lenkte sie Richtung Heimat.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Stuten angetrieben, um schneller anzukommen. Denn jetzt hatte er noch mehr Fragen, auf die er Antworten brauchte.

Aber die Dunkelheit und das unbekannte Gelände zwangen John zur Vernunft.

Solange sie noch nicht weit genug weg waren, war Rodney still. Sogar noch ein ganzes Stück weiter hielt er den Mund, doch dann platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Was hast du gesehen? Was ärgert dich so maßlos?“

„Dass ich jetzt die Erklärung für Stephanos' seltsames Verhalten habe. Er kann sich auf etwas gefasst machen.“

Johns Stimme war kalt und hart. Er fragte sich, was der Trierarch sich dabei gedacht hatte, sie im Ungewissen zu lassen. Da war die Wut, das Gefühl, von Stephanos verraten worden zu sein, schließlich kannten sie sich schon seit Jahren. Und die Frage, ob es vielleicht doch eine logische Erklärung dafür gab.

 

Es war reines Glück gewesen, dass die Schiffe entdeckt worden waren. Etwas diesigeres Wetter und niemand hätte sie gesehen.

Unbewusst schnalzte John mit der Zunge. Hylonome und Chiron fielen darauf in einen leichten Galopp.

„Willst du uns umbringen?“ Rodneys entsetzter Ausruf war nicht unberechtigt.

John zog an den Zügeln und die Pferde wurden wieder langsamer. John kam es vor, als ob selbst ein Ochsengespann schneller wäre. Dabei war es seine eigene Ungeduld.

„Kommandant Sheppard?“

Teyla ritt neben ihm.“

„Ja?“

„Was wissen Sie, was wir noch nicht wissen?“

„Ich weiß nichts“, wehrte John den Vorwurf ab. „Ich habe nur einen Verdacht, mit dem ich Trierarch Stephanos konfrontieren werde.“

„Das ist der Kommandant der Daedalus, die heute Morgen vor Anker gegangen ist?“

„Ja, das ist er“, bestätigte John.

„Dann werde ich mitkommen. Schließlich geht es um die Sicherheit von Massalie, die durch die fremden Schiffe gefährdet wird.“

Ihre Stimme war sanft, hatte aber einen sehr entschlossenen Unterton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Doch John konnte sie nicht einfach so mitnehmen.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“

„Warum nicht?“

John seufzte. Warum musste er immer die Frauengespräche führen? Besonders mit einer Frau wie Teyla, die bestenfalls nachsichtig lächeln, schlimmstenfalls einen Kampf vorschlagen würde, den er nicht gewinnen konnte. Er versuchte, es zu erklären.

„Stephanos ist ein sehr konservativer Grieche. Für ihn gibt es nur zwei Sorten Frauen. Ehrbare, die den Haushalt führen und Kinder gebären oder Dienerinnen, die ihm als Tänzerinnen und Gauklerinnen Vergnügen bereiten. Er wird sich weigern, überhaupt eine Frau zu empfangen und diese Schmach möchte ich Ihnen ersparen. Eben weil ich weiß, dass Sie eine großartige Kriegerin und eine ehrbare Frau sind.“

„Danke Kommandant Sheppard. Ich weiß Ihre Antwort sehr zu schätzen.“ Teyla neigte den Kopf. „Trotzdem werde ich mitkommen.“

„Wer ihr den Zutritt verweigert, bekommt mit mir Ärger.“ Ronons Stimme war leise, doch John konnte den unterschwelligen Donnergroll hören und musste grinsen.

Stephanos' Soldaten waren Seeleute, die vielleicht ein Schiff bedienen und rudern konnten. Aber gegen Ronon hatten sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Er begann, sich auf die Konfrontation mit Stephanos zu freuen.

 

In der Dunkelheit dauerte es drei Stunden, bis sie wieder in Massalie waren. Bevor sie zu Stephanos ritten, hielt John kurz zu Hause an, um einen Bediensteten mitzunehmen. Da es zu so vorgerückter Stunde nicht zu erwarten war, dass Stephanos' Diener noch wach waren, brauchte er jemanden, um vor dem Haus die Zügel zu halten. Zudem konnte er mit einer Fackel vorlaufen. Kavanagh stand am Tor, um auf sie zu warten und fügte sich seinem Schicksal. John hörte jedoch sein leises Murren, als er sich eine Fackel holte.

Sie nahmen die Prachtstraße zum Hafen. Alle Privathäuser lagen im Dunkeln, nur im Artemis- und im Apollotempel brannten noch Lichter.

Stephanos besaß direkt am Hafen ein nicht wirklich kleines Haus. Weit genug weg von den Warenhäusern, die besonders im Sommer schon von weitem zu riechen waren. Dafür ankerte seine Triere in unmittelbarer Nähe.

Wie alle anderen Wohnungen, war auch Stephanos' Haus dunkel. John störte sich nicht daran und hielt direkt vor dem Haupteingang, sprang vom Wagen, ging zum Tor und klopfte energisch an. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein Dienstbote schob die Sichtluke zur Seite und hielt eine kleine Öllampe hoch.

Als er sah, dass es kein Bote vom Schiff war, wurde seine Miene abweisend.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr“, sein Tonfall war höflich. „Trierarch Stephanos hat sich bereits zurückgezogen und ich darf ihn nicht stören.“

„Sag ihm, dass Kommandant Sheppard zusammen mit dem Vertreter des Bürgermeisters hier ist“, wie es sich gehörte, übernahm Rodney das Gespräch. „Wenn er uns nicht empfängt, wird es kein Handelsabkommen geben und die Schiffe werden ohne Ladung nach Griechenland zurückkehren. Willst du verantwortlich sein, dass der Trierarch bankrott geht? Sorg dafür, dass er von seiner Gespielin ablässt und uns empfängt.“ Die letzten Worte donnerte Rodney dem Diener entgegen, der verängstigt den Kopf einzog.

„Ich werde es versuchen“, gab er als Antwort. Er senkte die Öllampe und John wusste, dass er so eingeschüchtert war, dass er wirklich seinen Herrn wecken würde.

„Willst du uns etwa wie Bettler vor der Tür stehen lassen?“

Bevor Rodney noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde ein Riegel zur Seite geschoben und der Diener ließ sie herein und deutete auf einen größeren Raum.

„Bitte wartet dort.“

„Sorge dafür, dass wir etwas zu essen bekommen.“

Rodneys herrischer Tonfall war zu viel für den armen Mann. Er zuckte zusammen, nickte und dann lief er weg.

John ging in den Raum, auf den der Diener gedeutet hatte. Es war ein prächtig ausstaffierter Empfangsraum. Die Klinen waren aus polierter Bronze gefertigt und mit feinsten Seidenpolstern bedeckt. Er setzte sich und legte seine Füße hoch, ohne auf die feine Staubspur zu achten, die er auf dem Polster hinterließ.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein anderer, verschlafen aussehender Sklave brachte ihnen Wein und Wasser, aber kein Brot.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr“, entschuldigte er sich bei John. „Aber wir müssen morgen früh erst wieder backen, wenn Ihr wünscht, kann ich Euch Maza oder getrocknete Früchte bringen.“

„Der Wein ist genug. Danke.“

Nach einer unterwürfigen Verbeugung verschwand der Sklave.

John nahm den Wein nicht pur. Er mischte viel Wasser unter, so dass er fast gar nichts mehr schmeckte. Er brauchte für die kommende Auseinandersetzung einen klaren Kopf.

Er beobachtete, dass Teyla und Ronon nur Wasser tranken, während Rodney ein wenig Wein untermischte.

 

Kurz darauf betrat Stephanos – nur mit einer leichten Tunika bekleidet - den Raum. Seine Haare standen ab und er sah nicht halb so Ehrfurcht gebietend aus, wie sonst.

„Kommandant Sheppard!“ Der Trierarch deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Trierarch Stephanos!“ John stand auf und senkte den Kopf nicht einen Millimeter tiefer, als Stephanos es getan hatte.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre Ihres Besuchs? Und wer sind Ihre Begleiter?“

John lächelte, ohne dass es seine Augen erreichte.

„Teyla Emmagan“, sie neigte in einer anmutigen Bewegung den Kopf. „Sie ist die rechte Hand des Bürgermeisters Halling. Ronon Dex ist ein versierter Kämpfer und ihr ständiger Begleiter.“

Damit erweckte John bewusst den Eindruck, dass Teyla einen Leibwächter hatte. Es würde ihre Position stärken. Stephanos blickte irritiert zu den beiden exotischen Gestalten. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns neigte er den Kopf zum Gruß. Es war nicht das, was Teylas Position entsprach, aber mehr als John von ihm erwartet hatte. Er sah sie dabei aber nicht direkt an.

„Kommandant, fassen Sie sich bitte kurz. Warum sind Sie hier?“

„Wir kommen gerade von einem Erkundungsritt zurück und hielten es für sinnvoll, Sie zu warnen.“

„Wovor?“ Es war ehrliche Neugierde. Stephanos schien nicht zu ahnen, was für eine Bedrohung nur wenige Buchten weiter vor Anker lag.

„Feindliche Schiffe.“ John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sind zwei keltische Fischerboote unterwegs hierher, um mein Schiff anzugreifen? Das passiert jedes Jahr und bisher haben sie nie wirklich angegriffen, sondern immer versucht, uns ihren Fisch zu verkaufen.“

Doch als er zu einer Weinschale griff, sah John, dass seine Finger ein wenig zitterten und er einige Tropfen Wein vergoss. Nicht viel, aber genug um John zu zeigen, dass der Trierarch nicht ganz so unwissend war, wie er tat.

Johns Lächeln verschwand.

„Nein, sieben persische Trieren sind in einer Bucht zwei Stunden westlich von hier vor Anker gegangen. Und nach dem aufschlussreichen Gespräch, das Sie heute Nachmittag mit meinem Sklaven geführt haben, glaube ich, dass Sie mir mehr darüber sagen können. Sind Sie von Persern verfolgt worden und Sie haben sich so gerade eben in den schützenden Hafen retten können?“ John wusste nicht, was er von Stephanos halten sollte. Er war doch sonst ein ehrlicher Mann. Heimlichtuerei und Hinterhältigkeit passten so gar nicht zu ihm. Er hoffte, dass es eine logische Erklärung gab.

Statt zu antworten, leerte Stephanos die Schale in einem Zug. Dann goss er nach, ohne den Wein zu verdünnen. Erst als das ausgetrunken hatte, blickte er John an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie mich bis hierher verfolgen würden. Es ist zu weit, von seinem Einflussbereicht weg. Das müssen Sie mir glauben. Allerdings hatte ich schon kurz nachdem ich Athen verlassen hatte, den Verdacht gehabt, dass Kolya mich verfolgen würde, aber nie einen Beweis. Nur ein Mal hat der Ausguck fremde Schiffe gesehen, und zwar in der Höhe von Sizilien, aber da ist immer viel los, deswegen konnte es meinen Verdacht nicht erhärten.“

John hatte bemerkt, dass Rodney bei der Erwähnung des Namen Kolya zusammen gezuckt und Stephanos ungläubig angesehen hatte. Er nahm sich vor, seinem Sklaven später darauf anzusprechen, erst brauchte er weitere Informationen.

„Wer ist Kolya und warum verfolgt er Sie?“

„Er ist ein Heerführer und ich vermute, dass er unter dem direkten Befehl vom Perserkönig Kyros steht. In Kleinasien kennt man ihn als Piraten, der mit seinen Schiffen kleine Städte überfällt, sie schleift und die Einwohner als Sklaven verkauft. Kurz gesagt, er erledigt die dreckige Arbeit für Kyros, der ein zu edler Herrscher ist, um offiziell so etwas zu machen. Wenige Monate nach den Überfällen, kommt Kyros Armee, um die Piraten angeblich zu vernichten. Das schafft er nicht, da die schon lange weg sind, nutzt aber die Gelegenheit um das Gebiet zu annektieren.“

John nickte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Bisher hörte sich alles logisch und vernünftig an.

„Von dieser Methode habe ich schon gehört. Doch gibt es keine Beweise, dass Kyros wirklich in Verbindung mit Kolya steht. Fakt ist nur, dass Kyros seinen Einfluss im östlichen Mittelmeer geltend macht und eine Stadt nach der anderen die Seiten wechselt. Doch das ist so weit weg von hier, dass ich mich frage, was Kolya hier will.“

„Rache.“ Stephanos zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe verhindert, dass er Athos schleifen konnte und dabei eins seiner Schiffe versenkt. Da es kein schnelleres Schiff als die Daedalus gibt, konnte ich ihn bald abhängen. Aber er hat vermutlich in Athen wieder meine Spur aufgenommen. Im Konvoi mit den Frachtschiffen waren wir langsam unterwegs und er konnte Schritt halten. Ich vermute, dass er jetzt Massalie vernichten will.“

„Das wird ihm nicht gelingen.“ Teylas Stimme hatte einen endgültigen Tonfall. „Trierarch Stephanos, könnt Ihr uns sagen, wie die Trieren bewaffnet sind, damit wir uns erfolgreich verteidigen können? Wenn Ihr es schon einmal geschafft habt, eine Stadt zu retten, so wird es auch ein zweites Mal gelingen.“

Stephanos sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann nickte er.

„Die Hauptwaffe im Kampf Schiff gegen Schiff ist natürlich der Rammbock. Zusätzlich hat Kolya Katapulte, mit denen er Brandsätze in die Städte hinein schießt. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man es geschafft hat, die Waffen auf dem Schiff zu bauen, ohne dass die Trieren ihre Seefähigkeit verlieren. Ich habe einige Konstrukteure beauftragt, auf der Daedalus auch Katapulte einzubauen, aber bisher haben sie versagt.“

John sah, dass Rodneys Finger sich um den Becher krampften und er sich mühsam beherrschte, etwas zu sagen. Bevor er seinen Sklaven zu einem Kommentar ermuntern konnte, sprach Stephanos weiter.

„Wie schon gesagt, werden die Städte beschossen. Erst wenn ein Großbrand ausgebrochen ist, gehen seine Männer an Land. Sie töten die Männer und suchen sich die hübschen Frauen und kräftigen Knaben aus, die sie mitnehmen und später als Sklaven verkaufen. Im Moment wüsste ich keine sinnvolle Strategie, wie wir Massalie ein ähnliches Schicksal ersparen können, aber bis morgen wird mir sicherlich etwas einfallen. Damals hatte er nur vier Trieren, von denen ich eine rammen konnte. Sieben sind eine beachtliche Streitmacht, gegen die die Daedalus ohne Unterstützung keine Chance hat.“

„Es wird trotzdem nicht reichen, um Massalie einzunehmen.“ Teyla blickte Stephanos an. „Wir haben Stadtmauern und die Inseln sind zur Verteidigung ausgebaut und mit Katapulten bestückt. Auch ist jedes Haus von Gärten umgeben, so dass ein Großbrand fast unmöglich ist. Nach einer Dürre hätte er vielleicht eine Chance, aber jetzt nicht, da wir noch vor wenigen Tagen ergiebige Regenfälle hatten und die Zisternen gut gefüllt sind. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie wir Eure Schiffe gegen die Brandsätze schützen können. Wir sind auf sie angewiesen, um den Handel mit Athen aufrechtzuerhalten.“

„Danke für Ihre Sorge. Wir werden die Masten abnehmen, so dass die Segel kein Feuer fangen können. Zudem können wir die Planken wässern, damit Brandsätze nur schwer Nahrung finden. Wenn Sie uns Süßwasser zur Verfügung stellen, dann wäre es noch besser.“

„Das werdet Ihr bekommen, Trierarch. Könnt Ihr mit den Schiffen die Rhone hinauf rudern? Dann wären Sie außer Reichweite der Katapulte.“

Für John hörte sich Teylas Vorschlag logisch an, doch Stephanos schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, bis auf die Daedalus haben alle Schiffe zu viel Tiefgang und würden auf Grund laufen. Auf dem Fluss würde ich sowohl den Vorteil der Geschwindigkeit, als auch die Manövrierfähigkeit aufgeben. Das will ich nicht.“ Er seufzte. „Zu schade, dass die Daedalus keine Katapulte hat, dann könnte sie aktiv in den Kampf eingreifen. Gegen eine Übermacht von sieben Schiffen, die besser bewaffnet sind, kann ich nur verlieren.“

Stephanos' pessimistische Einstellung konnte John nicht teilen, schließlich gab es noch die Katapulte auf den Inseln und die Klippen, die verhinderten, dass die feindlichen Schiffe einfach so ins Hafenbecken rudern konnten.

Bevor er aber etwas Hitziges erwidern konnte räusperte Rodney sich. Als John ihn fragend ansah ergriff er das Wort.

„Herr, wenn ich die Daedalus ausmessen könnte, wäre es mir möglich ein Katapult zu konstruieren und es passgenau einzusetzen.“

Da John wusste, wer das ausgeklügelte Bewässerungssystem auf den Feldern entwickelt hatte, zweifelte er keinen Augenblick an Rodneys Fähigkeiten.

Anders Stephanos. Er sah den Sklaven zweifelnd an.

„Du traust dir das zu? Das haben schon andere versucht und sind daran gescheitert.“

John sah, dass Rodney kurz davor stand, eine ungehaltene Antwort zu geben und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Das brachte ihn soweit zur Vernunft, dass er den Kopf senkte und eine scheinbar unterwürfige Antwort gab.

„Ja, Herr. Ich weiß wie Kolyas Katapulte konstruiert sind und Eure werden eine größere Reichweite haben und Euch in der Schlacht einen großen Vorteil verschaffen.“

„Wie lange wirst du dafür brauchen?“ Wenn Rodney für so etwas Wochen benötigen würde, konnten sie den Plan gleich wieder begraben. Bis zum Angriff hatten sie nur zwei bis drei Tage Vorbereitungszeit.

Mehr Zeit brauchten Kolyas Ruderer nicht, um ausgeruht in ein Gefecht zu gehen.

Rodney kratze sich am Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht Herr. Ein bis drei Tage. Es kommt darauf an, wie aufwendig der Einbau wird.“

„Wir könnten morgen nicht nur abgelagertes Holz liefern. Was immer zum Bau benötigt wird, wird, werden wir organisieren.“ Teylas Angebot wurde von Rodney mit einem Nicken akzeptiert.

„Das wird es beschleunigen. Aber der Trierarch muss entscheiden, ob ich mit der Konstruktion beginnen soll. Schließlich ist es sein Schiff.“

„Wenn du morgen mit dem Ausmessen fertig bist, kommst du zu mir und sagst, welche Veränderungen wir an der Daedalus vornehmen müssen, damit die Katapulte eingebaut werden können. Danach werde ich entscheiden, ob ich den Einbau zulasse. Ich muss Hermiod informieren, dass er dich morgen früh an Bord lässt. Bitte entschuldigt mich, auf mich wartet jetzt noch viel Arbeit.“

Stephanos senkte den Kopf, dann verließ er den Empfangsraum.

John leerte seine Schale, dann gab er Rodney das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Teyla und Ronon folgten wortlos.

In Gedanken war John weit weg. Er überlegte, was alles getan werden musste, um Massalie auf den Angriff vorzubereiten und wie sie die Perser am besten besiegen konnten. Angesichts der Übermacht würde es nicht einfach sein, aber er weigerte sich, etwas Negatives zu denken. Sie würden die Perser besiegen.

 

Vor Stephanos' Haus verabschiedeten sich die beiden und machten sich auf dem Heimweg.

Für John war die Erkundungstour noch nicht vorbei. Er übernahm von Kavanagh die Zügel und lenkte seine Stute zur Garnison. Evangelos wartete auf ihn und würde auch erst ins Bett gehen, wenn er wusste, dass sein Kommandant die Mission unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

John informierte ihn, was er herausgefunden hatte und worauf er sich mit Stephanos verständigt hatte. Zudem veranlasste er, dass noch in der Nacht Späher ausgesandt wurden, um die feindlichen Schiffe zu beobachten. Gleichzeitig wurden die Truppen auf den vorgelagerten Inseln verstärkt.

Erst danach konnte er sich auf den Heimweg machen. Kavanagh lief wie auf dem Hinweg mit der Fackel voraus.

 

Als der Sklave am heimischen Tor klopfte, öffnete Zelenka die Sichtluke. Er blinzelte, dann erkannte er wer Einlass forderte und öffnete sofort das Tor.

Hylonome und Chiron trotteten nebeneinander über die Schwelle. John hatte sie nicht getrieben, aber sie hatten eine ordentliche Strecke laufen müssen und die Tiere schienen zufrieden und müde zu sein.

Bis Chiron an Kavanagh vorbei ging, der bei Zelenka stehen geblieben war. Das Pferd bleckte die Zähne und schnappte nach dem Mann.

Rodney riss hart am Zügel und brachte das Tier wieder unter Kontrolle. Doch es hatte geschafft, kräftig zuzubeißen.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei wich Kavanagh zurück.

John warf Rodney die Zügel zu und sprang von Chiron ab. Er wollte sich die Verletzung ansehen, doch dann sah er im Licht der Fackel einen Striemen auf Chirons Kopf. Er sah ihn sich näher an und erkannte, dass das Pferd brutal geschlagen worden war.

Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, als er sich umdrehte.

„Warum hat Chiron dich gebissen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Herr“, Kavanaghs Stimme hatte einen unterwürfigen Tonfall, den John absolut nicht mochte. „Ihr habt es ja selbst gesehen, dass das Vieh gerade ohne Grund auf mich losgegangen ist.“

Niemand redete so über diese beiden Stuten. Es waren lebhafte Tiere, aber alles nur nicht bösartig. Im Gegenteil. Chiron liebte es, gekrault zu werden. Wieso hatte Kavanagh Chiron geschlagen. Hatte Kavanagh das Tier geschlagen, nur um es zu quälen? Es würde alle Eindrücke, die er von diesem Sklaven hatte bestätigen.

„Chiron beißt nicht ohne Grund“, mischte Zelenka sich ein. „Sie ist im Gegensatz zu Hylonome viel zu lieb, um so etwas zu machen.“

„Zelenka, schau dir ihren Kopf an und dann sag mir, was das ist.“

Der Skythe trat einen Schritt vor, nahm die Fackel und betrachtete die Stute.

„Man hat sie geschlagen.“ Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. Dann drehte er sich zu Kavanagh um. „Warum hast du das getan? Die Tiere sind gut erzogen und es reicht, sie einfach nur am Zügel zu halten, damit sie still stehen.“

„Das stimmt nicht. Sie wollte eben schon nach mir schnappen und ich habe nach ihr geschlagen, damit sie es lässt.“

John sah, dass Zelenka kurz davor war zu explodieren und griff ein.

„Diese Tiere werden von niemand außer mir und Zelenka für ihr Fehlverhalten gezüchtigt. Falls das noch einmal vorkommt, Kavanagh, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du genauso geschlagen wirst, wie du es bei den Tieren gemacht hast. Heute hat Chiron die Strafe übernommen und glaub mir, im Gegensatz zu mir war sie gnädig.“

Wütend ging John zum Haus. Er wollte seine Sklaven nicht bestrafen und war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass ein Lob sie eher zu höheren Leistungen anspornt, als die Androhung einer Strafe.

Doch bei Kavanagh wusste er nicht weiter. Er war ein guter Schreiber, aber auf Grund seines Verhaltens war er sehr unbeliebt.

Als er das Haus betrat, brannte in dem kleinen Empfangsraum noch ein Licht.

Elizabeth musste ihn gehört haben, denn als er näher kam, konnte er noch sehen, dass sie die Spindel zur Seite legte, dann stand sie auf und kam zu ihm in den Portico.

Ihre Miene zeigte Erleichterung, dass er unversehrt zurück gekehrt war, doch Johns Wut auf Kavanagh musste ihm im Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn statt ihm willkommen zu heißen, geleitete sie ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch auf dem einige Krüge standen.

Sie füllte einen Becher und kam mit ihm zurück.

„Willkommen zu Hause, John!“

Ihre warme Stimme tat John gut. Er spürte, wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung nachließ. Dankbar nahm John den Becher und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Der Wein war schwer, süß und nur mit wenigen Kräutern versetzt. Eigentlich eine Schande, dass er so schnell getrunken wurde.

„Danke!“ Lächelnd reichte John ihr den Becher. „Das war genau das, was ich brauchte. Jetzt noch etwas Brot und ich schlafe dir hier ein.“

Elizabeth erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Das werde ich verhindern, Euer Bett ist viel bequemer. Soll ich Euch beim Ablegen der Rüstung helfen, Herr?“

„Nein“, John schüttelte den Kopf. „Rodney hilft noch Zelenka, die Pferde abzuschirren, dann kann er mir helfen.“

Als die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde, drehte John den Kopf. Zuerst konnte er nicht erkennen, wer das Haus betrat, aber als er den Innenhof betrat, sah John, dass es nicht Rodney, sondern Kavanagh war. Als er in den Lichtkreis der Lampe trat, sah John, dass er von der Bisswunde einen blutigen Flecken in seiner Tunika hatte.

„Bleib stehen“, rief er Kavanagh zu, bevor er sich in die Sklavenquartiere zurückziehen konnte. John winkte ihn zu sich. Nur zögernd betrat der Sklave das Arbeitszimmer.

„Elizabeth, kannst du bitte veranlassen, dass seine Wunde jetzt versorgt wird und morgen früh nach Carson schicken?“ Auch wenn Kavanaghs Verhalten unmöglich war, so musste seine Arbeitskraft erhalten werden. „Er ist von Chiron gebissen worden und ich möchte nicht, dass sich die Verletzung entzündet und er für mehrere Tage ausfällt“, erklärte er Elizabeth.

Bei jedem anderen würde Elizabeth John stehen lassen und sich sofort um die Verletzung kümmern, aber nicht bei Kavanagh. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie.

„Ich werde mich selbst um ihn kümmern. Seinetwegen braucht niemand geweckt zu werden.“ Sie wandte sich an Kavanagh. „Geh schon in die Küche und mach alle Lampen an. Ich bringe dem Herrn etwas zu essen, dann habe ich Zeit für dich.“

Erstaunt zog John eine Augenbraue hoch. Er war es gewohnt, in solchen Fällen hintenan gestellt zu werden. Wenn selbst Elizabeth Kavanagh so gering achtete, sollte er mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht war es sinnvoll, für den Sklaven eine neue Heimat zu suchen, wo er glücklich werden konnte.

Während Elizabeth Kavanagh in die Küche begleitete, stürmte Rodney in das Haus. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schob eine Wand der Aggressionen vor sich her.

„Was ist los?“

Johns ruhige Stimme drang bis zu Rodney durch. Jedenfalls blieb er stehen und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. John füllte seinen Becher nach und reichte ihn weiter.

Rodney nahm ihn und trank einen Schluck, dann hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er reden konnte.

„Kavanagh. Chiron hat nicht nur den Striemen am Kopf. Sondern auch an der Seite einige Verletzungen, die nicht mit dornigem Gestrüpp erklärt werden können. Da ich keine Peitsche benutzt habe, kann nur einer das verursacht haben. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum er das Tier gequält hat. Am liebsten würde ich ihn verprügeln, doch dann frage ich mich, ob er es wert ist, dass ich mich überhaupt über ihn aufrege? Er war schon immer ein Arschloch und wird es immer bleiben. So gut er in der Buchführung auch ist, ich kann ihn nicht ertragen.“

Das waren deutliche Worte. Danach sagte Rodney nichts mehr und leerte seinen Becher. Dann blickte er John an.

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Es deprimiert mich nur. Warum hast du noch die Rüstung an?“

„Weil noch niemand die Zeit hatte, mir zu helfen.“

„Die habe ich jetzt.“

Rodney setzte den Becher ab, dann bückte er sich und schnürte Johns Stiefel auf.

Als er John die Beinschienen abnahm, kam Elizabeth mit dem Essen zurück. Sie stellte es auf den Beistelltisch, dann verließ sie den Raum, um kurz darauf mit einem Krug Wasser zum Waschen zurück zu kommen.

 

 

„Habt Ihr sonst noch einen Wunsch, Herr? Müssen für die nächsten Tage Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen werden?“

„Nichts, was nicht bis morgen früh Zeit hat. Bitte wecke mich kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, dann werde ich dich über alles informieren. Sorge dafür, dass sich alle Bediensteten vor dem Frühstück im Innenhof versammeln, der gesamte Arbeitsablauf muss neu geplant werden.“

Er sah die vielen unausgesprochenen Fragen in ihren Augen und war froh, dass er die Besprechung auf den nächsten Morgen verschieben konnte. So bestand nicht mehr die Gefahr, zwischen zwei Fragen einzuschlafen.

„Ja, Herr.“ Elizabeth neigte den Kopf. „Gute Nacht.“ Dann verließ sie den Arbeitsraum.

Es dauerte nicht lange und John hatte die Rüstung abgelegt. Seufzend streckte er sich. Es war einer der Momente, in denen er merkte, dass er älter wurde. Früher konnte er die Rüstung tagelang tragen, ohne dass er das Scheuern bemerkt hätte. Aber heute...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat zur Waschschüssel. Schnell wusch er sich den Staub ab, danach aß er im Stehen. Hätte er sich auf die Kline gelegt, wäre er dort wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen.

Währenddessen zog Rodney seinen Leinenpanzer aus und wusch sich auch. Danach bückte er sich, um die Ausrüstung wegzuräumen, doch John hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass es liegen. Morgen früh können die anderen es wegräumen. Iß noch etwas und geh dann ins Bett. Du musst morgen ausgeruht sein.“

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf.

„Da hast du Recht. Mein Intellekt ist bei solchen Arbeiten wirklich vergeudet. Eigentlich hatte ich auf einen ruhigen Abend gehofft, in dem wir ein weiteres Kapitel lesen würden.“

John lächelte. Diesen Wunsch hatte er auch gehabt.

„Die Ilias läuft uns nicht weg. Es wird nicht länger als drei bis vier Tage dauern, bis wir die Schlacht hinter uns haben und dann werden wir uns dafür Zeit nehmen.“

 

„John!“ Rodneys Blick hatte eine beunruhigende Intensität.

„Ja?“ Ohne zu zwinkern hielt John stand.

„Falls wir unterliegen sollten, töte mich, bevor ich erneut in Kolyas Hände falle.“

„Wir werden siegen. Sei nicht so pessimistisch, dazu hast du keinen Grund.“

John kannte Rodney. Wenn er das Gefühl hatte, gedrängt zu werden, würde er gar nichts sagen und einfach das Thema wechseln. Deswegen stellte John keine Frage, sondern wartete ab.

Abwesend rieb Rodney sich über seinen rechten Oberarm.

„Ich kenne Kolya. Er kämpft nicht fair. Sei vorsichtig, sonst wird er dich und Stephanos überrumpeln.“

„Woher kennst du ihn?“

Rodney atmete tief ein.

„Ich gehörte zu den Beamten an Kyros Hof und war zusammen mit Cavgesh für die Entwicklung neuer Kriegswaffen zuständig. Dadurch lernte ich Kolya kennen.“

„Die Katapulte auf seinen Schiffen sind deine Entwicklung?“

Rodney nickte.

„Leider. Ich schäme mich, so einem Wesen solch effektive Waffen in die Hand gegeben zu haben. Damals war ich jung und idealistisch und dachte immer, dass Kyros ein weiser und gerechter Herrscher wäre.“

Wieder rieb Rodney sich über den Arm.

John setzte sich auf seine Kline und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich.

Rodney folgte der Aufforderung.

„Wie kam es dazu?“

„Kolya bat mich um eine Waffe, mit der eine Triere sich gegen andere Triere verteidigen konnte. Ich war geschmeichelt, dass er mich und nicht Cavgesh ausgewählt hatte. Wochenlang zeichnete ich Pläne und verwarf sie wieder. Als ich schließlich mit dem Entwurf fertig war, rollte ich den Papyrus auf und eilte zu Kolyas Gemächern, um sie ihm zu zeigen. Ich war so stolz...“ Rodney blickte in die Kerze, dann sprach er weiter. „Unangemeldet betrat ich seine Räume und bekam mit, wie er mit seinen Schiffsführern die Eroberung von friedlichen Städten in Kleinasien plante. Ich Idiot stellte ihn zur Rede und drohte, seine Pläne Kyros mitzuteilen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass der diese brutalen Überfälle dulden würde. Ich hätte bei der Wissenschaft bleiben sollen, Menschen konnte ich noch nie gut einschätzen.“

„Also war Kyros über Kolyas Pläne informiert?“

Rodney nickte.

„Um zu verhindern, dass publik wurde, welche Gräueltaten Kolya in Kyros Namen plante, warf man mir vor, Geld unterschlagen zu haben und als Strafe wurde ich in die Sklaverei verkauft. Man war aber gnädig und konfiszierte nur mein Einkommen und machte nicht auch meine Familie haftbar.“

Rodney nahm seinen Becher und trank einen Schluck. John folgte seinem Beispiel. Nachdenklich sah er seinen Sklaven an. Er hatte schon immer geahnt, dass Rodney nicht als Sklave geboren worden war. Sein ganzes Verhalten passte nicht dazu. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ein hoher persischer Beamter gewesen war.

„Wieso bist du noch ein Sklave? Du weißt, dass ich dich jederzeit frei lassen würde – vorausgesetzt, du zahlst mir deinen Kaufpreis zurück.“ John fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Mit dem Taschengeld, das ich von dir bekomme, brauche ich noch zehn Jahre, um mich freikaufen zu können.“ Rodney zuckt mit den Schultern. „Außerdem kaufe ich mir viel zu oft Bücher, als dass ich das Geld sparen könnte.“

„Gibt es denn niemanden, der dir das Geld vorstrecken würde.“ John verstand nicht, warum Rodney die Freiheit scheinbar unwichtig war. Er konnte doch nichts Schlimmeres geben, als in Sklaverei zu leben.

„Doch meine Schwester, aber...“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Persien ist nicht mehr meine Heimat und bisher hatte ich gedacht, dass ich hier vor Kolya sicher sein würde. Außerdem habe ich hier ein angenehmes Leben. Genug zu essen, eine nicht zu anstrengende Arbeit und Freizeit, um mich mit Sachen zu beschäftigen, die mich wirklich interessieren. Ich habe keinen Grund zurück zu gehen. Selbst dass ich regelmäßig die Ställe ausmisten muss, stört mich nicht wirklich.“

John sah Rodney lange an, bis er überzeugt war, dass er wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Danke. Wieso konntest du so leicht zum Sklaven werden. Hat niemand versucht, dir zu helfen?“

„Gegen das Urteil des Königs konnte niemand Widerspruch einlegen. Cavgesh und meine Schwester hatten zusammengelegt und versucht, mich bei der Auktion zu ersteigern, doch es war nicht genug. Kolya gab ein Vermögen aus und wurde zu meinem Besitzer.“ Wieder rieb Rodney sich über seinen Oberarm. „Sie hatten zwar meine Pläne, aber niemanden, der sie umsetzten konnte. Kolya befahl mir, die Katapulte zu bauen. Zuerst weigerte ich mich.“

John konnte sich die Szene viel zu gut vorstellen.

„Er hat dich gefoltert.“

„Das wäre zu viel der Ehre.“ Rodney lachte bitter auf. „Ein einziger Stich in meinen Oberarm reichte aus, um mich zu brechen.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „All die Menschen, die starben, weil ich so leicht nachgab.“ Wieder rieb Rodney über den Oberarm. John berührte die Stelle und spürte eine Narbe. Wäre Kolya in der Nähe gewesen, hätte John ihn langsam und grausam getötet. Niemand quälte Rodney. Er schaffte es, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Damit würde er seinem Freund nicht helfen.

John atmete tief ein, dann sprach er ruhig weiter.

„Das“, er berührte erneut die Narbe, dann ließ er los. „War nur der Anfang. Und du weißt es. Früher oder später wärst du daran zerbrochen und hättest gemacht, was er wollte. Du hattest keine Chance, denn niemand war da, um dich zu retten, mach dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe.“

„Danke. Aber oft genug wache ich auf und frage mich, was ich hätte ändern können. Nur die Tatsache, dass ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass er mit den Katapulten nicht genau zielen kann und sie eine geringe Reichweite haben, gibt mir eine gewisse Befriedigung.“

Das feine Lächeln sah John nur, weil er Rodney gut kannte.

„Du hast die Katapulte manipuliert?“

Anerkennung klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ja, das habe ich.“

„Dann hast du mehr geleistet, als jeder anderer, der in deiner Situation gewesen wäre. Wie hast du es geschafft, Kolya zu entkommen?“

Rodney schnaubte.

„Gar nicht. Nachdem die Katapulte fertig waren, hatte er keine Verwendung mehr für mich. Statt mich einfach zu töten, verkaufte er mich an einen griechischen Sklavenhändler, der die Silberminen belieferte. Er wollte wohl verhindern, dass meine Schwester mich wiederfindet. Wie du weißt, hatte ich Glück und der Händler erkannte meine Bildung und wollte mehr an mir verdienen und bot mich in Athen zum Verkauf an. Die Arbeit in den Minen hätte ich nicht lange überlebt.“

Rodney nahm ein Stück Fleisch und aß es. Dann sah er John an.

„Versprichst du mir, mich zu töten, bevor ich in Kolyas Hände falle?“

Jetzt, da John wusste, was Rodney durchgemacht hatte, konnte er nur nicken. „Ich verspreche es, obwohl es nicht nötig sein wird. Du wirst schließlich die Katapulte für die Daedalus bauen und ich bezweifele, dass Kolya damit rechnet.“

John stand auf, reckte sich, dann legte er seine rechte Hand beruhigend auf Rodneys Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

„Geh jetzt ins Bett und schlaf. Wer weiß, wann du in den nächsten Tagen wieder dazu kommst.“

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Aber erst muss ich noch etwas essen, sonst kipp ich um.“

Rodney nahm den Teller und schaufelte das Essen in sich hinein. John beobachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick, versicherte sich, dass es ihm an nichts fehlte, dann ging auch er zu Bett.

Eine Belagerung stand an und die nächsten Tage würden höllisch werden.

 

-

 

Der nächste Morgen wurde noch hektischer, als John befürchtet hatte.

Er war noch nicht aufgestanden, als schon der erste Bote in seinem Zimmer stand, um ihm den ersten Bericht von den Spähern zu bringen.

Wie erwartet, hatten die Matrosen an Land ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen, das gut bewacht war. Zu gut, um zu hoffen, mit einem Überraschungsangriff Erfolg zu haben.

Was sollten seine 300 Männer auch gegen die Besatzung von sieben Schiffen ausrichten können? John schätzte sie auf etwa 1800 Soldaten, die nicht unbedingt im Kampf von Mann gegen Mann ausgebildet waren, aber durchaus fähig waren, sich zu verteidigen. Gegen zwei oder drei Schiffe hätte John nicht einen Augenblick gezögert, noch in der ersten Nacht einen Überraschungsangriff zu organisieren.

 

Während des Frühstücks, das aus mit Honig verfeinertem Maza – erst gequollenes, dann geröstetes Getreide, das anschließend gemahlen wird – bestand, informierte er seinen Haushalt, was zu erwarten war. Dank Elizabeths umsichtiger Art, konnte er ihr die komplette Organisation überlassen und brauchte sich nicht damit zu belasten.

Als er anschließend das Haus verließ, waren Hylonome und Chiron schon angeschirrt. John streichelte sie, dann stieg er auf die Plattform und übernahm die Zügel, die Zelenka ihm reichte.

Im leichten Trab ging es zur Garnison.

 

Trotz des militärischen Drills hatte John beim Überqueren des Exerzierplatzes das Gefühl, dass seine Männer verunsichert waren. Er kam sich vor, wie in einem Hühnerstall, der von einem Fuchs umkreist wurde. Nicht nur viele Soldaten, sondern auch einige Offiziere schienen planlos über den Platz zu laufen.

John fuhr bis zum Kommandogebäude, sprang vom Wagen, drückte einem Soldaten die Zügel in die Hand und stürmte in sein Büro. Er würde schon herausfinden, was mit seinen Männern los war.

Vor seinem Schreibtisch saß Evangelos und raufte sich die Haare.

„Was ist los?“ wollte John wissen.

Evangelos blickte hoch. Als er seinen Vorgesetzten sah, riss er sich zusammen.

„Die neuen Hopliten sind los“, fasste er es kurz zusammen. „In Griechenland kennt man Kolya als einen berüchtigten Piraten, der bisher jede Stadt in Kleinasien zerstört hat, die er ansegelte. Jetzt macht sich Angst breit, dass wir die anstehende Schlacht nicht gewinnen können. Sieben Schiffe halten sie für eine erdrückende Übermacht.“

Genau das hatte John befürchtet.

„Lass zum Appell rufen. Ich brauche eine Liste mit den Namen der Männer, die diese Unruhe streuen.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Evangelos stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Aufseufzend setzte John sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Verängstigte Soldaten konnte er nicht brauchen.

Dreißig Mann hatte Peisistratos geschickt. Dass sie nur mangelhaft ausgebildet waren, hatte John sofort bemerkt, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Feiglinge zu bekommen. Aber so wie sie sich verhielten, hatte er die Leute bekommen, die kein anderer haben wollte. Und so weit, wie er von Athen entfernt war ... Beschwerden waren nutzlos.

Es war am sinnvollsten, sie von den bewährten Männern zu trennen, damit sie nicht alle verunsicherten, aber John wusste nicht, wie und wo er die Neuen einsetzten sollte.

Auf der Insel konnte er sie nicht gebrauchen, dort mussten erfahrene Männer die Katapulte bedienen. Auch zur Verteidigung der Stadt konnte er sie nicht einsetzten. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie an dem Abschnitt standen, an dem die Perser angriffen.

Die Neuen würden wahrscheinlich kreischend Schutz suchen und alles gefährden.

Vielleicht konnte Stephanos auf seinen Schiffen noch helfende Hände gebrauchen. Mit den Katapulten brauchte er bestimmt mehr Männer. Doch er bezweifelte, dass sie an den Rudern oder an den Katapulten eine große Hilfe sein würden.

Frustriert griff John zu einer Papyrusrolle. Es war die Karte von Massalie und der Küstenlinie. Er markierte die Bucht, in der die feindlichen Schiffe lagen.

Er brauchte einen verdammt guten Plan, um diese Übermacht zu besiegen zu können.

 

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, klopfte es und ein Bediensteter betrat den Raum und senkte ehrerbietig den Kopf.

„Herr, Trierarch Stephanos ist da und möchte Euch sprechen.“

„Lass ihn hinein.“

John stand auf und goss aus dem bereitstehenden Krug dünn gebrautes Bier in zwei Becher. Als Stephanos den Raum betrat, begrüßte John ihn mit einem Neigen des Kopfes.

„Trierarch!“

„Kommandant!“

John reichte ihm den Becher, den Stephanos dankend annahm. Er trank einen Schluck, dann kam er zum Thema.

„Wie weit sind Sie mit der Planung?“

„Nicht so weit, wie ich gerne wäre. Mir fehlen noch viel zu viele Informationen und ich warte darauf, dass die Späher mehr herausfinden. Zudem wird die Zivilbevölkerung mobil gemacht und Halling schickt mir nachher Informationen, mit wie vielen Kriegern ich planen kann.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern und füllte sich selbst einen Becher. Als Verbündeter hatte Stephanos ein Recht, auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden. „Ich weiß, dass die Schiffe mit etwa 1800 Männern besetzt sind. Sechs mal mehr als ich habe. Damit fällt ein Überraschungsangriff aus. Katapulte brauche ich nicht in die Bucht zu bringen. Sie sind zu unbeweglich und bis sie am Einsatzort sind, hat Kolya seine Schiffe in Sicherheit gebracht. Dabei will ich nicht auf einen Angriff warten, um reagieren zu können. Denn damit haben wir fast verloren.“

John kratzte sich im Nacken und fühlte Stephanos' taxierenden Blick.

„Wie viele Bogenschützen haben Sie?“, erkundigte sich der Trierarch.

John ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und deutete einladend auf dem Stuhl, der davor stand. Als Stephanos sich hinsetzte, nahm John seinen Platz hinter dem Tisch ein.

 

„Keinen einzigen Spezialisten. Unter meinem Kommando stehen 60 Reiter, 120 Hopliten und 120 Männer, die die Katapulte bedienen. 30 der Hopliten sind mäßige Bogenschützen. Ihre effektive Reichweite beträgt 250 Fuß. Nicht genug, um mit Brandsätzen die Trieren anzugreifen, ohne selbst gefährdet zu werden.“

Dann dachte John an Teylas neuen Begleiter und an den Bogen, den er über den Rücken trug. Nicht viel, aber wenn er wirklich gut war, konnte er Unruhe unter die Perser bringen. Aber das musste er mit Dex besprechen.

„Wie weit ist Rodney mit den Plänen für die Katapulte?“

Stephanos runzelte die Stirn und wirkte sehr genervt und erleichtert zugleich.

„Fertig. Seine Zeichnungen sind herausragend und ich habe den Umbau der Triere genehmigt. Mit etwas Glück wird die Daedalus morgen früh einsatzbereit sein.“ Stephanos trank einen Schluck. „Vorausgesetzt Hermiod und Rodney bringen sich nicht gegenseitig um. Für einen Sklaven ist er erstaunlich selbstbewusst.“

John zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Er muss mich in allen geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten vertreten, da braucht er ein überzeugendes Auftreten. Bisher hatten Sie keine Probleme mit seinem Verhalten.“

„Ich nicht, aber meine Männer, die er mit seinem Verhalten einschüchtert. Er kommandiert sie herum, als ob sie seine Sklaven wären.“

Die Mundwinkel zuckten, doch John schaffte es, ernst zu bleiben. Da er jetzt mehr über Rodneys Herkunft wusste, konnte er dieses Verhalten verstehen.

Bevor er darauf antworten konnte, klopfte es und Evangelos betrat den Raum.

„Herr, die Männer sind angetreten.“

Gleichzeitig reichte er John eine Wachstafel, auf der fünf Namen standen.

„Mehr nicht?“ Stirnrunzelnd sah er hoch.

„Und selbst bei denen vermute ich, dass sie von Merdono gelenkt wurden. Er ist der Sohn eines einflussreichen Politikers und hat es geschafft, die anderen neuen Rekruten so zu beherrschen, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihre Vorgesetzten, sondern auf ihn hören. Es scheint ihm zu gefallen, so viel Macht zu haben.“ Evangelos zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Merdono schon wieder? Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?“ Stephanos lehnte sich zurück und blickte fragend von John zu Evangelos.

„Er behauptet, dass Kolya nicht besiegt werden kann und dass er schon unzählige Städte angegriffen, Einwohner versklavt und die Überlebenden hilflos zurückgelassen hat.“ Evangelos zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zudem erzählt er, dass seine Soldaten übermächtige Kräfte haben und seine Schiffe so gepanzert sind, dass sie nicht untergehen können. Das ist nicht gut für die Moral.“

„Sie haben schon auf der Überfahrt Probleme mit ihm gehabt?“ John war neugierig.

„Nicht wirklich, ich weiß, dass sein Vater gedroht hat, ihn zu enterben, wenn er nicht als erfolgreicher Soldat zurückkehrt.“

„Was hat er denn angestellt?“

Stephanos starrte in seinen Becher.

„Den wahren Grund kann ich nur vermuten. Aber es ist stadtbekannt, dass er mehr Geld in Wein und Huren investiert hat, als ihm zur Verfügung stand. Zudem behaupten böse Zungen, dass sein Verhalten der Karriere seines Vaters geschadet hat. Dabei denke ich, dass sein Vater zu viele persische Handelspartner hat und eine zu perserfreundliche Politik betreibt, um beliebt und erfolgreich zu sein. Wenn Sie mich fragen, war weniger sein Vater, mehr seine Gläubiger der Grund, warum er die Stadt verlassen musste.“

„So einer ist das.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte Johns Lippen. Er setzte den Becher ab und erhob sich. „Entschuldigen Sie mich Trierarch, meine Männer warten draußen auf mich. Danach stehe ich wieder zu Ihrer Verfügung.“

„Da ist nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich begleite Sie. Schließlich kann ich bestätigen, dass man Kolyas Schiffe versenken kann.“

„Wie Sie wünschen.“

John nickte und ging hinaus.

 

Dort waren alle Soldaten angetreten, die nicht auf der Insel oder im Spähdienst waren. Rund zweihundert Männer blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er räusperte sich, dann las er die Namen von Evangelos' Liste vor.

Statt sofort vorzutreten sah John wie sich einige Männer aus der letzten Reihe Blicke zuwarfen, bevor sie ganz langsam aus der Menge heraus traten.

„Merdono?“

Einer hob den Kopf und antwortete „Ja, Herr.“

John musterte den Mann, der vor ihm stand. Er war knapp über zwanzig und man sah ihm an, dass er sein bisheriges Leben mit Alkohol und anderen Drogen verbracht hatte. Aber seine Kleidung war wesentlich feiner, als sich ein Soldat leisten konnte.

„Ich dulde weder Ungehorsam, noch Fehlverhalten. Da ihr erst gestern eingetroffen seid, gebe ich euch eine Chance. Wenn ihr sie nicht nutzt, werdet ihr umgehend als unfähig nach Athen zurück geschickt. Bis die Perser besiegt sind, untersteht ihr dem direkten Befehl von meinem Stellvertreter Evangelos. Falls ihr noch einmal zweifelt, dass wir Kolya besiegen können, werdet ihr hart bestraft.“

Statt betroffen den Kopf zu senken, blickte Merdono ihn herausfordernd an. Eigentlich sollte er wissen, dass ihm das noch mehr Ärger einbringen würde. John konnte so ein Verhalten nicht dulden.

„Trierarch Stephanos hat in einer Seeschlacht zwei von Kolyas Trieren versenkt. Damit sollte auch dem Letzten hier klar sein, dass Kolya nicht unbesiegbar ist. Mit vereinten Kräften wird es uns gelingen. Merdono, haben Sie alles verstanden?“

Statt die für einen Soldaten einzige logische Antwort zu geben, schüttelte Merdono den Kopf. Dann wagte er zu widersprechen.

„Aber es sind sieben Trieren.“

„Evangelos!“

Es gab keine Alternative. John musste eisern durchgreifen, sonst würde er vor seinen Männern das Gesicht verlieren.

„Ja, Herr.“

Evangelos sah John resigniert an. Er wusste auch, was für ein Befehl kommen würde.

„Veranlasse, dass Merdono wegen Ungehorsam mit sieben Schlägen bestraft wird. Anschließend kann er die Latrine reinigen und wenn er damit fertig ist, wird Halling froh sein, dass er einen Freiwilligen zum Säubern der öffentlichen Toiletten hat.“

Merdonos entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck weckte in John eine grimmige Zufriedenheit.

„Herr, Ihr könnt mich nicht schlagen. Mein Vater ist ein erfolgreicher Politiker im Senat und wenn er davon erfährt...“

„Drei weitere Hiebe“, donnerte Johns Stimme über den Platz. „Es ist mir egal, wer in Athen welche Macht hat, denn das ist weit weg. Wer Befehle verweigert, muss die Konsequenzen tragen. Möchte sich sonst noch jemand Merdonos Ansichten anschließen?“ Er ließ eine geballte Ladung Sarkasmus auf seine Soldaten los und stellte zufrieden fest, wie alle ein Stück von Merdono abrückten. Vielleicht schaffte er es doch noch, die Neuzugänge in seine Mannschaft zu integrieren.

Die Männer blickten starr nach vorne und blinzelten noch nicht einmal.

John räusperte sich. Wenn er die Soldaten jetzt gehen ließ, würden sie seinem Befehl willig folgen, aber sie würden nur mit halben Herzen kämpfen, weil sie immer noch mit einer Niederlage rechneten. Er musste sie für seine Sache gewinnen.

„Auch wenn Kolyas Truppe uns rechnerisch überlegen ist, wird es ihm nicht gelingen, Massalie zu einzunehmen. Seine Taktik, die Städte in Brand zu setzen wird nicht funktionieren, weil die Häuser fast überall zu weit auseinander stehen. Nur im Hafen besteht die Gefahr. Aber die Zivilbevölkerung wird die Dächer wässern, damit der Schaden begrenzt wird. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Städten haben wir hier keinen Wassermangel.“ John räusperte sich. „Ich erwarte, dass ihr mit genau so viel Energie um Massalie kämpft, wie Halling und seine Männer. Ich möchte nicht, dass man später behauptet, die Einheimischen wären die besseren Kämpfer. Danke.“

Sonst waren die Reibereien zwischen den Einheimischen und den Soldaten unangenehm, oft genug endeten sie mit handfesten Schlägereien, doch heute konnte John es zu seinen Gunsten einsetzen. Als er das Funkeln in den Augen seiner Hopliten sah, wusste er, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie zu motivieren.

John neigte den Kopf und zog sich in sein Büro zurück. Aufatmend setzte er sich hin. Das war so gerade eben noch einmal gut gegangen. Als ob er nicht mit sieben Trieren schon genug Probleme hätte. Warum musste so ein unerfahrener Junge so viel Ärger machen? John ärgerte sich, dass er gezwungen worden war, ihn zu bestrafen. Nach all den Jahren im Militärdienst sollte es ihm nichts ausmachen, doch manchmal fragte er sich, ob Gewalt die richtige Antwort war. So wie heute. John nahm seinen Becher und trank einen Schluck. Im Geiste sah er, wie der Junge an den Pfahl gestellt wurde, man seine Tunika auszog und ihn auspeitschte. Evangelos würde dafür sorgen, dass es nur einige wenige Striemen gab, dass Merdono anschließend arbeiten konnte. Danach würde sich entscheiden, ob die Lektion heilsam war, oder nicht. John tippte auf letzteres.

 

Als Stephanos den Raum betrat, sich hin setzte und die Karte betrachtete, konzentrierte John sich auf die Pläne.

„Haben Sie eine Möglichkeit, die Zufahrt zum Hafen zu sperren?“

John nickte.

„Ja. Die Barrikade wird hoffentlich im Moment hochgekurbelt, um sie zu überprüfen. Wir haben die Kurbeln auf der Insel aufgebaut, weil wir sie besser verteidigen können, als den entsprechenden Strandabschnitt. Die Katapulte sind auf die Barriere ausgerichtet.“ John griff zu seinem Becher und trank einen Schluck. „Mit etwas Glück werden wir ein bis zwei Trieren in Brand setzen, bevor es Kolya gelingt, die Taue zu kappen und in den Hafen einzudringen.“

„Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, Kommandant, aber ich würde es anders machen. Schauen Sie hier.“ Damit deutete Stephanos auf die Karte.

John beugte sich vor. Er war gespannt auf die Vorschläge des Trierarchen. Doch bevor sie Pläne schmieden konnten, klopfte es und Teyla betrat den Raum. Sie grüßte mit einem anmutigen Neigen des Kopfes.

„Halling lässt Grüße ausrichten. Wir haben 800 Krieger, um die Stadt zu verteidigen. Wie sollen sie eingesetzt werden?“

 

Die Sonne hatte den Zenit überschritten, als John aufstand und ans Fenster trat.

Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft, einen Verteidigungsplan aufzustellen, der Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte.

Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie sich Teyla und Chaya leise miteinander unterhielten.

Der Besuch der Artemispriesterin war eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen.

Nur selten boten Priester an, sich von ihren Tempelschätzen zu trennen. Aber Chaya hatte es ohne einen Moment des Zögerns getan. Es lag wohl daran, dass das Geld genutzt wurde, um die Stadt zu verteidigen, nicht um jemanden anzugreifen. Stephanos hatte ohne einen Moment zu zögern das Angebot angenommen und die Pläne geändert. Jetzt konnten sie ein oder mehrere Schiffe der Händler kaufen, die sich vorher geweigert hatten, ihr kostbares Gut zur Verteidigung bereit zu stellen. Sie hatten nicht eingesehen, dass die Schiffe sowieso verloren waren, wenn ihnen nicht gelang, Kolya rechtzeitig zu stoppen.

John nahm die Vorschläge des Trierachen gerne an. Er selbst hatte keine Erfahrung mit Seeschlachten und war dankbar für die kompetente Unterstützung.

John grinste. Stephanos' Pläne waren böse. Kolya hatte keine Chance auf einen Sieg.

 

„Herr?“ Parrish, Evangelos's Sklave, stand plötzlich hinter John. Er war die ganze Zeit da gewesen und hatte immer für neue Getränke gesorgt, doch nie hatte er ihn angesprochen.

„Ja, bitte?“ John drehte sich um und sah den Mann an. Dieser senkte den Blick.

„Ein Bote von der Daedalus ist gekommen. Rodney und Hermiod bitten sowohl um die Anwesenheit des Trierarchen als auch dass Ihr dabei seid.“

John blickte sich um. Der Bote stand bei Stephanos und hatte gerade die Nachricht überbracht, denn der Trierarch sah ihn fragend an. Darauf reagierte John mit einem Achselzucken. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Rodney wollte und konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht das eingetreten war, was Stephanos befürchtet hatte: Mord und Totschlag, weil Rodney zu fordernd gewesen war.

Das Mittagessen konnte er somit vergessen. Vielleicht würde er Zeit finden, zwischendurch ein Stück Brot zu essen.

„Sorge dafür, dass Hylonome und Chiron angeschirrt werden.“

Parrish neigte den Kopf „Ja, Herr“, und eilte aus dem Raum.

Bis der Streitwagen abfahrbereit war, hatte John noch fünf Minuten. Er überlegte wo er in dieser Zeit etwas zu essen bekommen würde, als Stephanos auf ihn zukam.

„Kommandant, meine Sänfte steht bereit. Sie ist groß genug für uns beide. Möchten Sie mich begleiten?“

„Danke für das Angebot, Trierarch, aber ich werde Ihnen mit meinem Streitwagen folgen. Ich will noch die Insel und das feindliche Lager inspizieren, dann hilft es mir nicht, wenn ich mit einer Sänfte unterwegs bin.“

Niemand wusste, dass es John immer speiübel wurde, wenn er sich in eine Sänfte setzen musste. Besonders bei geschlossenen Vorhängen hatte er sich nach dem Transport mehr als ein Mal zurückziehen müssen, um sein Magen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Wie Sie wünschen.“

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich der Trierarch.

Bevor John sich auf den Weg machte, verabschiedete er sicht von Chaya und Teyla. Dank Parrish schaffte er es sogar noch einige Bissen Brot zu essen, dann lief er in den Hof.

Natürlich stand nicht nur der Streitwagen bereit, sondern eine aus sechs Männern bestehende Eskorte wartete auf ihn.

Das war Evangelos' Werk. So gerne John die Männer zurück geschickt hätte, es ging nicht, ohne dass er mit seinem Stellvertreter Ärger bekommen würde.

Also fügte er sich ins Unvermeidliche, stieg auf, nahm die Zügel und trieb seine Pferde an.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Hafen stellte John fest, dass die Einheimischen erstaunlich gelassen auf die Bedrohung reagierten. Es wurde hektisch gearbeitet, die Häuser so sicher wie möglich zu machen. Fast überall wurden die Fenster und Türen verbarrikadiert. Auf vielen Dächern standen Männer und Frauen und wässerten die Ziegel, um Bränden vorzubeugen.

Auf den Straßen war viel los, aber die Einwohner machten Platz, wann immer sie John sahen.

So kam er erstaunlich schnell durch.

Im Hafen selbst herrschte reger Betrieb. Da dieser Bereich wahrscheinlich am meisten unter dem Angriff der Perser zu leiden hatte, hatten der Trierarch und John beschlossen, ihn zu evakuieren.

Obwohl die Entscheidung noch nicht öffentlich war, standen an allen Lagerhallen große Lastgespanne und viele Sklaven waren damit beschäftigt, die Gebäude auszuräumen.

Vor der Daedalus zügelte John seine Pferde.

Direkt an der Mole war Bauholz gestapelt und einige Männer schnitten die Balken zurecht.

Als die Tiere still standen, eilte sofort ein Mann aus der Eskorte herbei, um die Zügel zu halten. John warf sie ihm zu und stieg aus dem Streitwagen.

Er sah sich suchend um, doch von Stephanos' Sänfte war noch nichts zu sehen. Er wollte gerade das Schiff betreten, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie die Sänfte von vier Trägern auf den Vorplatz getragen wurde. Sie blieben keuchend vor dem Schiff stehen.

John sah, dass der Trierarch die Stirn runzelte, als er sah, wer schon auf ihn wartete, aber er stieg wortlos aus.

Er nickte John zu, ging an ihm vorbei und betrat als erster die Daedalus. Das amüsierte Grinsen unterdrückend, folgte John ihm. An Bord sah er sich um. Der große Mast war abgenommen worden. Einige Balken lagen mit Markierungen versehen auf dem Deck. Noch war nicht zu erkennen, dass daraus ein Katapult gebaut werden sollte.

„Nein, nein, nein! So geht das nicht!“ Rodneys empörter Ausruf schallte über das Deck. „Erst müssen die Grundbalken mit dem Schiff verbunden werden, erst danach können wir das Katapult selbst aufbauen. Das ist vollkommen logisch und da ihr immer darauf pocht, freie Männer zu sein, sollte euer Geist frei genug sein, um soweit denken zu können!“

Rodney war mal wieder in seinem Element. John rechnete nach dieser bissigen Bemerkung mit dem Schlimmsten, als eine ruhige Stimme das Gemurre der Arbeiter zum Verstummen brachte.

„Er hat Recht. Folgt seinen Anweisungen.“

Neugierig folgte John der Stimme und sah einen kleinen, sehr dünnen Mann neben Rodney stehen. Haare hatte er keine und seine Haut hatte einen ungesunden gräulichen Farbton

„Danke, Hermiod. Auf diesem Schiff scheint es wenigstens einen zu geben, der mich versteht.“

Statt etwas auf Rodneys beißenden Sarkasmus zu erwidern, grüßte der Mann Stephanos und John gelassen.

„Entschuldigt, dass wir Euch gebeten haben, heraus zu kommen, aber wir müssen die Baupläne ändern und brauchen dafür Eure Entscheidung.“

„Warum ist auch meine Anwesenheit erforderlich? Ich habe keinen Einfluss auf den Schiffsbau.“ Neugierig sah John von Hermiod zu Rodney. Rodney übernahm es, zu antworten.

„Der Mast ist schuld. An der Stelle ist die Daedalus zu fragil, als dass wir noch strukturelle Veränderungen vornehmen können, deswegen musste ich das Katapult neu konstruieren. Die Reichweite wird sich dabei um etwa zehn Doppelschritte verringern, aber dafür könnten wir sowohl am Bug, als auch am Heck ein Katapult aufstellen. Das würde uns einen entscheidenden Vorteil bringen, denn Kolya hat auf seinen Trieren jeweils nur ein Katapult.“

Erwartungsvoll sah Rodney von John zu dem Trierarch.

John räusperte sich.

„Das hört sich gut an, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass da noch ein großes ‚Aber' kommt.“ Er kannte Rodney schon ziemlich gut.

„Wir haben nicht genügend Männer, um die Katapulte zu bedienen.“ Hermiods Erklärung war ruhig, fast schon emotionslos. Es war ein starker Kontrast zu Rodney, dessen Hände nicht still standen. „Da wir keine Zeit haben, eine Geschützmannschaft einzuarbeiten, benötigen wir 15 bis 20 Männer, pro Katapult. Wir können etwa 20 Männer entbehren und ein Katapult betreiben, aber mehr geht nicht. Kommandant,“ Hermiod wandte sich ganz förmlich an John. „Haben Sie die Möglichkeit, uns Männer zur Verfügung zu stellen? Sonst werden wir nur ein Katapult aufbauen und auf der anderen Seite ein Gewicht platzieren.“

John überlegte. Von den guten Leuten konnte er niemanden entbehren. Die Mauern waren trotz der einheimischen Krieger nicht so besetzt, wie es wünschenswert gewesen wäre. Aber mit einem weiteren Katapult würde Stephanos wahrscheinlich ein weiteres Schiff versenken.

„Die Hopliten, die Sie von Athen mitgebracht haben, kann ich zur Verfügung stellen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie eine Bereicherung sind.“

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie bisher zur Bewachung der Garnison eingeplant worden waren.

Der Trierarch kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Am Katapult brauche ich sie nicht einzusetzen, das wird schief gehen. Zum Rudern fehlt ihnen die Erfahrung. Aber das wäre auf der ‚Herakles' nicht das Problem. Von dem Frachtschiff könnte ich dann 20 gute Männer abziehen. Vorausgesetzt, die Hopliten können schwimmen.“

John nickte, sie hatten mit der Herakles eine kleine Überraschung für die Perser geplant. Und es wäre ein Himmelfahrtskommando für die Männer, sollten sie nicht schwimmen können.

Aber da diese Sportart zur Ausbildung der Hopliten gehörte, hoffte er, dass sie es gelernt hatten.

„Einverstanden. Ich sende einen Boten zu Evangelos, damit er Ihnen die Männer schickt.“

„Danke, Herr.“ Hermiod senkte demütig den Kopf. Dagegen verschränkte Rodney seine Arme vor der Brust und sah John herausfordernd an.

„Rodney, ist noch etwas?“

„Ja, Herr. Könnt Ihr bitte veranlassen, dass Zelenka an Bord kommt? Außer Hermiod scheint hier niemand in der Lage zu sein, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und wir brauchen dringend halbwegs intelligente Unterstützung.“

„Kein Problem. Ich schicke einen Boten.“

Einen Boten zu Evangelos, einen zu Elizabeth, zufrieden stellte John fest, dass seine Eskorte dadurch schrumpfen würde.

„Danke, Herr.“ Doch Rodney sah John an, als ob noch etwas war.

„Was möchtest du?“

„Könntet Ihr bei Zelenka den Teil mit der Intelligenz bitte verschweigen?“

Grinsend schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Wie du wünschst, von mir wird er nichts erfahren.“

„Danke, Herr.“ Rodney drehte sich um widmete sich den Plänen, die er auf einer Planke ausgerollt hatte.

 

Nun wandte John sich an den Trierarchen.

„Möchten Sie mich auf der Inspektion begleiten?“

Er fragte es aus Höflichkeit, nicht weil er die Begleitung wollte.

Stephanos schüttelte wie erhofft den Kopf.

„Auch wenn Hermiod und Rodney sehr fähig sind, es ist meine Aufgabe, an Bord zu bleiben und die Arbeiten zu überwachen.“

Erleichtert atmete John aus. In dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Dann schicke ich Ihnen einen Boten, damit Sie immer informiert sind.“

„Danke.“ Stephanos neigte den Kopf. John erwiderte die Geste und verließ die Daedalus.

Er ging direkt zu seinem Streitwagen. Dort sah er zwei bekannte Gestalten. Teyla und Ronon waren nachgekommen und warteten auf ihm.

„Kommandant, wir würden Sie gerne bei der Inspektion begleiten. Da die Soldaten und einheimischen Krieger Seite an Seite kämpfen werden, ist es gut für ihre Moral, wenn wir sie gemeinsam besuchen.“

„Gerne. Sie sind mir willkommen.“

John beäugte seine Eskorte. Die Männer standen alarmiert neben seinen Streitwagen und schienen nur auf Ronons Angriff zu warten. Das roch nur so nach Ärger.

John deutete auf die vier Hopliten, die direkt neben dem Streitwagen standen. „Stavroúla, reiten Sie mit den anderen dreien zur Garnison und teilen Evangelos mit, dass er die neuen Männer sofort zum Hafen schicken soll, sie werden die Truppen des Trierarchen auf der Herakles unterstützen. Damit sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen, werden Sie die Männer begleiten.“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Bábis?“

„Ja, Herr.“

Der dunkelhäutige Offizier sah ihn wachsam an.

„Ihr beiden reitet zu meinem Wohnsitz und bringt Zelenka her. Er wird gebraucht.“

„Nein, Herr. Meine Aufgabe ist es, für Ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen, nicht dafür Botendienste zu verrichten. Seit dem Attentat ist Ihr Leben in Gefahr und ich werde nicht von Ihrer Seite weichen.“ Bábis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah John herausfordernd an. „Schickt nur drei Männer zu Garnison und einen nach Hause. Michail und ich bleiben hier.“

John kratzte sich am Nacken. Wieso musste Evangelos ausgerechnet Bábis mitschicken? Wenn es um die Sicherheit ging, war er unnachgiebig und würde John keine Wahl lassen. Er hatte sogar Recht mit seiner Vorsicht. Deswegen gab John nach.

„Gut, kommen Sie mit. Und noch einer der Männer. Sollten Sie aber mit Dex oder Teyla Streit suchen, bleiben Sie zurück. Ist das klar.“

„Ja, Herr.“

 

John sah zu, wie die Männer aufbrachen. Erst dann bestieg er den Streitwagen und übernahm die Zügel, die Bábis ihm reichte.

Er lenkte die Stuten in einen anderen Teil des Hafens, wo die Boote anlegten, die die Männer auf der Insel versorgten.

Michail musste sich um die Pferde kümmern, während Ronon, Teyla, Bábis und John in einem kleinen Boot herüberruderten.

 

Schon als er die Insel betrat wusste John, dass die Stimmung gut war. Es war lautes Klatschen und Rufen zu hören. Er folgte den Geräuschen und sah, dass die Männer Taucher anfeuerten, die die Taue kontrollierten.

Immer wenn ein Kopf an der Meeresoberfläche auftauchte und der Mann den Daumen nach oben streckte, kam es zu den Begeisterungsstürmen.

Amüsiert beobachtete John das fast schon ausgelassene Treiben, dann sah er sich auf der Insel um. Es gab einige wenige Hütten, die jetzt hoffnungslos überfüllt waren. Viele Bettenrollen lagen auch nur um die Feuerstellen herum. Dabei wirkte alles ordentlich und durchorganisiert.

Auch die Katapulte waren in einem sehr guten Zustand und es waren genug Feuerbälle vorbereitet, um mehr als ein Dutzend Schiffe in Brand zu setzten.

Der Kommandant sprach nur lobende Worte. Sowohl über die Soldaten, als auch über die einheimischen Krieger. Während John mit ihm sprach, beobachtete er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Teyla sich mit ihren Kriegern unterhielt. Er konnte sehen, mit wie viel Respekt sie behandelt wurde, aber auch dass sie die Fragen der Männer ernst nahm.

Hinter ihr stand immer Dex. Er sagte fast gar nichts, sondern nickte hin und wieder. Sie schienen sich bestens zu ergänzen. Der wilde Krieger und die Strategin und Kämpferin.

Genau diese Eigenschaften machten Teyla zu einer wertvollen Verbündeten. John hoffte nur, dass Stephanos es sich durch sein konservatives Verhalten nicht mit ihr verscherzte.

Nach einigen weiteren Worten verabschiedete John sich von den Männern.

Für sein nächstes Ziel würde er den gesamten Nachmittag unterwegs sein, aber er wollte noch einmal persönlich die feindlichen Trieren begutachten. Er hoffte anhand der Instandsetzung abschätzen zu können, wann die Perser zum Angriff bereit waren. Dass die Boten bisher berichteten, sie erwarteten einen Angriff am nächsten Tag, behagte John überhaupt nicht. Sie brauchten mehr Zeit, damit die Daedalus und die anderen Schiffe einsatzbereit waren.

 

Bábis und Ronon ruderten zurück zur Küste und John hatte viel zu viel Zeit, die Verteidigungspläne zu überdenken und über die Erfolgsaussichten zu grübeln.

Auch seine Begleitung war schweigsam. Was wohl daran lag, dass Bábis Teyla und Ronon immer wieder misstrauisch beäugte. Solange es keine offenen Feindseligkeiten gab, musste John das Verhalten dulden.

 

Wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen übernahm John von Michail die Zügel. Er lenkte sein Gespann aber nicht sofort zum Landeplatz der Perser, sondern fuhr zuerst nach Hause. Dort ließ er die Pferde abspannen und Hylonome satteln. Im unwegsamen Gelände hätte er mit dem Streitwagen mehr Zeit verloren, als durch diese Pause.

 

John beobachtete, wie eifrig seine Bediensteten dabei waren, die Gebäude zu sichern und entschied sich dagegen, mit Elizabeth zu sprechen. Sie war zu sehr eingespannt, als dass er sie stören wollte.

 

Auch jetzt bestand Bábis darauf, ihn zusammen mit Michail zu begleiten und beschützen. Dabei blickte er Teyla und Ronon misstrauisch an.

John zuckte mit den Achseln, stieg auf und trieb Hylonome an. Wenn Bábis glaubte, dass von Teyla und Ronon eine Gefahr ausging, dann täuschte er sich. Für Teyla würde John seine Hand ins Feuer legen und Ronon vertraute er, weil Teyla es tat. Und bisher war sein Vertrauen gerechtfertigt.

 

Als sie sich dem Feindeslager bis auf wenige Stadien genähert hatten, wurden sie von einem Späher angehalten. Er warnte sie, dass die Perser schon weit vor dem eigentliche Lager Posten aufgestellt hatten und beschrieb, wie sie umgangen werden konnten. Der Späher berichtete noch, dass die Perser sich nicht ausruhten, sondern ihre Trieren bereit für den Angriff machten. Das beunruhigte John sehr, auch wenn sich in Massalie alle gegen eine eventuelle Belagerung rüsteten, so brauchten sie doch mehr als einen Tag um perfekt vorbereitet zu sein.

 

Sie ritten bis zum Gehölz, das die Pferde schon am Vortag verborgen hatte, dann kletterte John zusammen mit Bábis, Ronon und Teyla den Hügel hoch, während Michail auf die Pferde aufpasste.

 

Kurz darauf konnte sich John davon überzeugen, dass der Späher Recht hatte. Die Masten waren bereits abmontiert und die Katapulte waren auf dem Deck montiert.

Einige Männer hatten sich mit Tauen abgeseilt und polierten den Rammsporn ihres Schiffes.

„Morgen, bei Sonnenaufgang geht es los“, stellte Ronon leise fest.

John nickte nur, doch er konnte sich nicht sofort von dem Anblick lösen. Diese Flotte war in diesem Teil des Mittelmeers ein beeindruckender Anblick. Es war lange her, dass John zuletzt eine so große Streitmacht gesehen hatte. Erst als die Perser die Rammsporne mit Blumen kränzten, wandte er seinen Blick ab.

Auf dem Weg zu den Wagen fragte er sich, warum Kolya eine solche Eile mit dem Angriff hatte. Die Männer mussten doch noch von der Überfahrt erschöpft sein und brauchten mehr als einen Tag Rast, um für die Belastung eines langen Kampfes ausgeruht zu sein.

Oder glaubte er, dass er Massalie innerhalb von wenigen Stunden einnehmen konnte und war deswegen leichtsinnig?

Wenn man ihnen auch noch die nächtliche Ruhe rauben würde, dann würden die Männer beim Rudern und Kämpfen unkonzentriert sein. John fixierte angestrengt den Himmel und versuchte, den Sonnenstand zu berechnen. Noch zwei bis drei Stunden, bis die Sonne untergehen würde.

Er wandte sich an Dex. „Wie gut sind Sie mit Ihrem Bogen?“

„Sehr gut.“

Statt etwas über seine Reichweite zu sagen, grinste Ronon John herausfordernd an. Er nahm die Bogenhülle vom Rücken, zog den Bogen heraus, spannte ihn und reichte ihn John.

Es war ein Langbogen, knapp zwei Meter lang und aus Eibe gefertigt - ein exotisches Holz, das aus dem Norden stammte. Jede Faser war sorgfältig herausgearbeitet und die Oberfläche war poliert. John versuchte gar nicht erst, einen Pfeil auf die Sehne zu legen und ihn abzuschießen. Er wusste auch so, dass er dafür nicht genug Kraft hatte.

"Ein Prachtstück", gab er zu und seine Fingerkuppe glitt über das polierte Holz, bevor er Dex den Bogen zurück reichte.

„Wen soll ich treffen?“

„Kein festes Ziel. Du sollst die Perser so lange wie möglich wach halten und so viele Männer wie möglich töten. Wenn mitten in der Nacht ein Wachposten oder ein Mann, der austritt stirbt, dann sorgt es für viel Unruhe.“

„Es gibt hier nicht viele Verstecke.“ Dex verwegenes Lächeln sagte genau das Gegenteil. Ihm schien der Auftrag zu gefallen.

„Sie haben ein gutes Pferd. Und so wie es aussieht“, John deutete in Richtung des feindlichen Lagers, „haben die Perser keine. Ich verlange nicht, dass Sie an einem Ort bleiben. Hauptsache, die Perser machen bis zum Morgengrauen kein Auge zu. Wie Sie das machen ist Ihre Sache.“

Dex Lächeln wurde breiter. Es erinnerte John an eine Katze, die vor einem Mauseloch saß und unbedingt spielen wollte. Dann nickte er, ging zu seinem Pferd, nahm von Michail die Zügel und saß mit Schwung auf.

Bevor er los ritt beugte er sich zu John hinab. „Es werden morgen nur noch sechs Schiffe Massalie angreifen.“ Dann trieb er sein Tier an.

Kopfschüttelnd sah John ihm hinterher. Er stellte fest, dass er wirklich glaubte, dass Ronon zu dieser Leistung fähig war.

 

Immer noch kopfschüttelnd nahm John von Michail die Zügel von Hylonome und sprang auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Auch die anderen saßen auf.

Der Rückweg verlief ereignislos und John konnte ungestört weiter über die Verteidigungspläne grübeln. Am meisten störte ihn, dass er während der Schlacht nicht in der Garnison bleiben konnte, weil sie zu weit vom Geschehen weg war. Sie war ausgelegt, um die Angriffe der Ligurer vom Landesinneren abzuwehren. Deswegen konnte er von dort aus den Hafen nicht überblicken.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er Chayas Angebot angenommen, während des Kampfes im Tempel sein Hauptquartier aufzuschlagen.

„Sie machen sich zu viele Gedanken, Kommandant.“

John blickte zur Seite. Teyla ritt an seiner Seite und sah ihn mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln an.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Normalerweise sagt man, dass ich zu wenig denke und immer direkt handele. Fragen Sie Evangelos oder Elizabeth. Aber jetzt auf einen Angriff zu warten...“

John verstummte.

„Wir sind bestens vorbereitet, Kommandant. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir die Perser schlagen werden.“

„Aber noch wissen wir nicht, ob Rodney die Katapulte bis morgen früh bauen kann. Ohne die Daedalus wird es schwierig sein und ich..., ja“, John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich denke zuviel.“

Teylas Lächeln war beruhigend.

„Ich kann es gut verstehen. Sie sollten es so sehen: Rodney ist nicht allein. Viele gute Männer arbeiten mit ihm und wenn sie die Nacht durcharbeiten, dann werden sie es schaffen.“

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie Recht haben. Ansonsten würden die Perser alle unsere Schiffe vernichten und den Strand stürmen. Sie dort zu besiegen wäre sehr schwer.“

„Aber machbar. Außerdem wird dies nicht passieren.“

In ihrer Stimme lag eine Endgültigkeit, die John eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Gleichzeitig freute er sich, dass sie so optimistisch war und daran glaubte, dass die Pläne gut waren.

Statt etwas zu entgegnen, schnalzte er mit der Zunge und trieb sein Gespann an.

Willig folgten die Tiere seinem Befehl und er ließ Teyla hinter sich zurück. John musste sich bei der Geschwindigkeit auf das Gelände vor ihm konzentrieren. So holten ihn auch die anderen wieder ein. Dabei spürte John Bábis missbilligenden Blick auf sich ruhen, weil er ein Stück alleine geritten war.

John ignorierte ihn. Vorsicht war schön und gut, aber Bábis Verhalten erinnerte an eine übervorsichtige Glucke. Nur dass John kein Kücken war, das sich dies gefallen ließ.

 

Es dauerte John viel zu lang, bis sie endlich den Hafen erreichten.

Hylonome stand gerade, als John absprang und dem wachhabenden Soldaten die Zügel zu warf. Auch die anderen stiegen ab.

„Ist der Trierarch an Board?“

„Ja, Herr!“

John nickte dem Mann zu, dann eilte er die Gangway hoch.

Auf halber Strecke merkte er, dass Bábis und Michail zwar hinter ihm waren, Teyla aber nicht gefolgt war. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um.

Teyla hielt die Zügel noch in der einen Hand, während sie aus der Wasserflasche trank.

Einige Tropfen perlten über ihr Kinn. John blickte in die Runde und stellte fest, dass er nicht der einzige Mann war, der sie anstarrte. Die wollüstigen Blicke der anderen waren jedoch fast schon unanständig. John bemerkte, dass er sie nicht weniger begehrlich anschaute. Er zwinkerte, grinste entschuldigend und dann rief er ihr zu: „Teyla, wo bleiben Sie?“

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe hier und warte. Als Frau wird man mich nicht an Bord dulden, weil es Unglück bringt. Gehen Sie, Kommandant.“

John nickte. Aberglaube war schlimm, er tat alles, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Aber er konnte es sich vor so einer Schlacht nicht leisten, dass die Männer glaubten, ihnen würde ein Unglück widerfahren.

Er drehte sich um ging das letzte Stück hoch.

 

Stephanos stand am Bug des Schiffes und verfolgte die Arbeiten. Doch schon kurz nachdem John das Deck betreten hatte, sah der Trierarch ihn. Er wartete mit einem Kommentar bis John neben ihm stand

„Sie haben keine guten Nachrichten?“

Gleichzeitig reichte er John einen Becher. Es war dünn gebrautes Bier. Genau das Richtige, um den Durst zu löschen.

Als er den Becher geleert hatte, gab Stephanos ihn einem Sklaven, der ihn wieder auffüllte.

Nachdem er den zweiten Becher geleert hatte, fühlte John sich besser.

„Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang müssen wir mit dem Angriff rechnen. Kolya wird dann wissen, dass wir vorbereitet sind.“ John sagte es fast schon beiläufig.

Stephanos lächelte grimmig. „Er treibt seine Männer sehr an. Nach drei Wochen ständigem Ruderns fehlt ihnen die Energie, um mehr als ein oder zwei Mal auf die notwendige Geschwindigkeit für einen Rammstoß zu kommen. Wenn wir dafür sorgen, dass die Perser diese Nacht nur wenig Schlaf bekommen, dann werden sie Probleme haben, den Takt zu halten.“

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Johns Gesicht und er berichtete kurz und knapp, wie Ronon die Männer wach halten würde.

Der Trierarch nickte anerkennend.

Anschließend leerte John noch einen weiteren Becher Bier. Dabei blickte er über das Deck.

Man konnte erkennen, dass Katapulte aufgestellt wurden, aber die Arbeiten sahen nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten aus. Zudem arbeiteten nur wenige Männer – aber für mehr war kein Platz auf dem Schiff.

„Wird die Daedalus bis morgen früh umgebaut und einsatzfähig sein? Wo sind eigentlich Rodney und Hermiod?“

Stephanos' Miene war ernst.

„Ich habe Sie genötigt, eine Pause zu machen und in Ruhe etwas zu essen. Sie wollen diese Nacht durcharbeiten, um am frühen Morgen die Katapulte auszuprobieren.“

„Das werden sie im Gefecht machen. Wie weit ist die Herakles?“

„Damit werden wir auch bis morgen früh fertig sein, Kommandant. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Ihre Soldaten ausgeruht in den Kampf gehen und ich kümmere mich darum, dass meine Schiffe rechtzeitig einsatzbereit sind. Das ist schließlich meine Aufgabe.“

John hörte den leichten Tadel in Stephanos' Stimme.

„Sehr wohl Trierarch.“

 

In diesem Moment kletterten Rodney, Hermiod und Zelenka die Leiter hoch, die vom Ruderdeck nach oben führte.

Rodney hielt in der einen Hand ein Stück Brot, mit der anderen gestikulierte er.

Als er John sah, kam er sofort zu ihm.

„Herr, gibt es Neuigkeiten?“

„Bei Sonnenaufgang müsst ihr bereit sein.“

Rodney blickte zu dem unfertigen Katapult dann zu Hermiod und Zelenka.

„Schwierig aber machbar.“

„Das ist gut.“ John war erleichtert. Wenn Rodney es sagte, war es wirklich zu schaffen. „Wenn du Männer brauchst, dann sag Bescheid.“

Rodney winkte ab.

„Hilfsarbeiter haben wir genug. Seitdem Halling zwei halbwegs passable Zimmermänner geschickt hat, haben wir mehr Männer als Platz, um gleichzeitig an den Katapulten arbeiten zu können. Es ist sehr beengt und das ist unser Hauptproblem, sonst wären wir viel weiter.“

Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als ein schwerer Balken an Bord gehievt wurde.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, denn er lief gestikulierend zu den Männern, die den Balken aus der Transportvorrichtung heben wollten. John beobachtete ihn einen Moment, dann wandte er sich an den Trierarchen.

„Ich fahre zurück zur Garnison. Evangelos wird mit den Vorbereitungen fast fertig sein. Trierarch, wir sehen uns morgen früh.“

Stephanos nickte bestätigend.

„Genau. Von wo aus werden Sie die Schlacht leiten? Die Garnison liegt zu weit weg.“

„Chaya hat mir den Artemis-Tempel zur Verfügung gestellt. Falls es Kolya gelingen sollte, Massalie zu stürmen, habe ich nur wenige Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten, aber es muss reichen.“

„Keine schlechte Wahl. Aber mein Haus wäre noch besser. Auf dem Dach haben Sie den perfekten Ausblick auf den Hafen und die Insel. Zudem ist es für die Boten näher. Die Gartenmauer bietet nicht viel Schutz, aber es ist besser als der offene Tempel. Wenn Sie möchten, steht es zu Ihrer Verfügung.“

Da hatte Stephanos Recht.

„Danke.“ John nahm das Angebot dankbar an. „Ist Ihr Haushalt evakuiert?“

„Es gab nicht viel zu evakuieren. Meine Sklaven sind auf der Daedalus und Wertgegenstände habe ich hier nicht gehortet.“

„Gut, Dann werde ich dort morgen eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang für eine letzte Besprechung eintreffen. Bis morgen.“

John verließ die Daedalus. Am Kai wartete Teyla auf ihn. Er informierte sie über die Dinge, dann bestieg er seinen Streitwagen und nahm die Zügel.

Ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge und Hylonome trabte los. Nicht mehr ganz so kraftvoll wie am Vormittag, doch noch lange nicht erschöpft.

Teyla, Bábis und Michail folgten ihm.

Auf seinem Weg durch Massalie, konnte er die Anspannung der Einwohner fast spüren. Doch alles lief ruhig und geordnet ab. Vereinzelt waren noch Hammerschläge zu hören.

Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne sah John, wie gründlich die Menschen ihre Häuser verbarrikadierten. John hatte als Soldat schon einige Kämpfe erlebt. Und Massalie rüstete sich seit er das Kommando übernommen hatte, nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber bisher waren es immer die Ligurer gewesen, die zwar viele Krieger hatten, aber nicht in der Lage waren, den Angriff zu koordinieren. Stattdessen rannten sie planlos gegen die gut befestigten Stadtmauern und konnten ohne große Verluste abgewehrt werden.

Wie viele Freunde und Untergebene würden den nächsten Tag nicht überleben? Würde die Daedalus es wirklich schaffen, die letzten persischen Schiffe zu versenken? Oder würde sie selbst versenkt werden und alle Männer ertrinken?

John schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte darüber nicht nachdenken. Das brachte nur Unglück.

Er war froh, als sie sie durch die Tore der Garnison ritten und er sich auf seine Männer konzentrieren konnte.

 

Auch in der Garnison wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen. Jetzt lief niemand mehr planlos umher, jeder Soldat war auf seinem Posten eingeteilt und wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Zufrieden stieg John ab und überließ sein Pferd einem Stallburschen.

Für den Rest des Tages würde er ein anderes Reitpferd nehmen. Evangelos erwartete John schon. Er hatte vorgesorgt und im Empfangsraum ein Abendessen bereitgestellt. Einfache Soldatenkost, Maza mit verdünntem Wein untergemischt, genau das was den Hunger stillte.

Als er sich hinlegte, blickte er Teyla auffordernd an. Sie verstand es richtig und legte sich auf die benachbarte Liege, ohne sich um Bábis und Evangelos' Blicke zu kümmern.

„Legt euch hin.“ John deutete auf die beiden freien Liegen. „Die Besprechung können wir auch jetzt halten.“

Nach einem winzigen Moment des Zögerns folgten sie seiner Aufforderung.

Evangelos erstattete kurz Bericht, was während Johns Abwesenheit passiert war. Alles in Allem waren die Männer auf den Angriff vorbereitet. Sie wussten, was sie zu tun hatten und würden jetzt bis auf einige Wachen ins Bett geschickt, um am Morgen ausgeruht zu sein.

Das Essen hatte träge gemacht und es kostete John etwas Überwindung, sich aufzusetzen.

Er blickte Teyla an. Sie lächelte zurück.

„Der Artemis-Tempel liegt auf dem Heimweg. Ich werde Chaya persönlich Bescheid sagen, dass das Hauptquartier verlegt worden ist. Begleiten Sie mich noch?“, fügte er an Teyla gewandt hinzu.

Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich würde Sie gerne begleiten, aber Halling wartet sicher auf meinen Bericht und es ist sehr spät.“

„Wir haben den ganzen Tag Boten hin und her geschickt“, warf Evangelos ein. „Ich bezweifle, dass er noch einen weiteren Bericht braucht.“ John hörte im Unterton, dass Evangelos bezweifelte, dass eine Frau etwas sinnvolles berichten könnte.

„Halling schätzt meinen Rat.“

„Genau so sehr, wie ich Ihre Begleitung schätze, Teyla. Ich denke, dass es für die Menschen hier wichtig ist, uns gemeinsam zu sehen, dass sie wissen, dass wir Schulter an Schulter kämpfen.“

Im Gegensatz zu Evangelos wusste John, dass eigentlich Teyla alle Entscheidungen traf und Halling nur der Ratgeber war. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie sich bei ihm noch einmal Rat holen wollte, deswegen hielt er den Atem an, als sie über sein Argument nach dachte. Dann neigte sie den Kopf.

„Ihr habt Recht, es werden bestimmt viele im Tempel sein, um ein Opfer zu bringen. Ich werde Sie begleiten.“

Teyla kümmerte sich nicht um Evangelos und Bábis irritierte Mienen und stand auf. John folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Evangelos, schicken Sie Michail zu Halling, er war heute den ganzen Tag bei mir und wird die meisten Fragen beantworten können.“ John wollte Teylas Arbeit erleichtern. Für sie war es immer eine Gratwanderung, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne Hallings Ehre zu verletzten. „Ich hoffe, er wird dann nicht mehr so viel von Ihrer Zeit beanspruchen.“

„Danke, das wird vieles erleichtern.“ Teyla lächelte anmutig und streckte sich. Dabei rutsche das Oberteil aus dem Rock und ein klein wenig Haut war zu sehen. In der Eleganz ihrer Bewegung glich sie einer Tänzerin und John merkte, wie alle anderen anwesenden Männer starrten. John musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Er konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn man versuchen würde, sie wie eine Tänzerin zu behandeln.

John vermutete, dass sie bemerkt hatte, wie gering Evangelos sie achtete und mit dieser Zurschaustellung ihres perfekten Körpers ihn geradezu herausforderte, sich falsch zu verhalten, eben um ihn strafen zu können.

John war stolz, als Evangelos nur schluckte, aber sonst mit keiner Regung auf ihre Herausforderung einging.

„Dann bin ich Ihre einzige Wache, Herr. Das geht nicht.“

Bábis hatte sich auch von Teylas Zurschaustellung erholt und hörte sich sehr verärgert an. John wusste, dass es sein Job war, für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er übertrieb.

„Warum nicht? Es ist dunkel, ich werde reiten und niemand wird mich erkennen.“

„Es ist gefährlich“, widersprach Bábis.

„Ja, das ist die Schlacht auch. Ich werde Sie und Teyla mitnehmen und das reicht.“

John sah die Blicke, die Bábis und Evangelos tauschten.

„Zwei von den Wachen können als Eskorte mitkommen. Reicht das?“

Evangelos sah Bábis fragend an.

„Es muss reichen“, lenkte Bábis ein. „Aber falls etwas passiert, und der Kommandant versucht, den Täter zu jagen, dann liegt es nicht in meiner Verantwortung.“

John kratze sich im Nacken. Wie kamen sie auf die Idee, dass er so unvorsichtig war?

„Hat er das beim letzten Mal gemacht?“ Teylas Frage war wie ein Dolch im Rücken.

Er sah Evangelos und Bábis nicken, sie sagten aber nichts.

Teyla schwieg und trank ihren Becher leer, dann verließ sie den Raum. John folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Er spürte, dass sich unter seiner Rüstung die ersten Druckstellen bildeten und sehnte sich nach einem heißen Bad und seinem Bett. Mit etwas Glück würde er wenigstens einige wenige Stunden schlafen können.

 

Der Stallbursche hatte für John einen Wallach gesattelt. Ein ruhiges, trittsicheres Pferd, das sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

John tätschelte es am Hals, dann saß er auf und ritt los.

Bábis, Teyla und die beiden Soldaten folgten.

Sie ritten im scharfen Trab durch die Stadt. Das Hufgetrappel schallte durch die leeren Straßen. Massalie schien im tiefen Schlaf zu liegen. Niemand kam ihnen entgegen. Es war ruhig geworden.

 

Schon von weitem konnte John den hell erleuchteten Artemistempel sehen. Das Gebäude stand auf einer Aufschüttung und erhob sich über die umliegenden Häuser. Einzig der Tempel des Apolls war ähnlich groß.

Der Artemistempel war ein lichter Bau, der mehr aus Säulen, denn aus Mauern bestand. Das Dach bestand aus Zypressenholz und schien über den Säulen zu schweben.

Einzig das Heiligtum, die Cella, mit der Artemisstatue war von Mauern umgeben, damit kein Uneingeweihter die Statue betrachten konnte. Auf den Mauern prangten farbenprächtige Gemälde von Artemis.

Als John gefolgt von Teyla, Bábis und den Wachen den Tempel betrat, konnte er die Malereien jedoch nicht sehen, weil sich so viele Menschen versammelt hatten, dass eine schon qualvolle Enge herrschte.

Viele Einwohner Massalies waren hergekommen, um ein Opfer zu bringen und zu beten. Für den Sieg, das Überleben und ihre Freiheit.

John brauchte sich nicht nach vorne zu drängeln. Die anderen Besucher machten ehrerbietig für sie Platz und tuschelten, als John zum Altar trat, der vor der Cella stand.

Chaya wartete dort in ihrem weißen, fließenden Gewand und begrüßte ihn mit einer Verbeugung. Auf dem Altar brannte noch ein Feuer und John roch, dass man gerade eine Ziege geopfert hatte.

John neige auch den Kopf.

„Herrin, ich möchte mich noch einmal für Eure Großzügigkeit bedanken.“

„Ich habe getan, was Artemis mir aufgetragen hat. Ihr müsst Ihr danken.“ Sie breitete die Arme aus.

„Wie kann ich ihr danken?“

„Opfere ihr drei Kriegsgefangene, sie wird für diese Gabe dankbar sein.“

John zuckte zusammen und sah Chaya fassungslos an. Er wusste, dass Artemis eine wilde, grausame Göttin war, die nicht nur das Leben gab, sondern es auch oft nahm. Doch als Opfer hatte sie schon lange kein Leben mehr verlangt.

Er wusste, dass er zu lange mit einer Antwort zögerte. Doch es war eine Sache, Kriegsgefangene als Sklaven zu verkaufen, eine ganz andere, sie den Opfertod sterben zu lassen.

Eine erwartungsvolle Stille breitete sich aus. Die Menschen im Tempel hatten nicht mitbekommen, was Chaya von ihm verlangte, sie merkten nur, dass die Priesterin mit erhobenen Armen auf eine Antwort wartete.

John senkte den Kopf. „Wenn wir die Perser besiegen, ohne dass ein Einwohner von Massalie verletzt wird, dann opfere ich gerne drei Gefangene.“

Es gab keine andere Antwort. Wenn Artemis ihren Tempelschatz für die Verteidigung hergab, so konnte sie das Leben der Männer fordern. John hatte kein Recht, es zu verweigern, ohne dass ein Aufschrei der Empörung durch die gläubige Menge gegangen wäre.

„Artemis wird sich über diese Gabe freuen. Die Perser werden besiegt werden, ohne dass eine Kugel ihres Katapultes Schaden in der Stadt anrichtet. Doch dies wird nur von eurem persönlichen Einsatz abhängen. Ihr entscheidet über Sieg oder Niederlage.“

Es hörte sich wie eine Prophezeiung an, John fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, sprach sie weiter: „Gehen Sie, morgen wird ein harter Tag werden..“

John neigte den Kopf. „Danke, Chaya.“

Dabei empfand er keine Dankbarkeit und sprach die Worte, weil sie von ihm erwartet wurden. John wünschte, er wäre gar nicht zum Tempel geritten. Das, was bei dem Besuch herausgekommen war, war eine Machtdemonstration von Chaya gewesen. Aber man sah sich immer zwei Mal im Leben und beim nächsten Mal würde er die Oberhand behalten. Priesterin hin oder her. Niemand durfte von ihm Menschenopfer verlangen.

Chaya neigte auch den Kopf. Dann trat sie vor, bis sie vor Teyla stand. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Teylas Unterarm und beugte ihr Haupt vor, so dass ihre Stirn Teylas Stirn berührte.

„Artemis segnet dich. Kämpfe tapfer und gewähre dem Feind keine Gnade, dann wird Massalie siegen.“

„Das werde ich“, versprach Teyla.

Chaya hob den Kopf und lächelte, dann löste sie sich von Teyla, stieg wieder die Stufen zum Altar hoch und verschwand durch einen im Schatten liegenden Durchgang zur Cella.

Schweigend drehte John sich um und ging zum Ausgang. Als er die Stille bemerkte, sah er sich um. Er sah die ehrfürchtigen Blicke der anderen Tempelbewohner und ihm wurde klar, dass die Menschen dachten, tatsächlich Zeuge einer Prophezeiung geworden zu sein. John dagegen hielt es für Chayas Rache, dass er die Opfer nur versprach, wenn es keine Verletzte gab.

So konnte sie behaupten, dass er nicht in der Lage war, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, sollte es beim Kampf zu vielen Opfern kommen.

Eigentlich wollte er Chaya informieren, dass er den Tempel während der Schlacht nicht als Einsatzzentrale nutzen wollte, aber jetzt ließ er es. Das hatte Artemis ihr bestimmt auch schon mitgeteilt. Und wenn nicht, war es John egal. Dieser Frau würde er nie wieder vertrauen. Wie konnte sie nur ein Menschenopfer verlangen?

 

Vor dem Tempel verabschiedete Teyla sich von John. Da sie ohne Begleitung war, schickte er trotz Bábis Protest die zwei Wachen mit. Sie sollten anschließend Evangelos Bericht erstatten, dass alles bereit war.

John sah ihnen hinterher, bis ihre Schatten mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen waren. Dann wendete auch er sein Pferd und zusammen mit Bábis machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Anspannung nachließ und eine bleierne Müdigkeit zurück blieb. Immer wieder fielen John die Augen zu. Ohne Bábis, der neben ihm ritt und noch wesentlich wacher war, hätte John schon nach kurzer Zeit sein Pferd gezügelt, sich in seinen Mantel gewickelt und einige Stunden unter einem Baum geschlafen.

So folgte er einfach Bábis Führung.

 

John erwachte aus seinem Halbschlaf, als ein Gegenstand mit einem sirrenden Geräusch direkt an seinem linken Ohr vorbei flog.

Hellwach sah er sich um, stürzte aber vom Pferd, als Bábis sich schützend über ihn warf. Die Landung war hart und der Mann über ihm schien eine Tonne zu wiegen.

„Verdammt!“ fluchte John. „Was soll das?“

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass der Attentäter ihm fast vor der Haustüre aufgelauert hatte.

„Das war ein Scharfschütze, der versucht hat, Sie umzubringen, Herr.“

„Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht. Was haben Sie gesehen? Und gehen Sie von mir runter, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr.“

„Ich muss Sie schützen, Herr. So können Sie auch nicht dem Attentäter hinterherlaufen.“ Bábis hob den Kopf und sah sich um, bewegte sich sonst nicht.

„So unbeweglich geben wir ein prima Ziel ab, auch wenn wir hier im Schatten nur undeutlich zu erkennen sind. Erst werden Sie erschossen, dann ich. Runter.“

„Wenn Sie nur einen Mann mit Teyla geschickt hätten, könnte einer die Straßen durchsuchen, während ich Sie in Sicherheit bringe. Wieso hören Sie nie auf meine Ratschläge?“

Die letzte Frage wurde von einem Seufzen begleitet. Gleichzeitig stand Bábis vorsichtig auf. John sagte nichts zu den Vorwürfen. Schließlich hatte Bábis Recht.

Bevor John sich aufrappelte, sah er sich wachsam um. Wenn er wieder stand, würde er einen scharfen Schatten werfen.

Aber niemand war zu sehen, so stand er auf, zog sich in den Schatten eines Hauses zurück und ließ Bábis seine Arbeit machen.

Bábis stand an einer Straßeneinbiegung und untersuchte die Stelle. Wahrscheinlich hatte dort der Attentäter gestanden. Jedenfalls kam von dort der Pfeil. Kurz darauf kam er zurück.

„Es ist nichts mehr zu sehen, Herr. Sie können aufsitzen und wir reiten weiter.“

Der Wallach stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt. John ging zu ihm, nahm die Zügel und schwang sich in den Sattel. Ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge und das Tier galoppierte los.

Kurz darauf kamen sie zu Hause an.

John war wütend auf sich, dass er gedacht hatte, er könnte unerkannt durch Massalie reiten. Er hätte auf Bábis hören sollen.

 

Als er am Tor anklopfte, wurde ihm sofort geöffnet. Der Innenhof war hell erleuchtet und als er hinein ritt, konnte John sehen, dass noch viele Bedienstete wach waren und ihn beobachteten.

John ritt bis zu den Stallungen, zügelte den Wallach und saß ab.

Sofort eilte ein Sklave herbei und nahm ihm die Zügel ab.

John achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um. „Was ist mit Ihnen, Bábis. Wollen Sie noch zurück zur Garnison, um wenigstens zwei Stunden zu schlafen?“

„Ich bleibe hier und bei Ihnen, Herr.“

John hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

„Einverstanden. Aber Sie werden wahrscheinlich im Empfangsraum schlafen müssen, da ich nach dem heutigen Tag niemand mehr zumuten kann, noch ein Gästezimmer zu richten, da das Fenster wahrscheinlich verbarrikadiert ist und alle Möbel aus dem Weg geräumt wurden.“

„Ich werde vor Ihrer Schlafzimmertür schlafen, Herr. Solange der Attentäter nicht gefasst ist, gehe ich kein Risiko ein.“

Dass der Boden hart war und es im Flur zog, erwähnte John nicht. Das würde Bábis nicht von seinem Plan abhalten.

 

Als sie das Haus betraten, kam Elizabeth ihnen atemlos entgegen gelaufen.

„Herr, ich muss mit Euch sprechen.“ Sie rang um Atem.

Als er die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte, zog John überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Möglichst ohne Zeugen.“ Sie blickte Bábis an. „Im Haushalt ist etwas vorgefallen und Ihr müsst entscheiden, wie es weiter geht.“

John sah Bábis an, der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann außer Hörweite warten, aber ich werde Sie nicht aus den Augen lassen.“

Irritiert sah Elizabeth von John zu Bábis.

„Auf dem Heimweg hat es ein Attentat auf mich gegeben. Der Pfeil hat mich verfehlt und bevor ein weiterer abgeschossen werden konnte, war Bábis da, um mich zu beschützen“, klärte John sie auf, dabei lächelte er sie beruhigend an. Doch das half nichts, denn er sah wie Elizabeth erbleichte. „Oh!“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Dann sollte er auch hören, was passiert ist.“

„Elizabeth, ich habe einen harten Tag hinter mir und ich brauche wenigstens ein bis zwei Stunden Schlaf. Sag schon, was passiert ist.“

Gleichzeitig ging John in seine privaten Räume.

„Kavanagh ist verschwunden. Zudem fehlt in der Waffenkammer ein Bogen mit Pfeilen und eine einfache Leinenrüstung.“ Ihre Augen funkelten zornig.

„Scheiße!“ Der Fluch kam von Herzen. Ausgerechnet Kavanagh. Er war der einzige Sklave, dem John nie wirklich vertraut hatte.

„Gibt es einen Grund für sein Verschwinden?“

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es war so viel zu tun, dass ich nicht ständig ein Auge auf ihn halten konnte.“ Elizabeth ging unruhig auf und ab. „Heute Morgen hat sich Carson die Bisswunde angesehen und seinen Arm neu verbunden. Er hat entschieden, dass Kavanagh leichte Arbeit verrichten kann. Da die Männer das Haus sichern mussten, teilte ich ihn zur Küchenarbeit ein. Er protestierte zuerst heftig, Frauenarbeit machen zu müssen. Doch ich ließ ihm die Wahl, dies zu tun, oder die Fenster zu verbarrikadieren, was harte Arbeit ist. Er entschied sich für die Küche. Doch gegen Mittag beschwerten sich die anderen Frauen, dass er keinen Handschlag täte.“ Elizabeth seufzte. „Da ich weiß, dass er ein Problem mit meiner Autorität hat, habe ich Zelenka gebeten, mit ihm zu reden. Sie haben sich angebrüllt und danach hat Kavanagh seine Arbeit getan. Als kurz darauf der Bote kam, um Zelenka abzuholen, saß er im Hof und reinigte die Töpfe. Wir vermissen ihn seit Einbruch der Abenddämmerung. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er nur etwas Ruhe für sich braucht, aber nach dem Attentat...“

Elizabeth brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen. John verstand sie auch so. Er ging zum Fenster, konnte aber nicht in den Hof schauen, weil es mit Balken verbarrikadiert war. „Hat er Wissen, das für die Perser nützlich sein könnte?“, fragte Bábis.

John konnte nur nicken. Viel war es nicht, aber so wie er Kolya einschätzte, würde er seine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen. Müde ließ er sich auf die Bronze-Kline fallen.

Als Elizabeth ihm einen Becher reichte, nahm er ihn dankend an.

„Wir haben keine Männer, um nach einem entlaufenen Sklaven zu suchen. Mir ist es wichtiger, dass sie ausgeruht sind. Elizabeth, bitte veranlasse, dass bis auf eine Wache alle ins Bett gehen. Und danach legst du dich bitte auch hin. Hast du heute wenigstens gegessen?“

John kannte sie gut genug. Gab es viel Arbeit, neigte sie dazu, ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten an zu stellen.

„Herr, das ist nicht Euer Aufgabenbereich.“

Elizabeth sah ihn fast schon flehend an, aber John kannte keine Gnade.

„Hast du oder hast du nicht?“

„Nein, Herr.“ Es war ihr sichtlich peinlich. John lächelte nur, stand wieder auf und ging zum Tisch, auf nicht nur ein Krug, sondern auch ein Brot, Braten und etwas Obst stand. John nahm das Messer, schnitt eine dicke Scheibe Brot ab, belegte es mit einem großen Stück Fleisch und gab es Elizabeth.

„Du isst jetzt und danach informierst du die Wachen und gehst ins Bett.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Dabei umspielte ein dankbares Lächeln ihre Lippen. Der erste Bissen war noch sehr gesittet und damenhaft, doch danach fiel sie über das Brot her.

John setzte sich hin und sah ihr zu.

„Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?“, fragte sie, als sie anschließend auch noch etwas getrunken hatte.

„Ja!“ John grinste sie an. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und ging.

„Bábis!“

„Ja, Herr?“

John lächelte.

„Helfen Sie mir bitte beim Ablegen der Rüstung. Oder halten Sie das für zu gefährlich?“

Als John sah, dass Bábis ernsthaft über diese Frage nachdachte, fragte er sich, ob dieser Mann gemerkt hatte, dass der letzte Satz ein Scherz war.

„Nein, es sollte hier sicher genug sein. Aber Sie sollten schon aufstehen, Herr, ansonsten kann ich die Riemen nicht öffnen.

Kurz darauf brachte eine Dienerin ein Waschbecken und nachdem John die Rüstung abgelegt hatte, konnte er sich waschen. Bábis dagegen ließ seine Rüstung an.

Schnell hatte John sich gewaschen, eine frische Tunika angezogen und sein Schwert wieder umgegürtet. Er nahm eine Öllampe, um mit Bábis im Schlepptau hoch zu gehen, als er im Hof Lärm hörte.

John war fast an der Haustür, als Bábis ihn zurück hielt.

„Herr, Sie sind ohne Rüstung und im Eingang würden Sie ein nicht zu verfehlendes Ziel abgeben. Lassen Sie mich gehen.“

Widerwillig nickte John und ließ Bábis den Vortritt.

Es dauerte einige endlose Minuten, in denen John von draußen einige Rufe und Schreie hörte, dann kam Bábis hinein und zerrte Kavanagh hinter sich her.

„Er ist über die äußere Mauer geklettert und wurde von der Wache gesehen, Herr“, erstattete Bábis Bericht und hielt den Sklaven weiter fest. „Ich habe ihn durchsucht, Waffen hatte er keine bei sich.“

„Ich habe nichts Verbotenes getan, Herr!“

„Ach!“ Johns Stimme war hart und unnachgiebig. „Sklaven müssen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu Hause sein. Und du hast weder Elizabeth, Rodney oder mich nach einer Ausnahmegenehmigung gefragt.“

„Ich war nicht in einem öffentlichen Gebäude, war weder in einer Taverne, noch in einem Tempel. Es war mir heute einfach zu viel geworden. Zu viele Menschen, zu viel Aufregung“, fügte Kavanagh mit einem unterwürfigen Tonfall hinzu. „Bisher hat Rodney immer gestattet dass ich weg gehen durfte, nachdem ich meine Arbeit getan hatte. Und das hatte ich.“

Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir stehen kurz vor einer Belagerung! Da gibt es keine Ausnahmen.“ John wurde wütend. Wie konnte Kavanagh nur so uneinsichtig sein? Hatte der Mann wirklich so wenig Verstand, wie Rodney immer behauptete? Und dann versuchte er noch, sich vor der Verantwortung zu drücken.

„Wo warst du?“

„An einen Ort, wo ich alleine sein kann. Nicht weit von hier gibt es einen großen Olivenbaum. Dort klettere ich manchmal hoch und genieße die Ruhe. AUA!“

Bábis hatte Kavanaghs Arm hoch gerissen. Auch John sah den blutigen Flecken in der Tunika.

Bábis Stimmer war leise doch sie hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton: „Mit dieser Verletzung kannst du den Arm nicht hoch heben. Und bestimmt nicht einen Baum hoch klettern. Herr, er lügt.“

Kavanagh winselte vor Schmerzen und versuchte, sich los zu reißen, doch Bábis hielt ihn fest.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Den Baum kann man ganz einfach besteigen. Ich kann Euch dahin führen, damit Ihr Euch davon überzeugen könnt, Herr.“

Es war der devote und unterwürfige Unterton, der John sauer aufstieß.

„Elizabeth hat festgestellt, dass eine Leinenrüstung und ein Bogen fehlt. Und auf meinem Heimweg verfehlte ein Pfeil mich nur um wenige Zentimeter. Hast du dafür eine Erklärung?“

Kavanagh erbleichte. „Herr, ich...“

John konnte sehen, wie er fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung suchte.

„Herr, wenn Ihr glaubt, dass ich mit dieser Verletzung nicht auf einem Baum klettern kann, wie soll ich dann einen Bogen ausziehen können? Mir geht es hier gut, ich habe keinen Grund Euch zu ermorden.“ Kavanagh sah John verzweifelt an, dann blickte er Bábis an und erhob flehend seine Hände.

Kavanaghs Verteidigung war logisch. Aber Bábis wischte es mit einem Achselzucken zur Seite.

„Die Perser würden sich freuen, wenn der Kommandant kurz vor der Schlacht sterben würde. Es ist schwierig, ihn so schnell zu ersetzten. Du hast dich mit einem persischen Späher getroffen und danach versucht, deinen Herrn zu töten. Schließlich kennst du seine Gewohnheiten.“

Auch Bábis Vermutungen waren sehr einleuchtend. John merkte, dass er zu müde war, um jetzt ein Urteil zu fällen. Er konnte nicht mehr logisch denken und wenn er jetzt ein Urteil fällte, würde er einem der beiden Männer Unrecht tun.

„Nein, Herr, bitte, ich bin kein Verräter.“ Kavanagh fiel auf die Knie und wäre John nicht ein Schritt zurück getreten, hätte er bestimmt versucht, seine Unterschenkel zu umklammern.

Das Gewinsel tat John in den Ohren weh.

Angewidert drehte er sich um, dass er das Häufchen Elend nicht mehr sehen musste. Das war kein Mann, sondern ein elender Feigling.

„Bábis, sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sicher weggesperrt wird. Ich bin zu müde, um über sein Schicksal zu entscheiden. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich mich um ihn kümmern.“

„Wie Sie wünschen.“

„Herr, Ihr könnt mich nicht einsperren. Wenn die Perser das Haus in Brand setzten, dann verbrenne ich.“ Wieder dieses Gewinsel, aber John dachte nicht daran, sich umzudrehen.

„Daran hättest du denken müssen, bevor du einfach weggegangen bist.“

Bevor Kavanagh noch etwas sagen konnte, hörte John, wie er von Bábis weggezerrt wurde.

Ein Klatschen und ein Schmerzenschrei ertönte und John drehte sich um.

Kavanagh hatte wohl versucht, sich am Tisch festzuhalten und Bábis hatte ihm auf die Finger gehauen, damit er losließ.

Kopfschüttelnd ging John hoch. Obwohl er sonst nicht so kaltherzig war, konnte er kein Mitleid für seinen Sklaven empfinden.

Auch wenn Kavanagh es leugnete, glaubte John ihm nicht. Er hatte keine Begründung, nur sein Instinkt, der schon oft genug Recht gehabt hatte.

Im Schlafzimmer, stellte John die Öllampe auf den Nachttisch, schnallte seinen Schwertgurt ab und legte die blanke Klinge griffbereit neben das Bett.

Er zog die Tunika aus, hob die dünne Bettdecke an und legte sich hin. Dann blies er das Licht aus.

Kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

 

\-----------

 

John hatte das Gefühl, sich gerade erst hingelegt zu haben, als er von einem Klopfen an seiner Tür erwachte.

Er hatte das Schwert in der Hand und spähte aufmerksam zum dunklen Eingang, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ein Attentäter alles machen würde – aber garantiert nicht anklopfen.

„Ja, bitte!“

John räusperte sich und zog die Bettdecke ein Stück höher, als Elizabeth mit einer Öllampe in der Hand den Raum betrat. Sie ging bis zum Nachttisch und entzündete dort den Docht seiner Lampe.

„Herr, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Ich habe ein Frühstück gerichtet, damit Ihr nicht hungrig in die Schlacht ziehen müsst.“

„Danke, ich komme gleich.“

Als Elizabeth den Raum verlassen hatte, schlug John die Decke zurück und stand auf. Er war noch nicht wach, fühlte sich aber nicht mehr so zerschlagen, wie noch vor wenigen Stunden.

Schnell zog er sich an, gürtete das Schwert und verließ den Raum. Vor der Tür stand Bábis und wartete auf ihn.

Soweit John es beurteilen konnte, sah er für diese Uhrzeit viel zu ausgeruht aus.

„Guten Morgen, Herr.“

Auch die Stimme war viel zu fröhlich. Dabei war John noch viel zu müde, um überhaupt ansprechbar zu sein.

„Morgen.“ Zu mehr konnte John sich nicht überwinden. „War alles ruhig?“

„Ja, Herr.“

Froh, dass Bábis ihm kein Gespräch aufdrängen wollte, ging John die Treppe hinab ins Esszimmer.

Dort hatte Elizabeth Brot, Obst und gebratene Tauben vorbereitet, dazu noch ein einheimisches heißes Getränk, das sehr bitter schmeckte, aber schnell wach machte. Dankbar trank John zwei Becher. Er aß nur mäßig, ließ sich währenddessen in die Rüstung helfen, dann war er bereit aufzubrechen.

Er betrat den Hof und stellte dort überrascht fest, dass Hylonome und Chiron vor dem Streitwagen gespannt auf ihn warteten. Eine aus sechs Männern bestehende Eskorte grüßte John und er grüßte zurück.

Stavroúla gehörte zur Eskorte und erstattete Bericht, dass alle Posten bereit waren und nur auf den Angriff warteten.

John hatte gerade die Zügel übernommen, als die Tiere auch schon lostrabten. Zwei Männer mit Laternen übernahmen die Führung und im zügigen Tempo ging es durch die Stadt bis zu Stephanos' Haus.

 

Dort warteten der Trierarch, Evangelos, Rodney, Chaya und Teyla bereits auf ihn.

Erneut wurde das heiße, bittere Getränk gereicht.

Amüsiert beobachtete John, mit welcher Gier Rodney sich darauf stürzte.

Rodney hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und wohl die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet.

Die Besprechung selbst verlief unproblematisch. Ein Späher war zurückgekehrt und hatte berichtet, dass die persischen Schiffe ihren Ankerplatz verlassen hatten. Eins war in der Nacht in Flammen aufgegangen und am Ankerplatz versunken, doch der Späher wusste nicht, wie es passiert war.

John hatte einen Verdacht, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Der Trierarch berichtete, dass die Schiffe bereit und die Katapulte fertig waren. Rodney wollte zu einem technischen Vortrag ansetzen, aber als John den Kopf schüttelte, ließ er es.

John selbst konnte berichten, dass die Soldaten bereit und sämtliche Stellungen besetzt waren.

Chaya erteilte ihnen den Segen der Götter und danach verließen bis auf John alle das Haus, um ihren Posten einzunehmen. Einzig Rodney hatte nach Fertigstellung des Katapults keine Aufgabe mehr und blieb bei John.

Er schüttete sich einen weiteren Becher ein und folgte John, als er aufs Dach ging, um sich umzusehen.

 

Die Morgendämmerung war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Der Himmel färbte sich leicht rosa. Doch von den Schiffen war noch nichts zu sehen.

Es wäre zu schön, wenn alles nur ein dummer Zufall wäre und die persischen Schiffe weiter segeln würden. Aber kein Zufall konnte die abmontierten Masten erklären.

John vermutete, dass Kolyas Späher herausgefunden hatten, dass Massalie sich gegen den Angriff rüstete. Wieso sonst sollte er in solch einer Eile angreifen?

 

Langsam schob sich die Sonne über den Horizont. Mit dem ersten Licht konnte John auch die feindlichen Trieren sich nähern sehen. Ohne Mast und Segel, waren sie nicht mehr als ein Schatten.

„Es sind wirklich nur sechs Schiffe!“

Rodneys Ausruf weckte grimmige Befriedigung in John.

„Wir haben noch mehr Überraschungen vorbereitet. Kolya wird sich noch wundern.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte John, dass Rodney seine Leinenrüstung trug, die im Sonnenlicht weiß strahlte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Bogen, der vor Rodney auf dem Boden lag.

„Hast du Sorge, dass die Perser uns überrennen?“ John deutete auf den Bogen. „Selbst wenn es gelingt, mit einer Triere anzulegen und Massalie zu stürmen, werden meine Soldaten und die einheimischen Krieger sie besiegen.“

„Das weniger. Aber ich habe von dem Attentat gestern gehört. Auch wenn Bábis rund um das Haus Wachen aufgestellt hat, geben wir hier ein perfektes Ziel ab. Wer weiß, wie viele von Kolyas Männern sich gestern in die Stadt geschlichen haben. Auch wenn dein Tod nichts am Verlauf der Schlacht ändern wird, die Moral würde darunter leiden.“

John nickte. Er war gerührt, fand aber Rodneys Sorge übertrieben. Als Zivilist konnte er die Situation doch gar nicht einschätzen.

„Die Stadttore sind seit gestern Nacht bewacht. Eigentlich hätte niemand hineinkommen können. Aber wer wirklich hinein will, wird bestimmt einen Weg finden, Massalie zu betreten. Deine Waffen werden ihn dann nicht davon abhalten, mich zu töten. Aber ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen.“ John kam ein Gedanke. „Woher hast du die Rüstung und die Waffe? Gestern hast du sie nicht mitgenommen.“

Dabei ließ John die feindlichen Trieren nicht aus den Augen. Sie waren inzwischen nah genug, dass er sehen konnte, wie die Ruder ins Wasser tauchten und das Sonnenlicht sich glitzernd in der Gischt brach. Es würde noch einige Minuten dauern, bis sie in die Passage zwischen der Insel und dem Festland ruderten.

„Zelenka hat sie mir mitgebracht, als er gestern zur Daedalus kam. Ist das wichtig?“

„Wenn Elizabeth es nicht weiß, ja.“

Dankbar, die letzten Minuten vor der Schlacht nicht mit gespanntem Schweigen verbringen zu müssen, erzählte er Rodney Details über das Attentat und dass er Kavanagh verdächtigt und weggesperrt hatte.

„Für so ein Attentat ist er doch viel zu feige. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er nach Chirons Biss noch die Kraft hatte, einen Pfeil abzuschießen.“

John nickte zustimmend.

„Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?“, wollte Rodney wissen.

„Er ist weggegangen, ohne jemand zu informieren. Damit hat er eine Strafe verdient. Und anschließend...“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch lange in meinem Haushalt...“

Ein Geräusch ließ John mitten im Satz stocken. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass Teyla und Ronon das Dach betraten.

Der Krieger sah müde und sehr zufrieden aus.

„Teyla, Dex!“ John nickte ihnen zu, dann sah er wieder auf das Wasser. „Wissen Sie, warum uns nur sechs Schiffe angreifen? Der Späher konnte keine Details berichten.“

Lächelnd sah John Ronon an. Der Krieger hatte schließlich am Vorabend angedeutet, dass er etwas unternehmen wollte.

„Sie waren unvorsichtig.“

Als Ronon nichts weiter sagte, blickte John ihn an und zog auffordernd eine Augenbraue hoch.

Der Krieger zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach weiter. „In der Dunkelheit schwamm ich zum Schiff, kletterte an Bord, tötete die Wachen und zündete die Triere an drei Stellen an. Danach sprang ich über Bord und schwamm zurück ans Ufer.“

Das war der kürzeste Einsatzbericht, den John jemals erhalten hatte. Er ahnte, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben musste.

„Gute Arbeit.“ John ahnte, wie wenig Schlaf die Perser nach dieser Aktion gehabt hatten.

„Danke.“

 

Teyla trat neben John und betrachtete die sich nähernden Schiffe.

„Eure Soldaten und meine Männer stehen überall bereit und warten auf ihren Einsatz. Halling ist zuversichtlich, dass wir siegen werden.“

„Nicht nur er. Dadurch, dass die Perser völlig überraschend bereits ein Schiff verloren haben, sind sie unsicher und werden Fehler machen.“

Die Schiffe näherten sich der Barriere, die noch nicht hochgekurbelt war. John und alle anderen auf dem Dach hielten den Atem an, als die erste Triere mit wenigen Ruderschlägen über das unter Wasser liegende Tau glitt. Auch die nächsten drei Schiffe passierten, ohne dass etwas geschah. Soweit lief alles nach Plan. Doch jetzt würde sich entscheiden, ob auch alles weitere funktionierte.

Bevor das fünfte Schiff die Barriere überqueren konnte, sah John im Sonnenlicht das Tau glitzern. Die Männer an den Kurbeln hatten es wirklich geschafft, es innerhalb kürzester Zeit so hoch zu bekommen, dass das Tau über der Wasserfläche und damit außerhalb der Reichweite des spitzen Rammbocks der Triere war.

Wie geplant ruderte die Triere in das gespannte Tau.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke dümpelte die Triere bewegungslos im Wasser.

John sah, dass die Ruder nicht mehr parallel lagen und konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, was für ein Chaos jetzt auf den Ruderdecks herrschte. Die Männer mussten bei dem Aufprall von ihren Bänken geworfen worden sein.

„Deren Gesichter möchte ich jetzt sehen.“ Rodney brach das Schweigen. Er hörte sich sehr zufrieden an.

„Warte ab, schau, die letzte Triere kann nicht bremsen. Sie fährt in das andere Schiff hinein!“

Teylas Ausruf hatte einen atemlosen Unterton. Sie hatte Recht. Der Rammbock des letzten Schiffes bohrte sich in Heck der anderen Triere hinein.

„Volltreffer!“, kommentierte Ronon trocken den Unfall.

Doch damit war nicht genug. Die erste Flammenkugel schlug ein. Die Katapulte verschossen ihre Munition.

„Die können zielen! Nicht lange und alles steht in Flammen.“ John konnte die Genugtuung in Rodneys Stimme gut verstehen.

„Da kommt die nächste Kugel. Schade, das war daneben.“ Dabei umklammerte Rodney Johns Arm. Die Nägel bohrten sich fast schon schmerzhaft in den Muskel.

John sah Teylas fragenden Blick. Sie wusste nicht, was Rodney bei Kolya durchgemacht hatte und konnte deswegen auch nicht seine Genugtuung verstehen. John schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es Rodneys Entscheidung, ob er ihr die Geschehnisse von damals anvertrauen wollte, nicht seine.

Jede Kugel wurde von Rodney lautstark kommentiert. Einige Geschosse fielen ins Wasser, doch die Katapulte waren gut ausgerichtet und trafen mehr, als dass sie verfehlten.

Erst als auf dem Deck des ersten Schiffes die Flammen hochschlugen, wurde er still. Den Abstand zu den Schiffen machte er mit seiner Phantasie wett.

„Ob die Männer vom untersten Deck es wohl hinaus schaffen?“ Alle Fröhlichkeit war von Rodney abgefallen, und er blickte zur Seite, als ob er das Drama nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte John und blickte zu den restlichen vier Schiffen. Wie würde Kolya sich verhalten, nachdem er jetzt einen Großteil seiner Streitmacht eingebüßt hatte? Von sieben Schiffen hatte er drei verloren.

 

Die Trieren hielten Kurs, folgten der Fahrrinne und steuerten unbeirrt auf den Hafen zu.

Jetzt zahlte es sich aus, dass sie Stephanos' Haus als Aussichtpunkt gewählt hatten. Sie hatten den perfekten Überblick auf die Bucht.

John starrte mit unbeweglicher Miene auf das Wasser. Zu gerne würde er selbst eingreifen aber er musste darauf vertrauen, dass ihre Pläne wirklich gut waren.

„So viele Tote. Warum gibt Kolya jetzt nicht auf? Er hat noch vier Schiffe. Massalie ist doch viel zu weit weg, als dass er uns dauerhaft unterdrücken könnte?“

Teylas Stimme war voller Gefühl. Ihr taten die Ruderer, die gerade versuchten, sich von den brennenden Schiffen zu retten, wirklich leid.

John blickte zu den beiden Trieren. Ein unbeschreibliches Durcheinander herrschte an der Engstelle, in der die beiden Schiffe in Flammen standen. Rußgeschwärzte Planken und gesplittertes Holz trieben zwischen leblosen Körpern umher und wieder und wieder krachten brennende Schiffsteile ins Wasser. Er konnte sehen, wie die Männer über Bord sprangen. Viele Körper brannten lichterloh. Er hatte den Eindruck ihre Schreie bis hierher zu hören. Nur die wenigsten würden das rettende Ufer erreichen. Doch auch dort hätten sie nichts als ihr nacktes Leben gerettet, denn dort würde sie eine größere Streitmacht empfangen und sie gefangen nehmen. Als Sklaven würde man mit ihnen viel Geld verdienen.

 

Rodney räusperte sich und versuchte eine Antwort für Teyla. „Kolya kennt das Wort aufgeben nicht. Entweder er siegt oder er geht zusammen mit seinen Männern in den Tod oder in die Sklaverei. Deswegen sind sie ihm auch treu ergeben und befolgen jeden seiner Befehle. Kyros kann froh sein, dass Kolya loyal ist, sonst müsste er um seinen Thron fürchten.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass Kolya seine ganze Flotte riskiert, um Stephanos zu vernichten. Er hat doch im ehrlichen Kampf eine Triere versenkt. Warum diese Rachsucht?“ Teyla blickte fragend von John zu Rodney.

„Es geht um mehr als das Schiff. Kolya hatte bisher den Ruf, unbesiegbar zu sein.“ John wusste, dass seine Antwort unzureichend war und versuchte es noch besser zu erklären. „Das hat dazu geführt, dass sich viele Städte ohne große Gegenwehr ergaben. Wenn es sich herumspricht, dass er doch nicht so übermächtig ist, wird die Gegenwehr und die Verluste größer werden.“

„Das kann ich verstehen, aber...“ Teyla räusperte sich, dann setzte sie erneut an. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass bei euch die Frauen nichts zu sagen haben. Unseren Männern würden wir etwas anderes sagen, wenn sie aus diesen Motiven in die Welt ziehen. Gold und Reichtum kann ich ja noch verstehen, Ruhm und Ehre sind wichtige Eigenschaften und einen Mann ohne Ehrgefühl kann ich nicht achten. Aber das hier ... es ist übertrieben und ein sinnloser Tod.“

John wusste keine Antwort und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den eigenen Schiffen zu.

 

Die Daedalus war zusammen mit der Herakles ausgelaufen und steuerte auf die feindlichen Schiffe zu.

Während bei der Daedalus die Ruderer nur sehr langsam beschleunigten, hatte man auf der Herakles alle Segel gesetzt. Sie war eigentlich ein behäbiges Handelsschiff, ohne Rammbock und irgendwelche anderen Waffen, aber Stephanos hatte sie ausgesucht, weil man sie nach dem Setzen der Segel mit nur drei bis vier Mann steuern konnte.

Die Herakles hatte als erste den Hafen verlassen und segelte vor der Daedalus.

Dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenn ein Handelsschiff vor einer Triere den Hafen verließ, musste Kolya wissen.

Es war eine so plump gestellte Falle, dass John jeden Moment damit rechnete, dass Kolya den Befehl zum Abdrehen geben würde. Doch nichts geschah.

Dann sah John, wie die Matrosen der Herakles außer Sichtweite der Perser von Bord sprangen und zur Daedalus schwammen. Bisher lief alles nach Plan.

Jetzt waren nur noch wenige Männer an Bord und alles hing von ihnen ab.

Rodney beugte sich vor und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wo verdammt noch mal, ist der Steuermann geblieben? Sheppard, sie müssen doch noch mehrfach wenden, um in der Fahrrinne zu bleiben.“

Rodneys Ausruf alarmierte John und er beobachtete die Herakles. Am Steuer stand niemand, auch das ganze Deck schien menschenleer. Ein Flimmern über dem Bug verriet John, dass nicht mehr viel Zeit war.

Die Daedalus hatte die von Bord gesprungenen Matrosen aufgenommen und drehte wieder ab.

Warum hatte denn niemand mitbekommen, dass die Herakles steuerlos durchs Wasser glitt?

„Verdammte Scheiße!“ rief John und marschierte ungeduldig auf und ab und starrte auf das Meer, als könnte er bloß mit seinem Blick jemanden an das Steuer zwingen. Verflucht, was war passiert? Stephanos hatte doch persönlich vier zuverlässige Männer ausgewählt, um die Herakles auf Kurs gegen die feindlichen Trieren zu halten. Es sollte der Untergang von mindestens zwei Schiffen sein! Mit den beiden letzten würde die Daedalus fertig werden.

Stattdessen standen die Segel nicht im Wind und die Herakles bewegte sich nur ganz langsam vorwärts. Zu allem Überfluss lief sie auf die Klippen zu und würde ohne Kursänderung von den scharfen Steinen aufgeschlitzt werden. Das wäre eine absolute Katastrophe! Ein großer Teil ihres Planes würde damit unwirksam werden!

John atmete tief durch und versuchte sich konzentrieren. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, um ....

Ja! Es war verrückt, aber er musste es wagen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er die Treppe hinab, bis er im Atrium ankam. Er orientierte sich kurz, dann verließ er das Haus und rannte in den kleinen Garten. Das Grundstück endete am Strand und dort war ein Steg, an dem ein Ruderboot befestigt war.

Eilig zerrte John an seiner Rüstung. Für das, was er vorhatte, würde zu viel Gewicht tödlich sein.

 

„Halten Sie still.“ Ronons Stimme war ein tiefes Grummeln. John sah das Messer in Ronons Hand und erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Konnte er dem Fremden wirklich trauen? Für eine Sekunde blitzte der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, dass der Attentäter der letzten Nacht, ein fähiger Bogenschütze gewesen war

John traf die Entscheidung innerhalb eines Augenblickes und er neigte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Das Messer traf nicht seine Kehle, sondern durchschnitt den Leinenstreifen, der auf der Schulter seinen Brustpanzer mit dem Rückenpanzer verband. Wenige Schnitte später fiel die Rüstung von ihm ab. Wer auch immer die Riemen erneuern musste, würde über diese Behandlung fluchen.

John war froh, dass sein Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war und Ronon ihn schnell von seiner Rüstung befreit hatte.

Er legte die Beinschienen ab, einzig das Schwert schnallte John wieder um, dann wollte er in das Boot springen, als jemand ihn festhielt.

John drehte sich um und sah Bábis fast schon verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Herr, Ihr könnt nicht ... es ist zu gefährlich.“

„Und wer soll es sonst machen? Wir sind die einzigen, die schnell genug an Bord der Herakles gelangen können. Geh mir aus dem Weg.“

Ohne zu zögern trat Bábis zur Seite.

„Ich komme mit, Herr.“

„Jede helfende Hand ist willkommen.“

John hatte nur Grundkenntnisse über das Steuern eines Segelschiffes, dafür kannte er das Fahrwasser vor Massalie.

Sie sprangen in das Boot. Ronon und Bábis ergriffen die Ruder, John und Rodney versuchten, sich am Bug klein zu machen und Teyla übernahm das Steuer. Mit schnellen Schlägen ging es zur Herakles. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass niemand einem so kleinen Boot Beachtung schenkte!

 

Als John über die Reling kletterte, schlug ihm vom Bug Hitze entgegen, Rauchwolken stiegen auf und erste Flammenzungen leckten über das Deck. Unter Deck musste das Feuer schon voll entfacht sein.

John sah sich um. Die Herakles lief direkt auf die Klippen zu und würde weit entfernt von den Trieren sinken, ohne dass die Flammen auf die feindlichen Schiffe übergreifen würden.

Die Perser befanden sich noch in eine der schmalen Fahrrinnen, die in den Hafen führten und kämpften mit den direkt unter der Wasserlinie versteckten Klippen, die das Einfahren in das Hafengebiet für Ortsunkundige fast unmöglich machten. Ein Schiff folgte dem anderen.

Im Hintergrund konnte er die zwei brennenden Trieren sehen. So wie John es sah, blockierten Sie die Fahrrinne, so dass Kolya gar nicht mehr umkehren konnte. Ihr ursprünglicher Plan konnte also immer noch Erfolg haben, wenn es ihnen gelang, die Herakles wieder auf Kurs zu bringen. Er lief zum Heck, ergriff die Ruderpinne. Die anderen kümmerten sich um das Segel, Ronon, Teyla und Bábis ergriffen die Taue, während Rodney sagte, was sie zu tun hatten.

„John, du musst jetzt nach Backbord steuern!“

Ohne zu zögern, folgte John der Aufforderung. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, dann folgte die Herakles schwerfällig dem neuen Kurs.

Sorgenvoll blickte John über das Deck. Nicht mehr lange und alles würde in Flammen stehen.

Er hoffte, dass die Herakles noch eine Kurskorrektur schaffen würde, dann würde sie nah genug an die persische Schiffe kommen, um sie in Brand zu setzen.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und ein Teil des vorderen Decks brach ein. Flammen schlugen hoch und John spürte die Hitze, die von dem Brand ausging.

„Leute ihr müsst dort weg, es ist zu gefährlich.“

Rodney lief sofort zur Reling, während die anderen mehr von der Hitze vertrieben wurden, als dass sie Johns Anordnung folgten.

Nicht mehr lange und der Mast und das Segel würden in Flammen stehen.

John blickte nach vorne. Die gegnerischen Schiffe waren nicht mehr weit weg. Er fragte sich, wann man anfangen würde, die Herakles zu beschießen, denn die aufsteigenden Rauchwolken mussten Kolya verraten, was sie vorhatten.

„Herr! Schaut!“ Bábis Stimme hatte einen Unterton, der Johns sofortige Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Ich übernehme.“ Ronon kam zu ihm und ohne zu zögern übergab John die Ruderpinne an den Krieger und eilte zu Bábis.

Der Soldat war in die Hocke gegangen. Als John über seine Schulter blickte, sah er erst die blutige aufgeschlitzt Kehle, dann die blicklosen Augen.

„Das erklärt einiges.“

„Ja, Herr. Da hinten“, Bábis deutete auf das lichterloh brennende Vorderdeck, „lagen noch zwei weiter Körper. Ich kam nicht dazu, sie anzusehen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass auch sie umgebracht wurden.“

„Die einzigen, die bis zum Schluss an Bord waren, waren die neuen Hopliten. Das heißt, unter ihnen muss es mehrere Verräter geben. Nach der Schlacht wird das geahndet.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Bevor John sich aufrichten konnte, spürte er, wie das Schiff bebte.

„Sie beschießen uns!“ Über das Prasseln des Feuers war Rodneys Stimme gut zu hören, sie war schrill vor Panik.

„Geh in Deckung!“, brüllte John, nur um festzustellen dass es keine Deckung gab, weil die Flammen sich rasend schnell ausbreiteten. „Hast du gedacht, dass die einfach so zulassen, dass wir sie rammen und ihre Schiffe in Brand setzten?“

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir dann noch an Bord sein würden. Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn!“

Rauchschwaden waberten über das Deck und machten das Atmen schwer, zudem konnte John fast nichts mehr sehen.

„Es gibt hier keine Deckung. Wir werden sterben!“ Rodneys panische Stimme klang durch das Prasseln des Feuers.

„Noch eine Kurskorrektur, damit die Herakles in der Fahrrinne bleibt, dann gehen wir von Bord. Rodney, ich brauch dich dafür!“

„Bis dahin sind wir entweder verbrannt oder wurden erschlagen. Ich bin nur ein Schreiber, nirgendwo steht, dass ich einen übermächtigen Feind...“

Wo Rodney anfing zu lamentieren, verlor seine Stimme den panischen Unterton und hörte sich nur noch sehr angespannt an.

John beugte sich über die Reling und beobachtete die See. Jeden Moment würde sich das Wasser verfärben und dann würde er wenden müssen.

Drei weitere Geschosse schlugen ein.

„John!“ Rodneys Schrei überdeckte fast den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Aufpralls, aber glücklicherweise trafen sie nur das brennende Vorderdeck und waren für sie selbst ungefährlich.

Ein weiteres Geschoß raste auf sie zu – ein helles Aufleuchten - und das Segel ging in Flammen auf! Sie konnten nicht mehr lange an Bord bleiben.

„Ronon! Jetzt!“

Der Krieger versuchte die Ruderpinne zu bewegen, doch sie reagierte nicht. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Anstrengung und Bábis und Rodney eilten ihm zur Hilfe und gemeinsam konnten sie das Ruder bewegen.

Der Wind blies den Rauch über das Deck und John konnte selbst das Wasser nicht mehr sehen. Dann spürte er, wie die Herakles doch noch dem Ruder gehorchte. Es kam einem Wunder gleich.

Er konnte nicht mehr prüfen, ob das Schiff wirklich die Perser treffen würde. Wenn sie überleben wollten, mussten sie die Herakles verlassen.

„Zum Boot! Wir müssen hier weg!“

Durch den dichten Rauch tastete John sich an der Reling entlang.

„John! Das Boot ist nicht mehr da. Oh ihr Götter, wir werden elendig verbrennen!“

„Alle über Bord!“

Der Rauch lichtete sich ein wenig und zu seiner Erleichterung sah John, dass Rodney als erster sprang. Sofort folgten Ronon, Teyla und Bábis.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und der Boden gab unter John nach. Nur weil er sich an der Reling fest gehalten hatte, fiel er nicht in die Flammenhölle.

Mühsam zog er sich hoch. Dabei fühlte er die Flammen, die an seinen Füßen leckten. Es war heiß, viel zu heiß. John war dankbar, dass er noch Schuhe an hatte. Kaum lag er auf der Reling, da ließ er sich ins Wasser fallen. Es war eiskalt und das Gewicht des Schwertes zog ihn nach unten. Er versuchte, es aus dem Schwertgurt zu lösen, aber es klemmte.

John ließ los und kämpfte dagegen an unterzugehen, ruderte wild mit den Armen und spürte, wie seine Lunge brannte.

Endlich durchbrach er die Oberfläche und atmete ein. Statt Erleichterung zu fühlen, musste er husten. Überall war Rauch.

Verzweifelt bemühte John sich, nicht wieder unter zu gehen. Aber immer wieder geriet sein Kopf unter die Oberfläche und während eines Hustenanfalls atmete er Wasser ein.

„Ganz ruhig! Ich komme zu Ihnen und halte Sie. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“

John konnte auf Ronons Frage nur nicken. Da war auch schon die erste stützende Hand und dann eine zweite, die seinen Kopf über Wasser hielt.

Mühsam rang John nach Luft. Der darauf folgende Hustenanfall war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Was auch daran lag, dass sie nicht mehr im dichtesten Qualm waren.

Als John wieder halbwegs vernünftig atmen konnte, blickte er sich um.

Rodney, Teyla und Bábis lebten und schwammen zum Ufer.

Die Herakles brannte lichterloh und dümpelte in der Fahrrinne. Die Perser waren nicht weit weg, aber hatten genug Abstand, um nicht in Brand zu geraten. Eine Triere beschoss die Herakles. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sie zum Sinken bringen, weil sie die Fahrrinne versperrte. Dadurch waren die Perser zwischen ihren eigenen brennenden Trieren und der Herakles gefangen und hatten nur wenig Raum.

 

Diesen Umstand nutzte die Daedalus. Sie hatte so gerade eben außerhalb der Reichweite der Katapulte der Perser Position bezogen und bewies, dass Rodneys Konstruktion, genau so gut war, wie er vorher gesagt hatte.

Schuss um Schuss ging auf die Angreifer nieder. Fast jeder traf, während die Kugeln der Perser harmlos vor der Daedalus im Wasser landeten.

John merkte, dass Ronon ihn vom Schlachtfeld wegzog – wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn in Sicherheit - ans Ufer – schleppen.

„Wir müssen zur Daedalus!“

John riss sich los. Er nahm zu viel Schwung und er tauchte unter. Er schluckte Wasser, bis sein Kopf wieder an der Oberfläche war, danach musste er wieder husten..

„Du bist schwach und wirst die Strecke nicht schaffen.“

Ronon hatte Recht. Doch John wollte die Daedalus nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

„Wir müssen Stephanos sagen, dass Verräter an Bord sind. Niemand wird auf sie achten und sie können schweren Schaden anrichten?“

Ronon nickte.

„Schaffst du es zur Küste? Ich schwimme zur Daedalus und warne Stephanos.“

„Für ihn bist du nicht vertrauenswürdig. Er hat dich bisher nur zwei Mal gesehen. Ich muss zur Daedalus.“

„Wie du willst, Sheppard. Aber ohne meine Hilfe wirst du es nicht schaffen. Ich komm mit.“

Ronon drehte sich um. „Der Kommandant muss zur Daedalus. Ich begleite ihn“, brüllte er Bábis zu. Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, wandte er sich wieder an John. „Halt dich an meiner Schulter fest. Alles andere mache ich.“

John wusste, dass der Krieger Recht hatte, er hatte immer noch Probleme mit dem Atmen und würde aus eigener Kraft nicht zu Daedalus kommen. Deswegen nickte er nur und folgte Ronons Anweisung.

 

Zuerst musste John sich darauf konzentrieren, Ronons Bewegungen nicht zu stören, doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte er den Dreh raus und konnte den Kopf heben und sich umsehen.

Zufrieden zählte er nur noch drei persische Schiffe. Ein weiteres Schiff war übel zugerichtet. Nur noch wenige Ruder waren intakt und es lag so tief im Wasser, dass durch die untersten Ruderlöcher Wasser in das Schiff eindrang. Nicht mehr lang und es würde auch sinken.

Die Herakles brannte noch, doch das Feuer war nicht mehr so wild. In Kürze würden die Flammen zusammenfallen weil sie keine Nahrung mehr hatten.

Die Daedalus war immer noch außer Reichweite der Perser. Immer noch in Position, aber es flogen keine Kugeln mehr.

Unwillkürlich verkrampfte John seine Finger in Ronons Schulter.

„Was ist, Sheppard?“

Der Krieger wurde langsamer. John lockerte seinen Griff.

„Entschuldige. Schwimm weiter. Auf der Daedalus stimmt etwas nicht. Es ist zu ruhig.“

„Wie viele Verräter sind es? Zwanzig? Dreißig?“

„Zu wenige, um die Daedalus zu übernehmen, aber genug, um sie einige Zeit lahmzulegen. Wenn sie klug sind, töten sie zuerst den Rhythmusgeber der Ruderer, danach setzten sie die Geschützmannschaft außer Gefecht. Wenn sie das schaffen, kann es dauern, bis Stephanos die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle hat.“

Ohne etwas zu sagen, schwamm Ronon weiter. John merkte, wie er an Tempo zulegte.

John beobachtete die Daedalus. Die Ruder waren – soweit er das beurteilen konnte – ordnungsgemäß eingezogen und an Deck war niemand zu sehen. Es war zu ruhig.

 

Großes Gebrüll ließ ihn zurück blicken. Eine weitere Triere ging unter. Die Männer waren von Bord gesprungen und riefen um Hilfe.

Statt die hilflos im Meer treibenden Männer aufzunehmen, nahmen die letzten beiden Schiffe von Kolyas Flotte Kurs auf Massalie.

Das Feuer auf der Herakles war in sich zusammen gebrochen und das Schiff war bis auf die Wasserlinie niedergebrannt. Es dümpelte nicht mehr mitten in der Fahrrinne, so dass die Triere sich an ihm vorbeimanövrieren konnte. Danach mussten sie nur noch den Weg durch einige wenige Klippen finden. Aber das würde auch nicht mehr lange dauern und direkt vor dem Hafen würden sie genug Platz haben, um die Daedalus von zwei Seiten anzugreifen.

Ronons gleichmäßige und kraftvollen Bewegungen ließen John hoffen, dass sie rechtzeitig auf der Daedalus eintreffen würden.

 

Auch wenn es John viel länger vorkam, legte Ronon die Strecke zur Daedalus in kurzer Zeit zurück.

Als John sich von Ronon löste und sich am Rammsporn der Daedalus festklammerte, sah er, dass die Perser die Fahrrinne verließen und die Ruderer die Schiffe mit einem hohen Takt beschleunigten.

Wenn die Daedalus nicht innerhalb von ein bis zwei Minuten wieder einsatzfähig war, würde sie Opfer der feindlichen Rammböcke werden und dann konnte Kolya Massalie bombardieren. Ob er siegen würde, war eine andere Frage, aber es würde viele Opfer unter den Einheimischen geben und das wollte John verhindern.

Der Rammsporn war sehr glatt und John brauchte seine ganze Konzentration, um sich aufzustellen. Vom Deck her klangen Kampfgeräusche zu ihm.

„Wie geht es weiter?“, wollte Ronon wissen.

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir klettern über die Reling und dann greifen wir die Verräter an. Wir kommen von einer Seite, von der sie es nicht erwarten und werden drei bis vier Männer erledigen können ohne selbst angegriffen zu werden. Das gibt Stephanos hoffentlich die Chance, sie zu überwältigen.“

„Woran erkenne ich die Verräter?“

John musste einen Moment überlegen. Er kannte die Männer nicht. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie von der Herakles zur Daedalus geschwommen waren.

„Sie sind jung und nass.“

„Das wird reichen.“

Ronon war auch auf den Rammbock geklettert und überprüfte seine Waffen, John tat es ihm gleich. Im Gegensatz zu Ronon, der am ganzen Körper mehrere Messer hatte, hatte John nur noch sein Schwert. Es war ein Wunder, dass er es im Wasser nicht verloren hatte.

Er musste viel Kraft aufwenden, um das Schwert aus der Scheide zu bekommen, danach ließ er es nur noch ein Stück hineingleiten, um die Hände frei zu haben. John nickte Ronon zu und gleichzeitig kletterten sie hoch und schwangen sich über die Reling.

 

Sie gerieten mitten in ein heftiges Kampfgetümmel. John suchte den Trierarchen und fand ihn. Stephanos war in unmittelbarer Nähe und wehrte sich gegen zwei Angreifer. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Reling und blutete aus einer Schnittwunde am Arm.

Mit einem Satz war John bei ihm und stach sein Schwert zwischen die Schulterblätter des einen Angreifers. Mit einem erstickten Stöhnen sackte er in sich zusammen. Erst da erkannte John, dass es sich um Merdono handelte. John zog die Klinge aus dem Fleisch. In der Zeit schnitt Stephanos dem anderen Angreifer die Kehle durch. Er nickte John dankend zu, dann lief er zum Steuerruder, das unbesetzt war.

Der Kampf ebbte ab, nur noch einzelne Zweikämpfe fanden statt.

Hermiod wehrte sich sehr erfolgreich mit einem Hammer. Er hatte seinem Gegner den Schädel eingeschlagen.

Ronon war mit zwei Gegnern beschäftigt, aber so wie er grinste, amüsierte er sich prächtig und brauchte keine Hilfe.

Auch die anderen Seeleute, etwa zwanzig an der Zahl, hatten ihre Gegner besiegt.

„Hermiod!“ Stephanos' Stimme schallte laut über das Deck.

„Ja, Herr?“ Mit leichtem Gruseln sah John, wie Hermiod seinen blutigen Hammer fast schon liebevoll betrachtete, bevor er ihn aus dem Kopf des Toten heraus zog.

„Ich brauche dich unter Deck! Sorge dafür, dass die Ruderer in weniger als einer Minute ihren Rhythmus wieder gefunden haben.“

„Ja, Herr!“

Der letzte Zweikampf war beendet und selbst die Verräter, die sich ergaben wurden auf Befehl Stephanos' getötet, da an Bord kein Platz war, sie sicher zu verwahren. Die Leichen wurden über Bord geworfen. John bedauerte diesen Entschluss, so würden sie nie erfahren, wer diese Verräter geschickt hatte.

„Novak!“

Ein schlaksiger, langhaariger Mann blickte hoch.

„Herr?“

„Ich brauche mindestens ein Katapult. Und zwar sofort!“

„Ja, Herr.“

Ein Krachen ließ John zusammenfahren, er sah das Loch in den Bodenplanken und hörte die Schmerzensschreie aus dem Ruderdeck. Eine Katapultkugel war eingeschlagen

Die Perser waren für seinen Geschmack viel zu nah.

John beobachtete die beiden Schiffe. Während das eine langsam längsseits vorbei ruderte und sie mit dem Katapult beschoss, kam das andere direkt auf sie zu geschossen. Der Rhythmus der Ruder war unheimlich schnell und präzise. Sie glichen Flügeln. John schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich an dieser brutalen Schönheit zu erfreuen.

Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und der Rammsporn würde in die Daedalus fahren und sie schwer beschädigen.

„Hermiod! Jetzt wäre der beste Zeitpunkt!“, brüllte Stephanos in das Sprachrohr, das ihn mit dem Unterdeck verband.

Eine weitere Kugel schlug ein. Dieses Mal traf sie ein Katapult und richtete erheblichen Schaden an. Aber es war nicht das, an dem Novak und einige Männer mit fieberhafter Eile arbeiteten.

Die Männer traten zurück, Novak brüllte einen Befehl und sie schossen zurück.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete John die Flugbahn der Kugel und er grinste zufrieden, als sie auf dem Schiff der Perser einschlug und deren Katapult zerstörte.

Es ging ein Ruck durch die Daedalus. John wirbelte herum. Aber es war nicht das andere Schiff, wie er im ersten Moment befürchtet hatte - das war zwar schon bedrohlich nahe, aber kam im falschen Winkel, um mit dem Katapult angreifen zu können.

Ein weiterer Ruck durchlief das Schiff. John hielt sich an der Reling fest und atmete beruhigt aus. Das waren keine Einschläge. Nein, es war viel besser! Die Daedalus setzte sich - langsam wie ein störrischer Esel - in Bewegung

 

John blickte am Schiffsrumpf hinab. Zuerst tauchten die Ruder ungleichmäßig ein, doch mit jedem Ruderschlag wurde es gleichmäßiger und die Männer fanden ihren Rhythmus.

Der Kommandant der angreifenden Triere wechselte den Kurs, damit er auf Kollisionskurs blieb, doch das Schiff war zu schnell, als dass es dem Ruder so schnell folgen konnte und glitt hinter der Daedalus vorbei. Sie war so nah, dass John nicht nur das gemalte Auge über dem Rammsporn, sondern auch den Namen des Schiffes - ‚Sardes' - lesen konnte.

Ein weiteres Zittern durchlief die Daedalus und dann nahm sie rasant Fahrt auf.

Nur leise war die Flöte zu hören, die den Rudertakt angab. Viel lauter war der Gesang der Ruderer, die im Rhythmus unflätige Lieder über die Perser sangen. Der Takt war schneller als Johns Herzschlag.

Von der Sardes war lautes Gebrüll zu hören, als die Männer dort merkten, dass ihre so sicher geglaubte Beute entkam.

Bisher hatte John gedacht, dass nichts schneller sein könnte, als ein Pferdegespann im gestreckten Galopp. Hier wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

Die Daedalus flog gerade zu über das Wasser. Als Stephanos den Befehl zum Kurswechsel gab, verlangsamte sie nicht einmal das Tempo. Nur der Rhythmus der Flöte und der Gesang der Männer änderten sich. Damit hängte sie endgültig die Sardes ab.

John blickte nach vorne und sah, was der Trierarch vorhatte. Die Daedalus war auf Rammkurs zum anderen Schiff gegangen.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!“ Ronons tiefe Stimme ließ John zusammenzucken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Krieger neben ihm stand.

„Nein, ist es nicht“, verbesserte John ihn

„Wieso nicht?“

„Die Perser sind müde“, erklärte John. „Lange werden sie die Kampfgeschwindigkeit nicht durchhalten können. Währenddessen hat der Trierarch vier Dutzend Männer an Bord, um erschöpfte Ruderer austauschen zu können“, erklärte John. Dafür hatte Stephanos von seinen anderen Schiffen die Männer abgezogen.

„Dann werden wir gleich die andere Triere entern?“

Ronons Hand fuhr zu seinem Schwertgriff.

„Ich befürchte ja. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich habe Hunger, aber das muss warten.“

Erst jetzt schienen die Männer auf der anderen Triere zu merken, dass sich das Blatt gewendet und sie ernsthaft in Gefahr waren. Die Ruderer beschleunigten ihr Tempo.

John beobachtete wie sie immer schneller wurden und versuchten, der Daedalus zu entkommen.

Doch die Daedalus holte auf und war direkt hinter dem Schiff.

Eine Erschütterung hätte John beinahe zu Boden gehen lassen. Die Daedalus hatte das gegnerische Schiff von hinten gerammt.

„Hermiod! Rückwärts! Jetzt!“

Die Pfeife verstummte. Nur einen Moment, um in einen seltsamen, anderen Rhythmus einzusetzen und die Daedalus buckelte wie ein wildes Pferd.

John schaffte es so gerade, sich festzuhalten. Als er wieder nach vorne blickte, stellte er fest, dass Stephanos eine Meisterleistung vollbracht hatte.

 

Der Rammsporn der Daedalus hatte das andere Schiff im Heck aufgeschlitzt und durch das Rückwärtsrudern verhindert, dass die beiden Schiffe sich ineinander verkeilten.

Wieder befahl der Trierarch einen Kurswechsel. Kurz darauf glitt die Daedalus in bester Schussdistanz an dem persischen Schiff vorbei.

„Und schießt!“

John verfolgte die Flugbahn der Kugel und sah sie auf einem Ruderdeck einschlagen. Dadurch kamen die Männer aus ihrem Rhythmus und die Ruder tauchten unregelmäßig ins Wasser ein. Das Schiff wurde langsamer.

„Sie sinkt!“

Ronon hatte Recht. Das Loch im Heck lag inzwischen tief unter der Wasserlinie und die ersten Männer sprangen von Bord.

„Gut, nun gibt es nur noch einen Gegner, die Sardes.“

John fragte sich, was gerade in Kolya vorging. Von sieben Schiffen war ihm nur sein Schiff geblieben. Alle anderen waren vernichtet.

Als er zur Sardes blickte, sah er nur ihr Heck. Das Schiff steuerte auf die Fahrrinne zu.

„Sie ergreift die Flucht!“

Während die anderen Männer in Jubel ausbrachen, wurde John still. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Stephanos. Der Trierarch schüttelte den Kopf und machte damit klar, dass er die Sardes entkommen lassen würde. Eine Entscheidung, die er verstand.

Selbst wenn Kolya die Flucht gelingen würde, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihm nach so einer Niederlage noch ein Mal so eine Flotte anvertrauen würde.

Es war vorbei.

 

\------------

 

Zwei Tage später

 

In Massalie ging alles seinen ganz normalen Gang. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass sieben persische Trieren die Stadt bedroht hatten.

John stand im Bad und verfluchte Halling für seine Einladung zum Essen. Egal, wie sehr er sich mit seinen Haaren bemühte, sie standen nach allen Seiten ab.

„John, du musst das hier nehmen, sonst bekommst du deine Haare nicht gebändigt.“

Argwöhnisch blickte John in den Topf, den Rodney ihm hinhielt. Es roch gut, aber sollte er sich das wirklich auf seine Haare schmieren?

„Was ist das?“

„Talg, mit einigen Kräutern verfeinert, damit es gut riecht. Die einheimischen Frauen verwenden es, damit ihre Frisuren nicht in Unordnung geraten. Teyla hat es mir gegeben. Sparsam aufgetragen, bringt es deine Haare nicht nur in Form, sondern auch zum Glänzen.“

Angewidert schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Nein, danke. Ich verzichte.“

John fuhr noch einmal mit den Fingern durchs Haar und blickte in die polierte Silberscheibe.

„Das ist gut so.“

„Es fällt auf mich zurück, wenn du nicht ordentlich bist. Schließlich bin ich dein persönlicher Sklave. Nicht nur, dass ich deinen gesamten Schriftverkehr führe, alle Bücher führe, nein, ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass du sauber und ordentlich bei dem Essen erscheinst. Das ist ...“

John hörte nicht weiter hin, ließ Rodneys Lamentieren zum beruhigenden Hintergrundgeräusch werden. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf seine Kleidung anzulegen. Mit der Tunika hatte er weniger Probleme, aber der Himation – ein großer rechteckiger Wollstoff -, der in eleganten Falten über die linke Schulter drapiert werden musste, wollte nicht so wie er sollte. Rodney zupfte an ihm herum, ließ ihn sich nach links und nach rechts drehen.

Doch irgendwann war selbst Rodney zufrieden und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus. Elizabeth und Radek schlossen sich ihm an, denn sie waren auch eingeladen.

Halling hatte Elizabeth schon öfters eingeladen, aber bei diesem Fest hatte Elizabeth zuerst gezögert, ob sie hingehen sollte. Schließlich würden auch einige sehr konservative Griechen anwesend sein.

John war es gelungen, ihre Zweifel zu zerstreuen und so hatte sie ihm Endeffekt zugestimmt, mitzukommen.

 

Auf dem Hof blieb John entsetzt stehen. Und deutete auf das Gebilde, das auf ihn wartete.

„Wer war das?“

„Trierarch Stephanos schickt seine besten Grüße und die Sänfte, damit Ihr sauber und ausgeruht beim Essen erscheint.“

Zelenkas Stimme war pure Freundlichkeit. John schluckte einen Kommentar hinunter.

„Du kannst mit Elizabeth und Rodney die Sänfte nehmen. Spann für mich Hylonome und Chiron an, ich fahre selbst.“

„John, dass könnt Ihr nicht machen. Es wäre eine Beleidigung, Stephanos' Sänfte abzulehnen.“

Elizabeth war die Stimme der Vernunft.

John wusste, dass er sich vor seinen Leuten und Stephanos' Sklaven blamieren würde, wenn er jetzt nicht einsteigen würde. Er schluckte ein Mal, dann fügte er sich in das Unvermeidliche, ging zur Sänfte und stieg ein.

„Lasst die Vorhänge auf!“

„Willst du, dass ich mich zu dir setzte, oder brauchst du den Platz?“ Rodneys Stimme war nur ein Hauch in Johns Ohr. Niemand außer ihm hatte es gehört.

„Setzt dich zu mir, das lenkt mich ab.“

Kaum hatte Rodney sich hingesetzt, als die Träger auch schon die Sänfte anhoben und los liefen. Die Vorhänge schwangen hin und her und Johns Magen machte ganz seltsame Dinge.

„Schau hinaus, John. Dann geht es besser.“

Rodney hatte Recht. Als John sah, wie die Träger in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus durch Massalies Straßen liefen, ging es besser. Im Hintergrund hörte er das Geräusch der Soldaten, die ihn begleiteten. Evangelos und Bábis hatten seit dem Perserüberfall unerbittlich darauf bestanden, dass er sein Haus nie ohne Leibwache verließ.

Langsam streckte John seine Finger, die sich in das Polster verkrampft hatte.

„Nachdem du in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung zur Herakles gerudert bist und anschließend selbstmörderisch zur Daedalus geschwommen bist, verwundert es mich schon sehr, dass du in einer Sänfte Angstzustände hast.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, sprach Rodney weiter. „Ich frage mich, was Halling zum Essen vorbereitet hat. Vielleicht Toronischen Thunfisch? Ein mit Oliven gefülltes Hühnchen, oder ein gebratenes Zicklein? Anschließend vielleicht ein Pfannkuchen mit Honig und Sesamkörnern oder Globi, mit viel Honig.“

„Du weißt, dass Halling traditionelles Essen bevorzugt“, neckte John ihn. Sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, lenkte ihn von der Tatsache ab, dass die Sänfte schlimmer schwankte, als ein Schiff bei stürmischem Seegang.

„Bohneneintopf mit Speck und Hirse.“ Rodney seufzte auf. „Warum hast du nicht zur Siegesfeier eingeladen? Für Elizabeth wäre es eine Herausforderung gewesen, das Festmahl zu organisieren.“

„Weil Halling sein Haus nicht verlässt. Seit er damals vom Pferd gestürzt ist, kann er sich kaum noch bewegen.“

„Ja, ja.“ Rodneys Arme machten eine allumfassende Bewegung. „Und wir müssen beim Essen darunter leiden.“

„Dafür müssen wir nicht mehr mit ihm, sondern mit Teyla verhandeln. Das wiegt vieles auf.“

John blickte Rodney an und lächelte. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mit dem Riesen als Leibwache, werden hoffentlich auch die Geschäftsleute merken, dass sie sehr viel Einfluss in Massalie hat. Weißt du, wie oft die sich bei mir beschweren? Als ob du als Kommandant so viel Einfluss auf die Zivilbevölkerung hast. Das sind alles Idioten, die sich auch noch für besonders schlau halten.“

„Diese Idioten werde ich ins Hinterland begleiten. Du erinnerst dich doch daran, dass ich - bevor der ganze Mist mit den Persern dazwischen gekommen ist, plante, die Händler zu begleiten? Sei also etwas netter zu ihnen.“

„Erwartest du etwa, dass ich mit komme?“ Rodney sah John entgeistert an, als er begriff, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Du willst es wirklich. Ist das ein Befehl oder ein Wunsch von dir?“ Dabei wechselte seine Mimik zwischen Panik und einem selbstzufriedenem Lächeln.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du hier bleibst, wirst du mit Evangelos und Elizabeth zusammenarbeiten und meine Güter verwalten. Du wirst nicht viel zu tun haben und kannst dich deinen Studien widmen. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ich möchte dir nicht befehlen, auf eine gefährliche Mission zu gehen, denn wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommst, kannst du zur Gefahr für alle werden.“

John wusste, was er von Rodney verlangte. Er kannte seine Abneigung gegen das Reisen und wusste, wie empfindlich sein Körper auf unbekannte Zutaten im Essen reagieren konnte. Doch in den letzten Tagen hatte er mehr Mut und Tapferkeit beweisen, als John erwartet hatte. Mit seiner Fähigkeit, alles reparieren zu können und fremde Sprachen schnell zu beherrschen, würde er eine Bereicherung für die Expedition sein.

In der Sänfte herrschte eine angespannte Stille, die Johns Magen gar nicht gut tat, Oder lag es daran, das das Beförderungsmittel im Moment besonders stark schaukelte?

Rodney blickte auf seine Hände, dann sah er hoch.

„Warum wolltest du weg? Ich dachte, dass du als Kommandant hier ausgelastet bist.“

„Mit Verwaltungsarbeit. Ich bin Soldat, kein Bürohengst. Ich will herausfinden, wie die Stimmung bei den anderen Stämmen ist. Dass uns die Ligurer jeden Herbst angreifen, war bisher nie ein Problem. Was ist aber, wenn sie sich mit anderen Stämmen verbünden? Ich will mich mit deren Fürsten treffen, Geschenke austauschen und versuchen, sie von dem Vorteil eines friedlichen Miteinanders zu überzeugen. Evangelos wird mich vertreten. Er kann Beschwerdebriefe sowieso eleganter formulieren.“

Rodney schnaubte verächtlich. „Das reicht nicht. Er ist noch zu neu und versteht die Einheimischen nicht. Alleine seine Einstellung zu Frauen, wird ihm hier viel Ärger einhandeln. Du willst wirklich, dass ich mitkomme?

„Du musst nicht sofort entscheiden“, versuchte John es Rodney einfacher zu machen. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche keine Bedenkzeit. Ich komme mit. Ohne mich schaffst du es ja noch nicht mal, deine Haare unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wer ist sonst noch mit dabei?“

Ausnahmsweise ließ John ihm den Kommentar über seine Frisur durchgehen. Stattdessen lächelte er ihn strahlend an.

„Ein Dutzend Händler mit ihrem Tross und einige Krieger, die sie hier angeheuert haben. Ich will Teyla und Ronon fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollen. Dann wird Evangelos mir noch eine Eskorte verpassen, um meine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Eine so große Gruppe wird Begehrlichkeiten wecken, aber ich denke, dass wir das schaffen werden und im Herbst nach Massalie zurückkehren werden.“

„Solange du nicht von mir erwartest, dass ich den Winter im hohen Norden verbringe und dort erfriere, bin ich zufrieden.“

Als ob das ein Stichwort war, verlangsamten die Träger ihr Tempo und gingen durch ein Tor. Der andere Rhythmus bereitete Johns Magen Probleme.

Als die Sänfte anhielt, schwor er sich, auf dem Rückweg zu reiten. Egal was für eine Beleidigung es für Stephanos war. Es wäre noch viel schlimmer, wenn er die Sänfte besudeln würde.

Er stand auf und stützte sich auf Rodney, der ihm helfend eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

Als John in den Himmel blickte, fühlte er, wie die Übelkeit nachließ.

Dann kam ihm Teyla entgegen. Sie hatte einen Verband um ihren linken Arm, aber sie lächelte mitfühlend, als sie John anblickte.

„Willkommen, Kommandant!“ Sie umfasste seinen Ellebogen und neigte den Kopf. John erwiderte die Geste, so dass ihre Köpfe sich leicht berührten. Dann ließ Teyla ihn los und wiederholte die Bewegung bei Rodney.

„Halling erwartet euch schon. Tretet ein!“

„Danke, Teyla.“

Als John sich von ihr löste, sah er, dass eine weitere Sänfte anhielt. Chaya stieg aus. John presste seine Zähne zusammen. Ihre Dienerinnen waren schon mehrfach bei ihm gewesen, um an das fällige Opfer zu erinnern. Bisher hatte er sich verleugnen lassen und die Arbeit vorgeschoben. Jetzt ging es aber nicht mehr.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, trat Teyla vor und begrüßt die Priesterin.

„Ich heiße Euch in Hallings Namen willkommen. Tretet ein und feiert mit uns.“

Chaya sah über Teyla hinweg und blickte John an.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um zu feiern, meine Göttin schickt mich, um ihr Opfer einzufordern?“

„Welches Opfer?“, Teylas Stimme klang erstaunt. „Ich habe gestern einen Ochsen auf dem Altar geopfert, dass ist mehr als ich sonst meinen eigenen Göttern opfere.“

„Der Kommandant hat Artemis drei Männer versprochen, wenn alle Einwohner Massalies den Angriff unbeschadet überstehen.“ Chayas Stimme war eisig. „Aber bisher hat er sie noch nicht geopfert.“

John wollte näher treten und seinen Kampf selbst ausfechten, als ein Zeichen von Teyla ihn innehalten ließ. Er blieb stehen und wartete ab.

„Das ist auch richtig so.“ Teyla zeigte ihren verbundenen Arm. „Ich bin im Kampf verletzt worden, somit hat Artemis ihren Teil der Vereinbarung nicht gehalten. Der Kommandant braucht keine Menschen zu opfern.“

Chayas Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von elegantweiß zu krebsrot. „Das ist Betrug! Du willst meine Göttin um ihr Opfer betrügen.“ Ihre Stimme war so schrill, dass Johns Ohren schmerzten.

„Nein, ich weise eine überhebliche Priesterin in ihre Schranken.“ Teyla hingegen sprach leise und sehr bestimmt. „Ich war bei dem Schauspiel, das Sie aufgeführt haben, dabei und ich weiß eine Prophezeiung von einer Betrügerei zu unterscheiden. Fordern Sie mich nicht heraus. Noch beten die Menschen zu Artemis, weil sie eine mutige Göttin ist und keine verschüchterte griechische Frau. Wenn aber bekannt wird, dass Sie den Kommandanten mit unfairen Tricks zwingen wollten, Menschen zu opfern, kann sich das schnell ändern. Wir haben unsere eigenen Götter und brauchen keine billigen Importe. Geh, bevor ich mich vergesse.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte Teyla sich um und ließ die Priesterin stehen. John sah ihr ins Gesicht und sah ihre Augen gefährlich funkeln. Niemand, der noch halbwegs bei Sinnen war, würde sich jetzt mit Teyla anlegen.

„Ronon, kannst du bitte dafür sorgen, dass sie sicher in ihre Sänfte kommt und man sie schnell zu ihrem Tempel eskortiert. Sie ist in Massalies Straßen nicht länger willkommen.

„Gerne.“ Dieses eine Wort sprach Ronon mit tiefer Befriedigung aus. Doch noch bevor er Chaya erreichte, hatte sie sich in ihre Sänfte zurück gezogen und ihre Sklaven trugen sie fort.

„Danke, Teyla. Aber ich wäre durchaus in der Lage gewesen, mich selbst zu verteidigen.“

John fiel es nicht leicht, sich zu bedanken. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, in Teylas Schuld zu stehen.

„Das stimmt John. Aber ich bin jetzt dein Gastgeber und wer auch immer meint, dich angreifen oder beleidigen zu müssen, greift auch mich an und beleidigt mich. Als Gastgeber ist es meine Pflicht, uns beide zu verteidigen.“

Mit dieser Erklärung befreite sie John aus einer großen Verlegenheit. „Entschuldige, dass ich es vielleicht falsch eingeschätzt habe.“

Teyla neigte den Kopf. „Du hast mich richtig eingeschätzt, wenn du glaubst, dass ich persönlich mit ihr abrechnen wollte. Ihr Benehmen war über Jahre hinweg zu herablassend, als dass ich es hinnehmen konnte. Es hat mir sehr gut getan, sie jetzt so abblitzen zu lassen. Aber lasst uns das Thema wechseln und hinein gehen. Elizabeth und Zelenka sind auch eingetroffen.“

John drehte sich um und sah, dass Elizabeth die Schwelle zum Hof überschritt. In ihrem leuchtend roten Kleid war sie sehr griechisch und sehr elegant.

Er wollte den Göttern noch ein Opfer bringen, denn es war fast ein Wunder, dass seine Familie die Schlacht ohne Schaden überstanden hatte.

„Kommt ihr endlich?“ Rodney stand vor dem Eingang zur Festhalle. „Es duftet nach Zicklein und nach Knoblauch. Ich habe Hunger.“

Lächelnd reichte John Elizabeth eine Hand und führte sie zur Halle.

„Nur keine Panik Rodney. Als Ehrengast werde ich das beste Stück abbekommen.“

Gemeinsam betraten sie den großen Saal.

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort:
> 
> Ich habe mich bemüht, diese Geschichte basierend auf historischen Tatsachen zu schreiben. Leider konnte ich mich nicht in allen Punkten daran halten. Über folgende Ungenauigkeiten/Fehler bin ich mir bewusst:
> 
> 1\. Die Herrscher Kyros und Peisistratos hat es gegeben. Auch hat Kyros viele ursprünglich griechische Städte in Kleinasien um das Jahr 540 v. Chr. eingenommen – leider nicht um 530. Genauso wenig hat er sich einer Piratenstreitmacht bedient, um die Städte zu erobern. Dies ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen.
> 
> 2\. Im Jahr 530 v. Chr. gab es schon Katapulte, die, wie beschrieben, zur Verteidigung oder zur Belagerung von Städten eingesetzt wurden. Leider gab es im persischen Krieg gegen 480 v. Chr. noch keine Katapulte auf den Triere. Sie wurden erstmalig im peleponnesischen Krieg erwähnt. Zur Perfektion wurde es im Flottenbau der Römer entwickelt.
> 
> 3\. Über die Besiedelung von Massalie – heue Marseille - in dieser Zeit ist nicht viel bekannt. Auch nicht über die Struktur der Stadt. Man weiß, dass es in späterer Zeit einen Senat gab und dass Massalie über Jahrhunderte von den einzelnen Herrschaftsgebieten unabhängig war. Es ist bekannt, dass es damals Stadtmauern gab, um sich gegen die Angriffe der Ligurer zu wehren aber wie sie strukturiert waren, weiß keiner.
> 
> 4\. Zudem kann man noch heute die Tempel der Artemis und des Apoll bewundern und es ist bekannt, dass die Einfahrt zum Hafen wegen unter Wasser verborgenen Klippen nicht nur schwierig, sondern für Ortsunkundige gefährlich war.
> 
> 5\. Massalie ist nicht von Athen, sondern von Griechen, die aus Kleinasien stammten, besiedelt worden. Die daraus resultierenden politischen Verwirrungen hätten in der Geschichte zu viel Platz eingenommen, deswegen habe ich es schlicht gehalten.
> 
> 6\. Wie sah die Landschaft um Massalie im Jahre 530 aus? Waren es lichte Wälder aus Aleppo-Kiefern oder eher offene Felder mit Pinienbäumen (übrigens auch Kiefern) oder sah es ganz anders aus? War das Rhonedelta ein Sumpfgebiet, das man mied oder standen die Häuser bis am Ufer? Ich habe keine Ahnung, konnte in der mir zur Verfügung stehenden Literatur auch keinen Hinweis finden und verwendete es so, wie es am besten zur Handlung passte.
> 
>  
> 
> Literatur:
> 
> Leben im alten Griechenland
> 
> Küchengeheimnisse der Antike – Kulinarische Entdeckungen und Rezepte
> 
> Odyssee Ilias – Homer
> 
> Antike Metropolen – Sonderband der Damals 2006
> 
> Schifffahrt und Schiffbau in der Antike
> 
> The Ancient Greece of Odysseus - Peter Connolly
> 
> Spiele und Spielzeug in (d) der Antike – Unterhaltung und Vergnügen im Altertum
> 
> Die antike Stadt – Das Leben in Athen & Rom
> 
> Greece and Rome at War – Peter Connolly
> 
> Bunte Götter – Glyptothek München
> 
> Wichtige Links
> 
> http://www.zeno.org/Pierer-1857/A/Massalie  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triere  
> http://www.hellenicnavy.gr/trihrhs_en.asp  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyros_II.  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hopliten


End file.
